The Heir of Gellert Grindelwald
by NewExodus
Summary: What if an escaped, Ex-Dark Lord stole an abandoned Boy-Who-Lived from the doorstep of his aunt's house and raised him as his own? What will happen when Albus Dumbledore comes across the adopted son of his enemy and teen love? And how will the Wizarding World fare against a Harry Potter who's been trained by a somewhat insane wizard and his adopted daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP universe except for my OCs. If I had owned the series then Hagrid would have owned a family of Dragons.**

-October 7th 1945-

Apparating silently in front of Nurmengard, Albus Dumbledore took a moment to appreciate the prison before him. From the jet black towers to the carving of _For The Greater Good_ over the entrance Dumbledore thought only a fool would attempt to attack Gellert Grindelwald's base of operations. Yet that's exactly what he planned to do.

_He's not your friend any longer Albus. He's a Dark Lord now. You have no choice. Stopping him is for the greater good._

Suddenly pulling him out of his thoughts, the immense black gates of Nurmengard swung open with a loud creak revealing a man in his Sixties standing before Dumbledore in a full set of Basilisk-Hide armour.

"Hello Albus, I assume you're here to stop me. Or kill me. One or another." Gellert Grindelwald said calmly as if he were commenting on the weather and not a possible duel to the death.

"It certainly looks that way, doesn't it Gellert." Albus replied sadly. "There's still a chance for you to come back to the light. It doesn't have to be this way"

"I'm sorry Albus, I wish there was another way, I really do, but we both know there's no going back now. Even if I stopped my crusade people would still be after me head and if you tried to defend me, the public would crucify you."

"Yes I suppose that's true"

"The public always were our worst enemies weren't they"

"Heh, I suppose they were."

"So how shall we start this?"

"As a duel."

As the two greatest wizards of their time bowed before each other, they both felt a twinge of sadness for what was about to happen. They somehow both knew that this would be recorded as one of the greatest duels in history. The Leader of the Light versus The Dark Lord Grindelwald. As they got into duelling stances they shared a quick smile before sending spells at each other.

"_REDUCTO"_

_"BOMBARDA"_

-November 1st 1981-

"Good luck, Harry," Dumbledore murmured as he turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he disapperated out of Privet Drive.

As soon as he was sure Dumbledore had gone a cloaked figure moved out of the shadows and approached the door of 4 Privet Drive. Taking the letter out of the baby's basket the figure pulled down his hood to read Dumbledore's letter- revealing piercing blue eyes and greying blond hair in the process.

"So that's what you plan to do Albus, leave the boy with his relatives in the hope that a badly cast blood ward can protect him. Have the hero of the wizarding world left on a doorstep in the middle of the night without so much as a heating charm? And with mundanes who detest magic nonetheless? Even I know that's wrong and they call ME a Dark Lord."

Looking back at the baby the man said "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Albus was right about one thing. Living with that sort of fame would destroy you before you even show your magic. Speaking of magic..."

Casting a quick diagnostic spell around the child the man hissed in anger at the results.

_So Albus thinks it's wise to bind a child's magic before their third birthday. That's utterly deplorable of him. Wait what's that? That should be impossible! A splinter of Voldemort's soul is inside of him! There's no way that Albus could have missed that unless... no, he wouldn't have missed it. He wouldn't know what he would be looking for unless he learnt something new in the last forty odd years. But what should I do with the boy?_

The man looked back at the child for a second before picking up the basket and wandlessly removing the tracking charms with an air of nonchalance. Making sure the cost was clear the man looked down and whispered "I suppose child it would be best if you were to come with me."

Looking around once more Gellert Grindelwald wrapped his cloak tightly around his shoulders and apparatus away.

-10 years Later-

At 11 years old Harry Potter had grown up to be an incredibly powerful wizard for his age.

After being 'rescued' from his aunt's house, as Grindelwald liked to call it, he had been taken to Grindelwald's second stronghold _Umbraturris_ which literally translated into _Shadowtower_ an apt name if Harry had ever heard one since 1. It was completely hidden under the fidelus and muggle repelling charms and 2. It was almost always dark outside the tower as wherever Grindelwald had decided to build his tower, had about two hours of daylight.

But that's not to say that the stronghold was dark. Grindelwald managed to install lights in most of his base by having only certain rooms filled with magic so while the wizards in England had lived without muggle technology, Harry had grown up with television and computers. Later on Grindelwald had managed to create a rune circle that would allow latent magic to power muggle technology giving them infinite battery-at least in theory. As a result Grindelwald redesigned many of the rooms to have muggle and magical technology working in harmony.

And it was in one of those rooms that Harry was looking at his own reflection in the mirror. It had been a strange morning for him. He had just come back from one of Grindelwald's 'Surprise Training Trips' which involved apparating into the nearest village to buy four boxes of quality wine, using wandless charms to change his appearance to make himself look twice his age and finally apparating all four boxes back at once without breaking any bottles when he found himself in a firefight against two masked assailants that decided that it'd be fun to ambush him as soon as he returned sending wave after wave of paintball spells at him. Sending two Stupefy's at his attackers he had quickly ran over to find that it was none other than Grindelwald and his adoptive sister Cara who had attacked him. Enervating them Grindelwald congratulated him at the quick takedown while Cara smirked and told him that she'd get him back. Excusing himself so he could take a shower he found that someone (Cara) had decided to turn all of his clothing bright orange. Trying to undo whatever Cara did just made it a brighter shade of orange, so having no other choice he put on the orange clothes- which promptly turned his hair green.

He supposed he should let her prank him this once, after all he would be leaving for Britain in the morning and they wouldn't see each other until Christmas, if not longer.

Suddenly a Grindelwald's voice rang out pulling Harry from his thoughts. "Harry, come to the wand chamber. It's time."

Quickly casting an overpowered Finite Incartem on himself in the hope that it would remove his appearance, Harry ran to the wand chamber where Cara and Grindelwald were already seated.

"Hey Dad, Cara"

"Ah Harry, nice of you to join us at last. The Oompa Loompa color scheme brings out your eyes" Grindelwald remarked while Cara laughed. "But unfortunately it interferes with the chambers magic so I suppose _Finite Incartem_" Grindelwald cast_ "_Now if you would take place in the center of the chamber we can begin to find your ideal wand."

The Chamber was one of Grindelwald's greatest inventions. Unlike other custom wandmakers who have their customers say a few words and pick out their wood and wand core from a box, The Chamber was a circular room covered in jars, each filled with individual wand cores and boxes of different types of woods from all over the world. At the centre of the chamber there was a plain chair which the customer would sit in. The room would then darken and the customer would reach out with their magic, selecting certain jars and boxes which would be what their wand would be made out of.

As Harry sat down in the middle of the chamber the entire room darkened and Grindelwald said "Whenever you're ready Harry."

Closing his eyes Harry released his magic slightly and reached out, brushing his magic against every portion of the room. He thought he heard a birdsong at one point and a dragon's roar at another but he couldn't be certain what it was as the noises started so quickly and ended only moments later. Suddenly the room lit up and in front of Harry there were what his wand was to be made out of.

Coming down from the balcony where he sat watching the chamber, Grindelwald looked over the ingredients and laughed "Well these are some rare ingredients indeed! A feather from a royal phoenix's plume and a Chinese fireball's heartstring for your core with wood from an elder ebony tree for your wood." Pausing for a second Grindelwald continued "Ah and a fire opal as a focus for your wand. This will be a challenge to my wandcrafting abilities."

Looking straight at the Harry, Grindelwald asked "Do you know what these all mean?" With a shake of his head Harry jokingly replied "I'd imagine it makes a powerful wand."

"Idiot, each of the cores and wood means different things" An annoyed voice said behind Harry. "A royal Phoenix plume means that you're going to be good at fire elemental magic, which is reinforced by the fact you have a fire opal foci and a fireball's heartstring. The fireball's heartstring makes the wand loyal to you and only you, no matter who uses it. The thestral hair shows that you'll be good at charms and transfiguration. The ebony makes the wand supple so it won't break as easy. So yeah it makes a powerful wand."

"Thanks know-it-all Cara, anymore information you'd like to share?" Harry said slightly annoyed.

While Cara stuck her tongue out at Harry, Grindelwald chuckled "She may be a know-it-all but she's right about wand cores."

At once cries of "told you so" and "Dad!" rang out. "Anyway off with you two, this wand isn't going to craft itself" Grindelwald stated as he turned to the ingredients once more and started muttering spells under his breath.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the chamber towards the library, to see if there were any more books he wanted to bring to Hogwarts.

As Harry walked out of the library reading a book on animagus transformations he found himself being followed by his very annoying sister.

"Hey Harry, best beloved, my dear loved brother. Wait up."

"What do you want Cara?"

"You wound me by thinking I want something. But out of interest what gave it away?"

"You were saying you loved me. That alone indicates you want something."

"Hmm, maybe I was laying it on a little thick. Anyway could you come up to my room, I've got something to show you before you leave." Cara said smirking, before running to her room.

Harry just looked bewildered that his sister had just asked him to go to her room-Something that he was never allowed to do. He had never even been inside her room ever since she had put wards up which prevented anyone without her express permission to enter and the last time he had seen the inside of her room everything was hot pink.

Knocking on Cara's door he waited for permission to enter which Cara promptly gave him and as he entered the room he couldn't believe how much it had changed since last time he saw it. Gone were the pink walls and girlish curtains. Now the walls were royal blue and covered in bookcases. The curtains had been replaced by French blinds and there was a large desk where her bed used to be. It appeared that she no longer even had a bed, settling for a hammock instead that was pitched up outside the room on her balcony.

"Like my room brother dearest?" Cara asked startling Harry.  
"I just expected it to be more-"Harry began before being cut off.

"If you say pink I'm going to hex you" Cara warned him.

"Feminine?" Harry finished.

"I suppose that's acceptable. Anyway this is what I wanted to give you." She said pulling out a box and handing it to Harry. "Come on. Open it already. I promise it's not a dungbomb."

Opening the box slowly he found it hard to breathe for a moment. Before Cara cast the counter curse and sheepishly said "Sorry, I forgot about that enchantment. It should be safe to look at now"

Inside the box there was a pair of identical rings cast in the shape of a dragon, each with a gemstone in the dragon's mouth so it appeared to be holding it. At closer inspection the dragons were covered in different runes which made up what appeared to be the dragons scales.

"It's a focus ring. They allow you to do magic without the need of a wand but it's less powerful. The gemstone is fire opal like your wand's got so it should be just as good for offensive spells and it's got unbreaking and notice-me-not enchantments on it and its charmed so only you can take it off. I know it's not much but-"

Cara couldn't say any more than that as Harry wrapped her in a heartfelt hug. For all they annoyed each other they were family after all.

"Thank you" Harry said honestly "This is unbelievable. Shall we go try it out?"

"Of course best beloved, it would be a waste not to test it."

**AN: So this is my first story, reviews would be appreciated and let me know if there's any errors with the story such as years wrong, misspelt words etc. **

**Also I know the Grindelwald/Dumbledore fight scene is really badly written. I'm not happy with it either but I couldn't really see Dumbledore fight Grindelwald without talking to him first. It just seems like there's too much history between them. And yeah, I didn't write the complete fight for a reason just as I didn't write everything Harry did with Grindelwald and Cara. It's all going to be revealed in the future :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP universe except for my OCs. If I If I had owned the series then the epilogue would never have happened.**

Later that evening after a hand-to-hand combat match against Cara and blowing up some dueling dummies using his new focus rings-Much to Cara's enjoyment-Grindelwald finally called Harry to the Wand Chamber to see his wand.

As soon as he had stepped through the door he found himself being ushered by an incredibly excited Grindelwald into the centre of the room. "Harry my boy, I have to say that I was right when I said that this wand would be a challenge to my wandcrafting abilities, Twice it tried to explode on me and remove my hands" Grindelwald exclaimed, looking positively delighted that it almost left him crippled "The first time when I was merging the cores into the wood and the second when I was attaching the fire opal. The fact that it rebelled so strongly shows that it'll be an immensely strong wand. I don't think any other wand could even begin to match this. Except maybe the Elder Wand but that's a unique case."

"Um Dad, could we get on with it? It's just that I'm leaving in about 6 hours for Britain." Harry asked calmly, knowing that if he left his father to monologue on the Deathly Hallows then chances were that he wouldn't get his wand for at least a week.

"Fine fine, people don't appreciate wandlore these days" Grindelwald grumbled "This is your new wand, 8 and a half inches, supple, good for charms and elemental magic." He finished, passing Harry his new wand.

Right then Harry could swear that time stopped for a moment as he held the wand and he heard a group of ethereal voices whispering _We Accept You_. Right before a torrent of blue flames flew out of the wands tip right above Grindelwald's head scorching a hole in the wall.

"Merlin's Baggy Y-Fronts Harry! I knew that would be a powerful wand but I didn't anticipate **that** much power!" Grindelwald exclaimed "If I didn't know any better then I'd say that it's a match for the Elder Wand itself! Could you try casting an incendio for me?"

Harry stared at his father for a moment wondering if he had finally lost what little sanity he had since he escaped Nurmengard. Surely he had to have gone insane if he expected Harry to cast a fire spell _inside_ a chamber full of expensive magical ingredients. Looking his father straight in the eyes he said "Dad, we have a training room that doesn't have reactive ingredients in. Maybe we should use that instead?"

Grindelwald blinked once. Twice. "Well." he started to say before he begun chuckling "That may be a better idea than trying it in here. I never thought I'd see the day where my son would outsmart me. The Dark Lord Grindelwald. Let's get to the training room then." He finished before disapparating away with a loud **pop** leaving Harry to have a closer look at his wand.

His wand's handle was carved into a spiral shape mixing the black of the ebony wood and the white of the unicorn horn together, twirling into the shape of a vine that led up to the burning orange of the fire opal focus.

Harry thought it was beautiful.

Putting his wand in his back pocket he jogged down the hall to the training room.

The training room wasn't so much of a room, as it was more of a cavern dug out beneath Umbraturris and lit up using torches giving it the atmosphere of a dragon's abode, long since abandoned. The room itself was split into four sections. A general gym area where there were punching bags, weights and the like, A weapon area filled with axes, swords and chainsaws to add some variety, a spell range where wizards could practice any spell they came across and a gun range which was built for Cara after they found she had a talent with pistols. In the middle of the room there was an arena that had been dug into the ground so any spectators could safely watch fights from above without risk of being harmed.

As Harry walked down into the room he saw his father quickly summoning duelling dummies and placing them down in the arena while spotting Cara on the gun range testing her newest 'baby', a Berreta 92F that had been charmed with featherlight and cushioning charms so the recoil would become minimal to non-existent.

"Cara come here a moment, your brother is about to cast his first spell with his new wand. You _must_ watch."Grindelwald shouted at her.

"I've already seen him cast spells; I gave him focus rings earlier. So I think I'll have to miss this." Cara yelled in response before shooting five bullets into a target without looking.

"I am your father and you will come here." Grindelwald ordered.

"Nope" Cara said in reply popping the P. "I'm testing out my Colt next."

Harry sighed. When his father and sister began to fight like this it would be a while before either one of them would give in. Their personalities were just too much alike. Both of them had the urge to be the dominant one when in an argument and had the insatiable urge to win at all costs. Once Grindelwald had cast an _imperio_ at Cara who had just shrugged it off and used a bout of wandless magic to stick him to the ceiling. For two hours.

Needless to say that Cara had won that particular argument but it seemed that Grindelwald didn't remember that Cara was impervious to Imperios as he cast it once more yelling "IMPERIO" at the top of his lungs.

And after a moment Cara once more shrugged it off and yelled "I'M IMMUNE TO THAT SPELL YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WIZARD AND YOU'RE CASTING IT ON SOMEONE WITH A GUN. HOW MANY BRAIN CELLS DO YOU HAVE?"

"WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTH-OW" Grindelwald screamed as Cara shot him in the chest and fell backwards.

"I win" Cara said smugly as she emptied her clip and put her pistol in its holster. "You realise that if you had just waited for me to finish then I would watch right?"

"Shut up." Grindelwald said grumbling as he brushed his shirt clean. "Thank Merlin I started to wear Kevlar when near you. Harry if you would cast an incendio now it'd be appriciated."

Looking at his wand for a moment Harry nodded and started the wand movement for the spell. As soon as he had finished casting a huge flame flew out of the wand illuminating the whole room in a blaze of fire. Watching the fire, Harry noticed that it was slowly inching towards Cara and Grindelwald so he decided to end the spell in style with an _agumentai_\- which put out the fire, soaked everyone and flooded the floor of the arena.

"Mother of Morgana" whispered Grindelwald as Cara just looked at Harry speechless.

"That was... Interesting" Cara stated looking amazed at all the water.

Suddenly Grindelwald raced forward and roughly grabbed Harry by his shoulders a manic look in his eyes. "Harry. Listen to me. When you get to England you MUST go to Olivanders and buy a secondary wand for yourself and ONLY use that wand while at Hogwarts. It wouldn't bode well if anyone found out about your magical power. While you're there go to Gringotts and see if you can get a Magical Power Index done. The goblins should be able to do it as long as the ministry hasn't got even more backwards than before." Grindelwald said, mumbling the last part. "Do you understand?"

"O-Okay. I understand. Get a new wand and don't use this one and get a MPI done." Harry stuttered out.

He had never seen his father like this. Unnerved and paranoid. Harry wondered whether if it was because he was leaving for Hogwarts and would be under Dumbledore's thumb or because Grindelwald was scared about Harry leaving home. Either way Harry felt Happy knowing that Grindelwald cared for him.

"Good" Grindelwald sighed "Shall we go get some food then? I've had Laney prepare pizza for dinner."

Cara and Harry looked at each other in awe. It was rare for their father to allow them to eat 'muggle' foods and even rarer for him to allow the house elves to prepare the 'bland muggle swill' as he called it.

Noticing their expressions Grindelwald sighed and said "Seeing as Harry will be leaving for the first time in ten years and we'll only see him again at Christmas, I thought we should celebrate with your favourite food. Even if it's muggle trash."

Grinning Harry and Cara said in perfect synchronisation "Thanks Dad."

* * *

After dinner Cara disappeared to the library while Grindelwald invited Harry into his office for a final 'heart to heart'.

Harry had never been allowed into his father's office before as it Grindelwald placed wards stopping anyone uninvited from entering the room. It apparently contained many things that could be considered 'dangerous' or 'dark' to most wizards and other priceless artefacts that were unique.

Knocking on the door and hearing Grindelwald affirm he could come in, Harry cautiously opened the huge ebony door to the office and walked in.

The first thing that Harry saw was a huge clawed desk with designs that looked like it came from the 19th century. In front and behind the desk were two identical antique chairs which backs appeared to have images of various battles carved into the wood.

Looking around further he spotted several telescopes pointed out of the solitary window and stuffed heads of various beasts-Mythical and not. There were also several instruments that were rotating and others that appeared to be hovering in the air.

Located on a shelf there were what seemed to be books written by ancient witches and wizards such as Plato and Aristotle with a pensieve being used as one pair of a bookend with a blood red crystal completing the pair.

Adorning the office were different banners seemingly representing the different countries that Grindelwald had conquered before his defeat and pictures that to Harry's surprise, were drawn by Cara and himself when he was younger. On the desk there were several open tomes and a singular photo album that showed Harry growing up which Grindelwald was looking at.

Noticing Harry in the room Grindelwald gestured to him to sit down opposite him. After Harry had done so Grindelwald poured out a glass of wine for the himself and opened a bottle of butterbeer for Harry and beckoned Harry to look at one of the photos.

It was a photo of the first time that Harry had ever been out of the fortress and to another country.

"You were so excited the day we were going to leave." Grindelwald chuckled "I remember that you were so excited you weren't able to get to sleep the night before and kept Cara and myself up all night. When we Apparated to the hotel you passed out on the bed you were so exhausted from staying up all night."

Grindelwald stopped for a moment taking a sip of his wine and looking at Harry with a sad smile on his face.

"You know Harry, in many ways you're the greatest blessing I could ever have asked for. I've never told you why I was on Privet Drive that evening have I?" Grindelwald asked looking straight at Harry.

"No dad, you haven't." Harry replied, more than a little bit shocked at the amount of emotion that his father was showing.

"Well it's about time I told you then. It was a few weeks after I had escaped Nurmengard and gained my strength back from being locked up. I wasn't there to fetch you originally. I was there to challenge Albus for the right of the Elder wand and to beat him but he wasn't alone. There were two other wizards with him, a huge man called Hagrid and a witch called Professor McGonagall. If I had my wand and been in top form then I would have been able to take on all three of them but I had neither my wand nor was I in peak condition so I settled for watching what they were doing.

Imagine my surprise when I heard that they had been talking about leaving you, the boy-who-lived on the doorstep of a house like some milk bottles all in the hope that a blood ward would protect you from harm. Knowing how blood wards were set up I did a quick scan of the area to find that you had a piece of that pathetic excuse of a dark wizard stuck in your head. As you probably remember on your 5th birthday we removed that magic from you..."

Harry indeed remembered that they managed to remove the soul from his head after a lengthy and painful seven hour ritual after which he collapsed for a week. All in all not one of his better birthdays.

"But that's beside the point. After seeing how Albus had left you on the doorstep and reading the letter that he had left I choose to adopt you as my own and train you as my heir. At the time I was still bitter about being beaten and wanted revenge on Albus, so I'm ashamed to say I was planning on using you as a way of getting to him. But somewhere along the line I stopped seeing you as a weapon but as my son. That feeling was only reinforced when we accepted Cara into the family and I realised what I had."

Stopping for a moment Grindelwald gave Harry a moment to let everything he said sink in before continuing.

"In many ways I'm sorry for the years of training that I gave you, I made you mature faster than you probably should have and ended your childhood too soon but then I see you play with Cara and I thank God and Merlin that you still have your childish nature. But here you are ready to leave for England tomorrow and that scares me more than anything. Knowing that I'll be too far away to help you if anything goes wrong or you need my help. But what scares me most is that if Albus finds out about us and he tries to break up our family because if he finds out that I escaped he will try, and most likely succeed."

Pulling out a box from a drawer underneath the table, Grindelwald gave it to Harry saying "Because of that I'm giving you your coming of age present a few years early. Inside that box is a watch that's been enchanted with the best Occlumency and Legilimency protection that money can buy. It could also double up as your school trunk and can be activated by placing your wand tip on it and saying _reditum._ It's got featherlight charms when in trunk mode so it should be easy to carry but I'd advise keeping it on when at Hogwarts as I know that Albus is a master Legilimens. Of course that makes it pretty impractical as a trunk but very good for a private storage vault."

Opening the box there was a small silver watch with a black leather band and black face with the roman numerals in silver. It appeared to be quite old and slightly worn but in perfect condition.

"I used that watch before I was kicked out of Dumstrang, It was given to me by my father before he passed away and was given to him by my grandfather. I haven't used it since I left Dumstrang so no one should recognise it." Grindelwald confessed. Looking at the time Grindelwald gasped as he noticed how late it was.

"You best go to bed now Harry, it's late and you've got an exciting day ahead of you. Just remember everything I've said and everything will be alright. Goodnight Harry"

Looking around the office once more Harry said "Goodnight Dad" before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**AN: 10 reviews, 31 favorites, 42 followers and 701 readers all in the first chapter! I feel so grateful that all of you spent time reading this fanfiction if I could I'd give you all cookies :)**

**Just to clear up some stuff there will be no pairing until at LEAST the end of third year/middle of fourth. I think that the characters are way too young to actually date beforehand and I know that I wasn't dating when I was eleven, but then again I was a weird child so what do I know?**

**And to that one reviewer who asked about Harry/Cara. NOPE. I'm trying to have a Brother/Sister dynamic going on but I'm an only child so if it's not working let me know. I really hope that this story never gets to the point where Cara has feelings for Harry because that's so Star Wars/The Mortal Instruments and just plain wrong.**

**Okay I want you guys to let me know, Do you want Harry to reveal he was brought up by Grindelwald to anyone (Dumbles) and if so how? Or rather him not tell anyone at all and see where it goes? I have plans for both so it's up to you The Readers. **

**Finally thank you again for reading this and let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'll try and update every Sunday but the chapters may not be very long. **

**Next Stop - Wizarding Britain and Diagon Alley!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP universe except for my OCs. If I owned the series then I would never have introduced acromantulas to the series. (Extreme Arachnophobia FTW)**

* * *

Harry was rushing around his room making sure everything was packed.

He was leaving for Diagon Alley in one day where he would stay for two nights in the Leaky Cauldron before leaving for Platform 9 and ¾ where he would depart for Hogwarts.

Laying on his bed a moment Harry remembered the moment he had received his Hogwarts letter a few weeks previous.

_"GAH"_

_Harry woke with a start. For some reason his father had decided to yell at the top of his voice at six in the morning. _

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER. GET TO THE DINING ROOM AT ONCE!" Grindelwald yelled angrily._

_Grumbling a little, Harry quickly threw on some clothes before running out of his room-and straight into a pissed off Cara._

_"What the hell did you do this time Harry? And don't tell me it's nothing because there's no way that Father would wake us up this early otherwise."Cara grumbled angrily. _

_"I have no clue what I've apparently done. You're welcome to come and see why he's yelling if you really want."_

_"Nah, I'ma just gonna go back to sleep. Try to keep quiet otherwise I'm gonna kick both your asses when I wake up."Cara mumbled turning back to go to her room._

_Shaking his head Harry sighed as he continued on his way going through a seemingly endless array of corridors and rooms before ending up in front of two huge oak doors. Breathing deeply he pushed open the doors and walked into the room where an angry Grindelwald was pacing the length of the room, holding a letter._

_"Harry..." Grindelwald began to say, "I know you had initially wanted to go to Durmstrang but I think Albus Dumbledore has found us."_

_"What do you mean? How could he have found us?" Harry asked curiously and in response Grindelwald handed him an envelope._

_Looking at the envelope Harry saw that it was addressed to Mr H. Potter, Harry's Bedroom, Umbraturris, The Mysterious Island. Opening it he found a letter that read:_

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

_"So as you can see we have a dilemma on our hands." Grindelwald said gravely "On one hand you can go to Durmstrang with Cara watching over you or go to Hogwarts, beyond our help but near Albus Dumbledore and find out what he wants with you."_

_"Wait, how did it even find me?" Harry asked as he put the letter on the table, "Don't we have wards against this kind of thing?"_

_"Usually we do, as you know all your mail is redirected to a private vault alongside mine and Cara's. However mail sent out by the School Books are usually able to get through any defences unless the child is dead. Of course all the letters are prewritten so there should be nothing to fear. Should be being the emphasis here." Grindelwald replied._

_"This still doesn't explain why you called me down here" Harry stated._

_"Look at the date that they want the response by." Grindelwald prompted "And compare it with today's date."_

_Looking at the date Harry noticed that today was August 1st. "Shit" Harry swore under his breath, but Grindelwald heard anyway._

_"Indeed. Our wards probably took it quite a while to try and get through. So what do you plan to do?"_

_"What do I plan to do?"_

_"Well I'm not the one who can go to two schools now. It's up to you where you go. Hogwarts is an interesting establishment though."_

_"I suppose my birth parents went to Hogwarts and it's not like I never planned to return to England. It's just a bit sooner than expected." Harry considered._

_"Excellent then you should probably write to them explaining why you're late to respond. Blame it on the wards after all, if it wasn't for the redirection wards then the letter would have gotten here earlier..."_

Double checking he had packed everything, he cast _reducio _on his trunk to shrink it and picked it up slowly. Even though he hadn't used a wand before, somehow it felt right in his hands. Gellert had always been adamant that Harry learn the basics of spellcasting, from right incantation to movements Gellert had hammered into Harry that he should learn these things even if, at the time, his core was too unstable to use a wand properly due to the removal of the soul fragment.

Shaking out of his memories, Harry decided to go and have some breakfast before he left making his way down to the kitchens where the army of house elves were more than happy to make breakfast for him. Eating his breakfast slowly he decided to kill sometime on the shooting range as he doubted Hogwarts even had heard of guns.

Walking to the shooting range Harry took in all the little details of his home, from the muggle paintings of the renaissance to the replica suits of armour and swords that adorned the walls, after all he wouldn't return until at least Christmas and he would miss the place as dark as it was.

Entering the shooting range he picked up a magnum from the side and started firing at the targets quickly, getting into the routine of shooting and reloading the clip.

After about an hour of shooting he turned around and found Cara sitting behind him, reading a book.

"You know best beloved brother; I am going to miss you when you leave. It's not going to be the same without you." Cara said, without looking up from her book.

"How long have you been sitting there Cara?" Harry asked curiously.

"Long enough" Cara sighed tucking her book under her arm. "Father wants to see the both of us in the library whenever you're done shooting."

"Okay, I'm done here. Shall we go now?" Harry said putting the magnum and clip on a table.

"Sure." Cara replied standing up and walking off without looking behind her.

Wondering why Cara was acting distant towards him this morning Harry followed her towards the library.

* * *

Cara was annoyed.

It wasn't for some stupid reason like her boyfriend hadn't sent her a letter for the whole summer holiday (Which he hadn't done.) or that Harry had beaten her Mario high score (Which she would rectify immediately).

No. It was because she had been _so_ looking forward to going to the UK with Harry to get his things and her _father_ had said that "It's best that he go by himself" and he didn't even give a reason why.

Sure Harry was independent and powerful enough to hold his own in a fight but _he was still eleven years old!_

He should at least have her watching over him while he shops. It's not like anyone would recognise her either, what with being a Durmstrang student and never having gone to England before.

The worst that would happen would be that somebody could goad her into attacking them or she'd see something shiny and spend copious amounts of money on it.

Ugh it just wasn't fair. She had more than enough experience to hold out against any adults who'd attack them after all she did come third in the Durmstrang annual duelling tournament and she only used spells that weren't lethal to win. Imagine what she could've done if she had used lethal spells...

"Ah Cara, Harry, there you are" Grindelwald said as they walked through into the library "I was wondering where you were. Harry are you packed for your trip?"

"Yes dad, everything's in my trunk except for my wand and focus ring." Harry replied.

"Ah excellent, are you packed to go to Durmstrang Cara?"

"Most of my stuff is packed, I'm missing a few third year books and ingredients but I can pick them up when I get to Durmstrang from the student store. After all until yesterday night I thought I'd be leaving for England with Harry." Cara replied bitterly.

"There'll be no need for that tone." Grindelwald said with a sigh "I'm afraid that because of a change of plans you'll have to go with Harry to England and depart to Durmstrang from there."

Simultaneous cries of "What she's going too?" and "YES" were heard before Grindelwald continued "You leave immediately I'm afraid. The Floo should be able to take you straight to the Leaky Cauldron. The house-elves will send your stuff through as soon as you get there"

"Why now? What's come up that you have to send me to England after saying that I couldn't go?" Cara asked angrily "For that matter, why is it so important that you changed your mind? You _never _change your mind."

Grindelwald grimaced as he replied "A friend asked for my help with something this morning and I owe them a life Debt. If it was up to me then I wouldn't be sending you with Harry to England Cara." Stepping forward and giving Harry a hug Grindelwald said "Now Harry go through to England, don't cause to much mischief or suspicion and good luck at Hogwarts. I expect you to be top of the class when I hear how you're doing."

"Don't worry Dad, I'm gonna be fine and I'll write to you as soon as I get to Hogwarts. I'll miss you and have fun helping out your friend, hope it doesn't bore you." Harry replied before walking to the fireplace, throwing some powder into the fire and stepping into the flames saying "The Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley."

"He's a good boy Cara. Make sure you look after him alright." Grindelwald said turning to her before hugging her.

"He's my brother. I'll always look after him. Even if we're not related by blood we're related by what matters." Cara said hugging him back.

"And what would that be dear Cara?"

"Our mutual hatred for your dammed 'surprise training sessions'. Seriously, we both know that you're out of wine. There's no use for you to try and trick us into getting more for you."

"Haha, you should be off scamp lest Harry wonder what's taking you so long." Grindelwald laughed.

"Fine, I'll see you at Christmas old man." Cara joked "But don't think that I won't be on your ass about the friend that needs your help so badly that they invoked a life debt."

"I would expect nothing less my dear Cara" Grindelwald said "Try not to hurt anyone at Durmstrang too badly this year."

"Got it. No unauthorised disintegrations." Cara joked. Turning away from the man who raised her, Cara threw some floo powder into the flames, walked into them and yelled "The Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley."

* * *

Watching Cara leave, Grindelwald wiped a tear from his eye. They may not have been his children by blood but he loved them nonetheless and watching them leave was something that he was both proud and saddened by like every other parent.

"Watching children leave home is sad isn't it." A voice behind Grindelwald stated "It doesn't get easier with age believe me." The voice laughed.

"I suppose you're right about that but it doesn't hurt any less. When do you want to start the ritual? I've got everything set up in the chamber already."

"We can start as soon as Pern get's here. She's got the rest of the ingredients and the instructions. Merlin knows that I'd forget how the ritual goes without her. Ever thought about settling down with a girl Gell?"

"Find me one woman who doesn't run away in terror at the name Gellert Grindelwald and I'll marry her." Grindelwald chuckled.

Stepping out of the floo with a trunk behind her, a woman who appeared to be in her forties said "I hope you never change Gell. It's good to see you as always."

"You too Pern. You're looking lovely as ever. Shall we go to the chamber?"

Stepping out of the shadows, the old bearded man said "Yes now that Pern has arrived we can begin."

"You didn't wait too long did you Nick?" Pern asked the man.

"Only a few minutes, you missed seeing Harry and Cara again dear."

"Drat. I should have left earlier. I assume they're doing well?" Pern asked Grindelwald with a raised eyebrow, almost daring him to tell her that something was wrong.

"Ye-yes they're both good. Cara is starting third year at Durmstrang while Harry is just starting Hogwarts this September." Grindelwald replied nervously, unsure if his answer would anger the woman or not.

"That's good to hear. Shall we go to the chamber now Nick? Or do you want to socialise more?" Pern asked Nick.

"Well" Nick replied "We should get started now. It's a lengthy process after all and I don't want to muck something up or realise we forgot a step halfway through. Lead the way Gell"

"Of course. If you'd just follow me it's down this hallway." Grindelwald said leaving the room with Pern following him.

As Grindelwald and Pern left the room they didn't see Nick take out a small stone from his pocket and leave it on the table before walking down the hallway behind them.

* * *

**AN: I know I promised Diagon Alley last Chapter but I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to write and I wanted to get something out. I've been given a mountain of schoolwork to do and I'm revising for exams that I've got the day I get back to school from the Christmas holidays so I don't have as much time as I want to, to work on this story. Schoolwork really isn't fun but I'll try to work on this as much as I can whenever I have time. I'm also writing this AN at midnight so sorry if some of it doesn't make sense.**

**Just to let people know, I don't plan to have a pairing straight away but chances are it'll be HarryxDaphne if there is one.**

**If anyone can help me, I'm trying to make it so that Cara is in the same year as Cedric &amp; Victor Krum. If I've got the years wrong PLEASE TELL ME! I don't want to mess up the dates too much but my ideas for the Triwizard kinda need Cara to be in the same year as Cedric. **

**Off topic, If I was to write a small one shot or series of short stories detailing Cara, Grindelwald and Harrys life up till now how many of you would read it? Let me know :)**

**As always, If I've made a mistake then let me know in the reviews, If you liked it then review, if you didn't like it, let me know why so I can try and fix it. **

**Next Time - Diagon Alley (For Real This Time)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP universe except for my OCs. If I did then I would not be writing this fanfiction :3**

* * *

**"Bold"**= Gobbledegook

As Harry stumbled out of the floo he was greeted by the sight of a grubby looking pub which was filled with witches and wizards wearing robes of different types and colours. Immediately Harry felt out of place in his black jeans and grey hoodie and set off towards the bar to rent a room so he could change into some robes that he'd have the elves deliver to him.

Approaching the man behind the bar Harry put his hood up and asked "Good evening sir, I'd like to rent two rooms adjacent to each other."

Looking up from the glass he was washing the bartender suddenly gasped and exclaimed "It can't be... Harry Potter?" The whole bar quieted down and more than a few of the patrons looked towards Harry and Tom in curiosity.

Knowing that his cover would be blown if he didn't do something quickly Harry whispered "Please Tom, I'm incognito for now. Call me Will Jameson, I really don't want to get mobbed today."

Tom looked at Harry curiously but said "Sorry about that Mr. Jameson. You just look an awful lot like Harry Potter. Your rooms are up on the second floor, Third door to the left and third door to the right. Will you be needing anything else?"

"Yes actually, my sister will be arriving shortly. Would you be able to tell her where my room is? She'll probably come out of the floo anytime now and she has streaks of blue in her hair."

"Of course I'll tell her Mr Pot-er Jameson. If you need anything else just let me know." Tom replied returning to the glass he was cleaning. Harry quickly walked up the stairs towards his rooms and chose the one on the left of the stairwell as it was closest and overlooked the alley instead of the London streets.

He was just getting comfortable when Cara strode into the room and promptly sat on the bed. Looking around she asked "So dear brother of mine what now? Do you want to go on a shopping spree or relax in these rooms all day hmm?"

"First things first. Hermes, come here please." Harry called. With a pop a small house elf appeared before them.

"Yous be asking for Hermes? What do masters need hmm?" Hermes asked curiously, looking up at Cara and Harry in turn. Hermes was one of the fleet of House Elves that Grindelwald owned that were named after ancient deities which corresponded to their jobs.

"Would you be able to get our trunks for us and bring them here?"

"Oh and can you put my trunk in the other room? As much as I love my dear brother I have no desire to sleep in the same room as him." Cara asked politely.

"Hermes will. Be two minutes" the elf replied as with a Pop, he disappeared.

"Alright, now that's done what should we do?" Cara asked turning to Harry "Do you want to head to Gringotts before we start shopping?"

Turning to face Cara, Harry replied "Well if we head to Gringotts first it would mean we wouldn't have to go there again for the next few days."

"So let's go!" Cara exclaimed as she grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him out of the door and down the stairs, almost knocking over Tom the bartender in her excitement.

* * *

Harry's first impression of Diagon Alley was that it resembled an old time flea market.

Ancient Shops that seemed to lean inwards the higher they were and alleyways that curved into existence from nowhere. Market Stalls that were set up outside of stores selling all kinds of trinkets and jewellery and at the end of the street there was a huge ornate building made of marble and gold that towered over all the other stores.

Harry could only assume that the building was Gringotts.

"Wow" Harry whispered "So this is Diagon Alley. Definitely beats the village right Cara?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Cara replied looking amazed. "It's a whole different world here. Completely different to the village near Durmstrang. It seems... More alive, almost as if you can feel the latent magic here."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Should we set off to Gringotts now?" Harry asked changing the topic to try and get Cara out of her magic induced stupor.

"Um, yeah sure. Is it that big building at the end of the street?" She asked pointing at the marble building with goblins at the door guarding it.

"I guess so, shall we head there now and find out how powerful I am, oh dearest sister of mine?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Indeed best beloved brother, I believe we shall." Cara replied happily walking towards the bank.

Looking at the stores they passed while walking they were amazed at the sheer amount of things for sale. Books, antique furniture, owls, even brooms were for sale! Approaching the huge bronze doors to the bank Cara noticed there was an engraving on the second, silver pair of doors inside.

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_****  
****_Of what awaits the sin of greed_****  
****_For those who take, but do not earn,_****  
****_Must pay most dearly in their turn._****  
****_So if you seek beneath our floors_****  
****_A treasure that was never yours,_****  
****_Thief, you have been warned, beware_****  
****_Of finding more than treasure there._**

"Geez, you'd think that they expect people to try and rob a bank with that type of warning." Cara joked as they entered the gleaming white hall where they could see countless doors which wizards were being escorted to and from.

"**Greetings master goblin. May your every task bear fruitful results. My sister and I would like to talk to whomever is in charge of my vaults and If possible I would l like to talk to whoever is in charge of your Magical Power Index testing's afterwards**." Harry said in perfect gobbledegook.

Looking up in surprise at being addressed politely before looking back at his work, the teller replied "Greetings wizard. As you have graced me in our tongue I shall do so in yours. What is your name wizard so I may call the relevant manager?"

"I would like it if you could keep it confidential master goblin but my name is Harry Potter and my sister's name is Cara Faye."

Looking up once more the goblin gave a sinister smile "We take our customers confidentiality _very _seriously Mr. Potter. Griphook, take Mr. Potter and Miss Faye. here to Director Ragnok." The teller ordered a goblin that was passing.

"Yes sir I'll take him there immediately. This way Mr. Potter, Miss. Faye." Griphook said walking off without looking back at them.

* * *

Griphook led them through countless corridors before stopping before a pair of golden doors. "This is where I leave you. Wait here until you are called inside. When you are done I shall come to collect you." Griphook said before walking off the way they came.

About thirty seconds after Griphook left the doors opened and Harry made to go in-Before Cara stopped him putting her arm on his shoulder before saying.

"Remember our lessons on Goblin etiquette? An open door doesn't always mean 'come in', if we went in without an invite it would be seen as rude."

"You are well versed in Goblin etiquette Miss. Faye. Second only to the late Lilly Potter." A voice said from behind them.

"**I admit to being slightly doubtful when Teller Steelclaw said that Mr. Potter knew gobbledegook and our customs but I know now those thoughts were unfounded. I am Director Ragnok and was told you wish to speak to me. Let us talk inside**" The ancient goblin said changing language halfway before walking into the office.

Cara and Harry just shared a look before they followed him inside.

The inside of Ragnok's office reminded Harry of Grindelwald's office as far as decorations went. A huge mahogany desk, several animal heads on the walls, copies of treaties on the walls. All in all Harry thought the office seemed to be aimed at intimidating the other person rather than having a discussion.

"**So, Mr. Potter what exactly is it you want?**" Ragnok inquired, looking straight at Harry.

"**Director Ragnok, First of all thank you for seeing us at such short notice. Secondly I'd like to inquire about the states of any vaults I may have at your bank and finally we'd like to have an MPI test done.**" Harry answered in gobbledegook.

"**That can all be done now. Steeljaw**" Ragnok called out and a moment later a young goblin walked in.

"**Yes Director, what do you need?**" Steeljaw asked repectfully.

"**We require the Potter account files and an MPI ritual. Do you need anything Miss Faye?**" Ragnok asked turning his gaze to Cara.

"**Would it be possible to see if I have any vaults to my name Director? And if not I would like to open one.**" Cara asked politely.

"**An inheritance test and the necessary forms for a new vault as well. Get to it Steeljaw, we don't have all day."** Ragnok said turning away from the younger goblin."**Now Mr. Potter, while all that is being done would you care to inform me on where you have been for the last ten years?**" Ragnok asked curiously.

Glancing at Cara for a moment before he answered Harry replied "**That is a question that I cannot answer Director. The house we live in is kept under a fidelus charm and is unplottable so we cannot say where exactly it is.**"

"**And the person who raised you?**"

"**Director**" Cara interrupted "**Please do not take this personally but I believe it would be safest if we don't tell anyone who raised us. Needless to say that Harry and I both received a proper education as you can probably guess.**"

Ragnok merely looked at each of them for a moment before bursting on with a rumbling laughter that left Cara and Harry nervous. A laughing goblin was a dangerous goblin after all. After about a minute Ragnok looked up and noticed the nervousness on his customers faces. "**I'm sorry about that**" Ragnok said without looking sorry in the slightest "**It's just the idea of what you consider a _proper_ education set me off.**"

Scowling slightly Cara went on the offensive while still keeping a polite demeanor. "**We know exactly what a goblin considers to be a proper education and we've covered most of the things that your young learn. Sword fighting, mathematics, forging. Granted that we only dabbled in forging blades and armor but we are more than capable with a blade. In addition-**" Cara said before being cut off by Steeljaw.

"**Director, here are the documents that you requested**" Steeljaw interrupted, placing the documents on the directors desk.

"**Excellent work Steeljaw. You may go back to your duties now.**" Ragnok said as he flicked through the stack of papers.

"**Thank you director**" Steeljaw said bowing to the director before leaving.

"**Now, would you like the MPI done first or the inheritance test?**"

"**The MPI please**" Cara said before Harry could say anything.

Ragnok quickly took out a knife and a piece of parchment and presented them to Harry saying. "**In that case Mr. Potter please place a drop of blood onto this parchment and then pass it back to me. It will then tell us your MPI. The knife is charmed to heal the cut soon after.**"

Grasping the knife, Harry made a shallow cut on his left palm and let the blood pool for a moment before spilling it on the parchment which he handed back to Ragnok, who placed it on his desk so Harry could see what his Power Index was.

Slowly the blood spread out over the parchment, pooling into numbers.

"**695\. A respectable amount that would put you as a tier two wizard.**" Ragnok remarked writing it down on a form before giving it to Harry "**I remember your father only reached 610 the first time he tried. Purebloods tend to not score as highly as halfbloods and muggleborn.**"

Passing the knife to Cara and a piece of parchment covered in runes, Ragnok said **"Place a drop of blood in the middle of the parchment. The blood should spread out into names and tell you any vaults that you have a claim too.**"

Cara grasped the knife in her left hand and made a small cut on her right palm unflinchingly and let the blood drop straight onto the parchment. The blood quickly spread out into lines that turned black and interwove to form words.

**Cara Katherine Faye: Daughter Of Petra Cassandra Graves &amp; Orson Tomas Faye**

**Inherited Vaults: **

**Vault 22- Faye Vault: Estimated Value: 10,000 Gallons (Including Heirlooms 15,000 Gallons).**

**Vaults Available To Claim:**

**Vault 154- Scolaris Vault: Estimated Value: 2000 Gallons (Including Heirlooms 20,000 Gallons)**

**Vault 413- Cohen Vault: Estimated Value: 500 Gallons**

Passing the parchment back to Ragnok, Cara asked "**What now Director?**"

"**Would you like to assume control over these vaults today Miss. Faye? If not then we will hold them in status until someone else claims them.**" Ragnok asked curiously.

"**How exactly would I take control of these vaults Director?**" Cara asked cautiously, knowing the rumours of how goblin contracts worked.

"**We would take you down to the Scolaris vault and see if it would open for you as it only allows people with Scolaris blood to enter it. The Cohen Vault merely requires you to sign your name under the Vault Ledger with a blood quill.**" Ragnok answered honestly as he passed a ledger to Harry "**Take a moment to think on it Miss Faye. Here are your account files Mr. Potter have a read through them and let me know if you have any questions.**"

Immediately looking at the Potter ledger Harry began to frown. It appeared that for the past eleven years Dumbledore had been taking money and heirlooms from his vaults under the pretense of being his 'magical guardian' and placing it in other vaults, giving money to people he never even heard of. The names Weasley, Lupin and Prince came up more often than the other names and through them he had lost over 50,000 gallons. It was small change to him and it wasn't that important right now, but Harry made a mental note to get the money back at some point.

From what Harry read, it appeared he had five vaults. One was a trust vault that was to do with his schooling, the main Potter vault which he could only enter when he came of age, a smaller vault called the Evans vault, a vault called the Pervell vault, which like the Potters he could only enter when he came of age, and a second smaller Potter vault.

It seemed that Dumbledore had only been allowed access to the main Potter Vault and his trust vault leaving the other three intact and free from theft.

Looking at Ragnok, Harry passed him the ledger while asking angrily "**Director, I'd like it if you could remove Albus Dumbledore from the list of people with access to my vault? It appears that he has been stealing from me ever since I was young and giving the money to others.**"

Snarling in anger as he read the ledger, Ragnok took out a piece of parchment and scribbled on it before putting it away and replying "**Done. Albus Dumbledore will never darken your vaults again. Unfortunately as he had been acting in status of Magical Guardian you cannot get back any money that was taken unless he has been doing something illegal with it.**"

"**Director Ragnok, I've decided I'd like to take control of the vaults now.**" Cara interrupted quietly.

"**Indeed?**" Ragnok said raising one eybrow while passing her a crimson quill and a piece of parchment "**Sign here, here and here and we can go to the Scolaris vault immediately. I assume you will join us Mr. Potter.**" Ragnok added as Cara signed and passed back the parchment and quill.

"**I will Director. If it's no trouble, could we have a look at the trust and Evans vault when we're done?**" Harry asked getting up from his seat.

"**It's no problem Mr. Potter. Come this way please. We have a cart waiting for us.**"

As Ragnok lead them to the cart, Harry took a closer look at the walls. Each wall was covered in images and names of battles and wars the Goblins had taken part in. Next to each image there were the names, age and rank of every goblin that had died in battle that battle.

When they finally reached the cart and were seated, it took off without a moment's notice and flew down winding tunnels before stopping before an ancient vault door guarded by two oriental dragon statues.

Noticing the siblings looking at the statues Ragnok said "Those statues represent the two pillars of the Scolaris family, the one on the right represents Cognitio or Knowledge and the one on the left represents Verum or Truth. In actuality they are the test that you must pass to gain access to the vault."

"How are statues a test?" Cara asked curiously eyeing the statues cautiously.

"You place one hand on each of the dragons and they will judge if you're worthy or not. Cognito will test how knowledgeable you are while Verum will test how trustworthy you are and if you would spill the Scolaris family secrets." Ragnok said brushing dust off Cognito.

"And if I fail?" Cara prompted.

"You either get the shock of your life or become a mental vegetable and Gringotts gets your vaults." Ragnok smiled evilly.

"Well in for a knut, in for Gallon." Cara joked nervously as she placed her hands on the dragon statues.

As soon as she did, the ruby eyes of the dragons glowed an unearthly red and a low rumble came from the statues, slowly rising in pitch until it almost became painful to listen to before suddenly the statues stopped glowing and the noise stopped. As Cara removed her hands from the statues the vault door slowly creaked open.

"Cara are you alright?" Harry asked as he took in her appearance.

She was sweating and breathing heavily. Her usually pitch mousy brown hair now turned black and looked like she would collapse any moment.

After taking a few deep breaths Cara said "I'm fine. It just took a lot out of me." Turning to Ragnok she stated "I guess this means the vault is mine then."

Laughing a full body laugh Ragnok replied "Yes Miss Faye. The vault is yours, would you like to look around?"

"Of course I would Director. Let's go Harry." Cara said as she dragged Harry into the vault.

* * *

The first thing that Cara thought when she entered the vault was that it was sort of anticlimactic.

Sure there were the odd stacks of gallons, gemstones and jewellery everywhere but what was mainly taking up the vault space were dozens of trunks that were emblazoned with the Scolaris family crest, each one with a specific topic written underneath the crest. She looked at the one closest to her and saw the title '_Bone Magiks' _which intrigued her. Walking over to the trunk she opened it and was surprised by what was inside.

In the left compartment there was a small library full of books about necromancy and how the body worked while on the right there were small jars full of what looked like bone chips and other parts of the body like muscles and nails.

Thinking quickly she ran over to another trunk that had '_WandCrafting_' written on it and pulled the trunk open, looking inside she was once again greeted with the sight of books on the left and what she could only guess were wandcores on the right.

As she looked down at the trunks an idea hit her and she yelled "Hey Harry!" Startling him and causing him to jump "Can you gather all the trunks into the middle of the vault? I've got an idea."

After getting a sigh and the sounds of trunks being moved in return Cara grabbed a handful of gallons and asked Ragnok "**Director. I would like to purchase a two large secure trunks from Gringotts that can decrease in size.**"

"**Of course, that would be 40 gallons**." Ragnok replied as Cara counted out the money until she realised she hadn't taken enough. Swearing she ran into the vault and counted out the remainder before running back out to Ragnok and dumping the amount into his hands taking the trunks from the goblin that was holding them and bringing them back into the vault where she was happy to see that Harry had almost finished dragging all of the trunks together.

Smirking evilly she yelled out "THINK FAST" as she threw one of the shrunken trunks right at him.

Turning around quickly he grabbed the trunk before asking "So why did you want me to put all the trunks together? And not that I don't appreciate it, but I've already got a school trunk."

"Ah, but the trunk isn't for schoolwork" Cara smirked "It's for all of these lovely trunks full of knowledge. I thought we could bring them to our schools and learn a bit more. Some of these topics are really obscure." Cara said as she dragged over the _Bone Magik_ trunk and threw it into her new trunk. "Plus I think that anything you learn at Hogwarts would be old stuff and that this might actually challenge you."

* * *

After a half hour of lugging trunks to and fro, Cara and Harry left the Scolaris vault and followed Ragnok to the Evans Vault. Inside Harry found that his mother had left him a small box with instructions to open it on his 13th birthday and a letter that he informed him he should open when he was alone. She had also asked him to deliver a small glowing vial, which Harry could recognise as memories, and a journal to a man named _"Sev"._ Pocketing it and looking around he decided in a spur of the moment descion to grab a group of his mothers journals that were lying open on top of an upturned cauldron.

Leaving the vault Cara and Harry were taken to his trust fund where Harry took, a purse full of Gallons and, at Harry's insistence, Cara took some money from the vault as well.

Leaving Gringotts, Harry's and Cara decided to split up before meeting back at The Leaky Cauldron in a few hours time.

Harry headed straight to Flourish &amp; Blotts to grab as many books as he could and was mildly surprised that there was what the manager called a "Student Package Deal" containing all of the textbooks Harry would need for the first year as well as some extra books used for wider reading.

Avoiding a shady alley where he noticed many hooded wizards lurking, he walked straight past and into Eeylops Owl Emporium to hopefully find an owl that would be able to take letters to his father. As soon as he stepped through the door a large white owl descended and decided to perch on his shoulder, affectionately nuzzling his ear.

"Ye must be a special one" An old man cackled from behind Harry "That bird has bitten the fingers off of anyone who even tries to approach 'er. The Malfoy boy just made eye contact and she tried to claw his eyes out."

"Well I suppose I'm special in that respect Mr?"

"Eeylops. But please, call me Ethan. A'ving Harry Potter in my store is honour enough." Noticing Harry reach towards his pocket, Eeylops said "Peace Mr. Potter. Ti's obvious that you don't want no attention, so on me honour, no one will know that you came 'ere. Now would you like to purchase that beautiful owl on ye shoulder?"

Looking at the beautiful owl Harry nodded and asked "So how much will she cost me?"

"For 'er? Hmm, 20 gallons as she's a rare breed and I'll throw in two bags of owl treats since you're taking her off me hands."

"Deal. Will I need anything else to care for her?" Harry asked while taking the money out of his pocket and giving it to Eeylops.

"Nothing but a name. She's ne'er been one to live in a cage." Eeylops smiled toothily.

"Well how about Rowena-Ouch" Harry exclaimed as the Owl pecked his ear. "I'll take that as a no then. How about Helg-ow. That's a no I guess. How about Hedwig? She was a great witch and discovered the animagus potion?" Fully prepared to be pecked again, Harry was surprised when she gave a low hoot and affectionately head butted him.

"So I suppose you and um, Hedwig will be leaving now then Mr. Potter?" Eeylops asked happily as he watched the scene.

"Yes sir. Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be sure to tell others what a great store Eeylops is and how friendly you are."

* * *

Leaving the store Harry told Hedwig to fly to his room at the leaky cauldron and wait for him to return, before he headed to the apothecary to grab potion supplies. Deciding to leave Olivanders until last, Harry went to Madam Malkins to get his school uniform.

Madam Malkin was a short smiling woman who told Harry that he would be dealt with "just as soon as I finish with him" pointing towards a slightly round boy who was being watched like a hawk by a stern faced elderly woman who Harry could only guess was his Grandmother.

"Now dearie, just lift your arms up. Yes like that and… We're done. I say Augusta your grandson seems to be a good lad, reminds me an awful lot of Frank though."

"Indeed" Augusta nodded "but I'm afraid he may never live up to his parents legacies. Until a few years back we weren't even sure he was a wizard!"

Watching this exchange, Neville seemed to slink lower and lower in the robes he was wearing looking like he wanted to escape and leave as soon as possible. Finally the women finished talking and Augusta told Neville that they would be headed home.

Neville, obviously wanting to escape any more embarrassment, ran to the door- knocking Harry down in the process.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry." Neville said embarrassed.

"See what I mean Martha? No awareness whatsoever." Augusta said to Madam Malkin.

Helping Harry up, Neville suddenly gasped "You're Harry Potter!" Which attracted the adults attention instantly.

"Dammit. Cara assured me that disguise was full proof and so far two people have recognised me." Harry grumbled. "She's got some explaining to do"

"Harry James Potter, as I live and breathe. I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Augusta exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sorry madam, you are?" Harry asked cautiously as he brushed his clothes off. He hadn't recognised the woman and in all honesty, she frightened him a little.

"I am the Dowager Longbottom of House Longbottom. I am also your God-grandmother as my daughter in law was your godmother."Augusta explained calmly, apparently not bothered that Harry hadn't recognised her.

"Then I am sorry for not recognizing you Dowager Longbottom. I am sure you are very busy today and so I will get out of your way." Harry said, trying to shake her off so he could get everything done as soon as possible.

"Nonsense Mr. Potter, Neville and I were on our way home and I must insist you join us when you are done."

Wondering to himself why the women just wouldn't leave him alone, Harry decided to switch tactics.

"As much as I would love to join you Dowager Longbottom, I have not been in England for a long time and the only reason I'm here is to get my things for Hogwarts. In fact today is the first time I've been in England since I was young and my sister and I have already made plans for dinner."

"You have a sister?" a small voice asked curiously.

Noticing that Neville had asked the question and seemed genuinely interested, Harry replied "Yeah, Cara. She's my adoptive older sister and is probably causing trouble somewhere."

"You said that it was your first time in England, Where are you staying?" Neville asked, feeling a bit bolder as Harry seemed to like him.

"The Leaky Cauldron. Cara and I have separate rooms there." Harry stated. Turning to Madam Malkin, Harry Asked "Not to trouble you madam but could we get started on getting me robes?"

"Of course dearie, just stay still and I'll get started" Madam Malkin said as she took out some tape measures and flicked her wand, levitating the tape measures.

Jumping at the opening Augusta said "Mr. Potter, I insist that you and your sister come stay with Neville and I until school starts. I would very much like to talk to you and your sister over dinner tomorrow. A talk between old allied houses as it were."

Swearing at himself, Harry realised he had dug himself into a hole. A talk between allied houses meant important business and if he declined meeting, it meant that the alliance would be broken and if he declined without valid reason, The house Longbottom could start a perfectly legal Blood Feud. Deciding to just accept the invitation, Harry smiled and replied "Then as _Allied Houses_ I accept your incredibly _gracious invitation_ to stay at your home. However my sister and I will still need to leave before dinner and will come back after we are done."

"Excellent. In that case Neville and I shall wait until you are done." Augusta smirked as she took a seat.

"Raise your hands dearie." Madam Malkin said as she took some final measurements. "All done. Would you like any charms done on your clothes? I can add growing and comfort charms so unless you grow to twice your height you won't need to buy a new set until the charms wear off?"

"That will be great madam. How much will that cost?" Harry asked taking out the money.

Waving her wand over some robes, Madam Malkin replied "24 Gallons and 4 sickles Mr. Potter." Before waving her wand again causing the robes to fold themselves up and fly into a bag which she passed to Harry.

"As you are done here Mr. Potter, shall we head out? Where do you need to go?" Augusta asked politely.

"Well Dowager Longbottom, I need to go to Olivanders to get a wand and then I should be done. Has Neville got his already?" Harry asked as they left the store.

"No, I'm afraid that Neville will be using his Fathers wand. It's a perfectly good wand that will hopefully release Neville's inner potential."

Gasping Harry quickly said "Dowager Longbottom. I'm not sure if you know this but unless Neville gets his own wand, he will never reach his own potential. The wand chooses the wizard and unless his father's wand has chosen him, then chances are he would be a mediocre wizard at best."

"Mr. Potter. I assure you that Frank's wand is a perfect fit for Neville. You have nothing to be worried about." Augusta said sternly as Harry thought _Why Me?_

The last thing that Harry had wanted was to be trapped with someone who thought that they knew everything and what was best for everyone and here he was, with someone who assumed that a wand would just fit whomever. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea that would get Augusta off his back if he succeeded.

"Well how about a little bet them Dowager Longbottom?" Harry smirked.

"What sort of bet Mr. Potter?" Augusta smirked back.

"I still need to go to Olivander's to get my wand. If Neville's current wand is a match then Olivander would know. If it is a match then I'll stay at your home without any further complaints and cancel my dinner plans, If it isn't then you cook dinner for us tomorrow." Harry said as they walked towards the wandmakers.

Giving a chuckle, Augusta said "I accept. Let the best women win."

* * *

As Harry opened the door to the wandmakers shop he was instantly hit with the smell of old wood and smoke. Looking around he instantly saw differences between how his father worked and how Olivander worked.

Where Grindelwald made each wand specially for each person, it seemed that Olivander made wands in advance and sold them individually, merely testing people to see which wand was the most agreeable with the core of the wizard. This was a method that would never allow the true power of a wizard to be released as the wizard would only do as much as the wand allowed.

Slipping off his foci ring in case Olivander recognised what it was, Harry walked forward and bent over a dusty collection of wands when a voice called out.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. I thought I'd be seeing you soon." Olivander stated looking at the boys in question. "You have your Mother's eyes Mr. Potter . It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Brilliant for charm work. Your father on the other hand, Eleven inches, mahogany, pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. But your father's wand Mr. Longbottom, Beech, eight inches and great for defence while your mother preferred Cherry ten inches. Better for healing."

Turning to Augusta he gave a small bow before saying "Dowager Longbottom. It's good to see you so well. Alder, twelve inches, bendy and good for non-verbal spell work. Shall we get started on your wands then?"

"Not so fast Garrick. Mr. Potter and I have a small bet to complete first." Augusta said smiling.

"Oho" Olivander said happily "And what bet may I help with then?"

"Neville is to use his father's wand, Mr. Potter is insisting that it would never accept him and using it he would be a pitiful wizard if he did." Augusta said glancing over at Harry who was watching Olivander's shake his head slowly at what Augusta had said.

"Dowager Longbottom. I am sorry to say that Mr. Potter is correct. Frank's wand would never work as well for Neville as it has for Frank. It's best to get him a new wand."

Looking defeated Augusta nodded to Harry in defeat as she said "Neville shall get his wand first then." Almost as if she was daring Harry to disagree.

"Excellent Mr. Longbottom. Extend your wand arm. Yes like that. Hmm, try this one. 13" long, made of cherry wood and has a unicorn hair core. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Instantly the wand gave out red and yellow sparks which popped like fireworks after a few seconds.

"Ah excellent. That wand has chosen you and you should use _only_ that wand from now on Mr. Longbottom." Olivander said happily looking at Augusta when he said _only_. "Now Mr. Potter it's your turn. Wand arm out and try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Harry had barely moved his arm before it was snatched and replaced with another, Olivander saying "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try. No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on try it out."

This went on for a while more and as the pile of tried wands grew taller Olivander seemed to get happier and more excited. "Try this one. An unusual combination holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

As soon as Harry took the wand. He felt something akin to an electric current running through his arm. He raised the wand and swished it downwards, fire flying out of the end just barely missing Olivander, who was clapping. Either due to Harry finally having a wand that fit or that he didn't get roasted. Harry couldn't decide so he chose the latter.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter, but curious. Most curious." Olivander said staring at the wand in Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Olivander but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible things, yes, but great."

Harry and Neville paid seven gallons each for their wands before being bowed out of the shop by Olivander.

* * *

**AN: Happy New Year! **

**Sorry this took so long to update, My inspiration went on a winter vacation without me halfway through writing this chapter and I only finished it a few hours ago. To make up for the lack of updates I made this chapter quite a bit longer than usual (Ignore the fact that most of it is filler, plot progression and nods to the future of this story)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me the age that Cara should be and thank you to anyone who has Favourite, Followed etc. It inspires me to write faster, so if you want faster updates, more reviews help!**

**Also if anyone can come up with chapter names for the story that would be a _huge_ help. I just suck at naming stuff :P**

**Parts of this chapter were written by J.K Rowling and modified by me to be shorter, make more sense etc.**

**As always, If I've made a mistake somewhere then let me know in the reviews, If you liked it then review, if you didn't like it, please let me know why so I can avoid making the mistake in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP universe except for my OCs. If I did then there would be sequels to the books.**

* * *

It was fairly late before Harry left Neville and his grandmother to the leaky cauldron to meet with Cara, who was busy sitting at a table reading her book on _Bone Magiks_ sipping a cup of coffee.

"The coffee here is brilliant!" Cara exclaimed happily as she looked up from her book "What took you so long? I thought you'd only be a few hours."

"We have a change of plans." Harry sighed as he sat in the seat opposite Cara "An old friend of my family has invited us to stay."

Looking panicked, Cara shut her book and drained her cup to the dregs before closing her eyes and asking "When, where and who are we staying with?"

"The Dowager Longbottom and her grandson Neville Longbottom."

"That's good I suppose." Cara sighed "They're an Ancient and Noble house right?"

"Ancient and Most Noble house. One of the seven I think." Harry corrected. "The others are The Potters, Bones, Blacks, Olivanders, Notts and Gaunts who are extinct."

"Why seven? I mean surely there must have been more houses like Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?" Cara asked.

"Because those were the seven most powerful families during the time the ministry was founded and seven provides a balance and is the strongest magical number. The Potters, Bones and Longbottoms were traditionally 'Light' families while the Blacks, Notts and Gaunts were 'dark'. The Olivander family were considered as neutral for the most part." Harry explained.

"So what. Now that the Gaunt's are extinct will they replace them?"

"Probably not. The seven were apparently related to the four founders with the Gaunts and Notts being related to Slytherin, Bones and Black with Ravenclaw, Olivander and Longbottom with Hufflepuff and the Potters were apparently related to Gryffindor. But most of it is considered legend and folklore."

"So we're staying with a Hufflepuff?"

"Yep."

"When do we leave?" Cara asked as Augusta Longbottom walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now apparently." Harry said gesturing towards Augusta who was walking towards them. 

Getting up from her seat and turning around, Cara looked where Harry was gesturing and stuck out her hand saying "Dowager Longbottom, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Grasping Cara's hand, Augusta shook it and said "You must be Harry's older sister Cara. Pleasure to meet you as well. Has Harry told you that you will be staying with myself and my grandson for the remainder of the holiday?"

"Yes, we were just talking about that. Very _gracious_ of you to allow us to stay with you." Cara smiled.

"It's no problem. I look forward to getting to know how you met Harry. Are you packed?"

"Not yet I'm afraid. If you excuse me I can start packing now." Cara said and as she finished talking, she picked up her books, turned on her heel and walked towards the stairs.

"If you don't mind Dowager Longbottom, I need to get packed as well." Harry said quickly as Augusta smiled before saying

"Take your time Mr. Potter, and please call me Augusta."

"Then call me Harry" he grinned before leaving for upstairs.

* * *

Harry quickly threw his school purchases into the trunk and stripped the room of anything that belonged to him. Taking out both his wands, Harry took his watch off and placing it on the floor, Harry tapped his wand against it, turning it into a trunk. He quickly decided to store his custom wand in his watch trunk in case Augusta realised that he had a different wand.

Taking his foci ring out of his pocket and slipping it on, Harry concentrated on trying to hiding his magical signature and sweeping his hand sideways he cast _Invitus_ which would hopefully hide his magical signature from anyone looking for it.

Looking around the room and satisfied that he was done, he once again tapped the trunk, turning it back into his watch and placing it on his wrist before going over to his school trunk and locking it.

Sitting on his bed for a moment, Harry wondered what his life would have been like if Grindelwald had never taken him. Would he have grown up loved and cherished or would he have died on the doorstep?

Would he even know about his parents and magic?

Shaking his thoughts out of his head, Harry looked over the room once more before heading downstairs to Tom the barman to let him know they were leaving.

* * *

Once Cara had finished packing and came downstairs to an impatient Augusta Longbottom, Augusta had a house elf send their luggage to Longbottom manor while they took a portkey to Longbottom Manor Study.

As the portkey stopped, Harry landed with a loud thud and found himself on his back.

Groaning he slowly got up with help from Augusta and took the offered seat.

"So, Mr. Potter. That was quite a landing." Augusta smiled

"Harry's never been able to use portkeys, the first time he used one he flew into a wall on landing." Cara joked.

"Really?" Augusta asked, raising an eyebrow "Usually that only happens with wizards with high magical power. Have you had yourself checked at Gringotts?"

Shifting in his seat a bit, Harry answered "Yes ma-Augusta. We went to Gringotts before meeting you."

"Excellent! I won't ask you what it was exactly but was it above a tier two?"

"No Augusta. It wasn't" Harry replied honestly.

"Ah well, Your Grandfather was a tier two wizard as well you know. He and I went to get tested on the same day." Augusta smiled before a loud crash and groan came from outside.

Sighing, Augusta stood up and walked to the door and opened it, revealing a very embarrassed Neville standing there.

"Um. Hello." Neville stammered "I was just urm..."

"What have I told you about eavesdropping Neville?" Augusta chastised "It's unbecoming of the heir of Longbottom."

"Yes Grandmother." Neville said looking down.

"Now that you're here, show Harry and Cara to their rooms please." Augusta said dismissing them. "Dinner will be in about two hours.

"Yes Grandmother." Neville said escorting Cara and Harry out "This way please."

Leading Harry and Cara out of the study, Neville led them upstairs to where the bedrooms were before stopping outside one.

Gesturing to it, Neville stammered "This is where you'll be staying Miss, urm, Cara."

"Thank you Neville. And it's just Cara, Miss seems way too old for me." Cara laughed.

"Right. Ok, Cara." Neville said looking a bit embarrassed. "Harry" Neville said turning to face him as he pointed across the hall "You'll be um, staying in the room adjacent to this one. It's next to mine."

"Thank you Neville." Harry said going and opening the door to his room looking inside and finding all his luggage already out.

"So what do we do now?" Cara asked Neville.

"Well, I'll give you a tour of the manor I suppose. Inside or outside first?" Neville answered

"Outside!" Cara shouted whereas Harry said "Inside." After a brief staring contest with Harry looking away at the last second, Cara repeated "Outside please."

"Sure." Neville smiled, escorting them outside where they saw one of the most beautiful gardens they had ever seen.

The Garden wasn't beautiful in the sense that everything was ordered by flower type but beautiful in that they could tell that it had been loved and cared for.

In the middle of the garden there was a ancient oak tree surrounded by mossy rocks with runes covering them and small glowing plants at the base of each stone.

Noticing their looks, Neville said "The plant's are moonlace. Rumours have it that moonlace originally came from a mystical island called Ogygia where a queen was banished to."

"Wow. This garden's amazing. It must have taken ages to cultivate." Cara said quietly in admiration. 

"Yeah. It did." Neville smiled, glad that someone recognised his work.

"You grew these?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Before I was certain I had magic," Neville looked downcast at this, "I spent my time trying Herbology out. It doesn't require magic as all the spells can be done with runes. I carved the runes in the stones myself." Neville pointed out.

Pointing to one of the stones Cara asked "That rune's for growth isn't it?"

"Yes. That was the third rune I carved. The other runes are for repairing any damage the tree gets and making sure it doesn't grow too large."  
"This is amazing!" Harry exclaimed "You'll definitely be the best at herbology at Hogwarts."

Blushing Neville said "I'm not sure about that. It may be the only magic I'm good at but that's not too hard to beat.

"Well, I'm sure you have tons of other talent Neville." Cara smiled leaning against a rock "Even yours truly has trouble with some magic. I suck at charms and herbology while I'm above average in transfiguration and theory. Harry sucks at just about everything except charms and offensive and defensive magic though. Magic is all about balance, if you're good at one thing you need to suck at other stuff."

"I-I could teach you and Harry some herbology if you wanted. I mean I-I'm good at it so it might help?" Neville offered nervously.

"Sure, That'd be great." Cara smiled "What about you Harry? Will you take up Neville's offer?"  
Harry looked up and said "Sure, That'd be great. Thanks Neville."

Just as he said that, a house elf popped next to them and said "Dinner is ready Master Bottom and Guests." before popping away to Merlin only knows where.

"I'll lead you to the dining room then.' Neville said and started walking back towards the house.

* * *

Meanwhile in a castle hidden somewhere in Scotland, an old man had just returned to his office when his attention was brought to a dusty instrument that had just started spinning again after almost ten years of gathering dust.

Realising what this may mean, Albus Dumbledore quickly ran to some other instruments and switched them on waiting for them to hopefully activate and confirm that Harry Potter was once again in Britain.

While waiting Dumbledore thought back to when he had first learnt that Harry had disappeared.

* * *

_Dumbledore was in his office, It had been one day since he had dropped Harry off with his relatives and had just come back from a tedious meeting with Minister Bagnold where she had informed him that they caught Sirius Black who had killed Peter Pettigrew and admitted to betraying the Potters. Of course, Dumbledore knew that Sirius was not a death eater but being the godfather to the Boy-Who-Lived would mean trouble. So for the greater good, Albus had Sirius thrown into Azkaban without trial._

_But when he had returned he had found all his monitoring devices had stopped working, almost as if the magic had been stripped out of them!_

_One instrument not working he could understand, but all seven! And his own monitoring and tracking charms failing too was cause for alarm. Deciding quickly to apperate to the Dursleys, he was shocked when he had found out that Petunia had never even found Harry on her doorstep! _

_In hindsight, Dumbledore thought he probably should have made sure Harry had been given directly to Petunia instead of left on a doorstep, but still._

_The fact that all his spells had failed him pointed to a magical being taking Harry as opposed to a muggle_

_ Realizing what would happen if the Prophet got a hold of the information that their savior had been kidnapped, Dumbledore quickly wrote an official statement saying that Harry was going to grow up somewhere under fidelus and unplotable charms for his own safety. Any letters would be redirected to Hogwarts and given to Harry when he came of age._

_Content with what he had written, Dumbledore sent it off with Fawkes and sat on his chair, waiting for the inevitable backlash that he'd receive from the public. Sighing, he thought about how he would find Harry and what would happen when he found him._

* * *

Back in the office, Dumbledore had been quickly reactivating his instruments and almost whooped in joy when each of them worked!

One of them had even given a location before it gave out a loud cracking sound and broke. He supposed that he should have kept better care of his instruments but what does it matter?

Harry Potter had been in Diagon Alley!

He had a chance to catch Harry and get him to the Dursleys before Hogwarts started and he could get Harry back under his thumb. Quickly Dumbledore apparated into the leaky cauldron and approached Tom the Barman.

Putting on his friendly Grandfather persona Dumbledore started a conversation with Tom asking if Harry had been there. Getting an answer from Tom pausing for a split second before denying it, Dumbledore used legilmency on him and quickly drew forth images of a hooded boy with dark hair asking Tom not to reveal he was Harry to the pub. He was about to leave Tom's mind when he heard the boy claim that his sister would be arriving shortly.

Quickly pulling out of Tom's mind, Dumbledore asked "Tom, you wouldn't have seen a young hooded man travelling with a girl would you? It's a matter of the upmost importance that I speak with them."

"Well, yessir I did, um, he left quite a while ago. Seemed to be in quite a rush."

"Do you know where he went?"

"N-no sir." Tom stuttered.

Dumbledore quickly used legilmency again and entered the barkeep's mind. He saw a young man and woman take a portkey with Augusta Longbottom and pulled out of Tom's mind quickly. He now knew where Harry was and how to get to him.

Thanking Tom for his time, Dumbledore headed out of the Leaky Cauldron and Apparated straight to the gates of Longbottom Manor, where a young boy was eating dinner unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

**AN: **

**Sorry this took so long to so long to update, I've been really busy with Sixth Form/11th Grade? Apparently all my teachers decided to give me a different exam each week which really cut down on writing time :( Didn't help that this is the 4th draft of this chapter as all the others I found subpar.**

**Either way I wanted to get something up before the end of February just so that I feel like I haven't abandoned it yet. I'll make a deal with you guys. If I can get 5 reviews I'll definitely upload the next chapter before the 14th of March. **

**Now to address some reviews :)**

**Dgf123- Thank you so much for your message and review, It's really appreciated :)**

**Dars D. Devillions****\- There probably won't be any romance in this story (At least until end of third/fourth year) and it probably won't be Luna, But I can assure you she will have an incredibly important part of the story.**

**Princess Caraboo- Alright, I'm not going to say that Grindelwald using muggle tech is not ridiculous as I can understand where you're coming from but give him some credit. He waged war during WW2 so he must have known about guns and the amount of power muggle's have. Wizards can kill in small groups but need to be near each other, Muggle's have long range weapons, Nukes, bombs weapons that can kill cities all at the push of a button and in less than a minute. Now imagine you were a Dark Lord trying to take over Europe, Wouldn't you want to have a weapon that could wipe out cities? **

**TLDR- Grindelwald would take Muggle tech as any advantage in the war would have helped.**

**PS. If it seems really disjointed I wrote it over the course of 3 weeks whenever I had a spare moment so yeah...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP universe except for my OCs. If I did then Ron would have been roasted by Dragons and Arthur would have been a badass.**

* * *

It was late in the evening when Harry Potter, Cara Faye and Neville Longbottom found themselves sitting at a desk in Longbottom manor across from one of the greatest Wizards of all time. Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry, Cara, Neville and Augusta had just finished dinner and were talking about how good it was when Augusta stood up and informed them that someone had just tripped the wards. A moment after she had said that the doorbell rung and Augusta left the room to see who it was.

Excusing herself Cara left for her room to get an early night while Harry and Neville went to the parlour to continue talking. However when they left the room they found Cara in the main hallway listening to Augusta and someone else argue.

"Hey, listen to this." Cara said beckoning them to come closer, "Augusta's ripping the hell out of the visitor."

Harry had barely stepped forward to listen when he heard Augusta yell "Goddamit Albus, There's absolutely no way in the seven circles of Hell that I'd let you see the boy. He's on holiday and you have no permission to be here."

"Ah but it's for the greater good Augusta."

Looking shocked Harry turned to Cara who was mouthing the words _Greater Good_ with a equally shocked look.

"Shut up with your dammed Greater Good. And stop with those thrice dammed twinkles unless you want me to rip out your eyes Dumbledore. I'm not too old to not be able to cast a decent gouging curse." Augusta snarled.

"I know that Harry's here. All I want is the chance to speak to him." Dumbledore said calmly, not the least fazed by Augusta's threats.

"UGH. Fine you old codger. I'll talk to Harry and see what he says. You WILL wait here though otherwise I will curse you so badly you will make Moody look attractive." Augusta threatened.

Quickly Harry, Cara and Neville ran into the parlour and pretended to talk before Augusta stormed in angrily and asked "Harry, Albus Dumbledore has asked to have an audience with you. Will you see him?"

"Can I have a moment to think on it?" Harry asked getting a curt nod in response "What do you think Cara, Should I talk with him now?"

"Well... We knew we would have to speak to him at one point and I suppose that he won't give up until he talks with you. However you could reveal your hand too early if you talk. We know some stuff about him, but it's heavily biased considering our source." Cara answered looking thoughtful "If you did talk with him I'd be with you. You'd need someone to have looked after you for the past few years."

"What about you Neville, think I should meet with him?"

"Um, He-he's the greatest Wizard in the world so I suppose blowing him off would be seen as rude?" Neville began "However if you go see him I'll be with you as witness to make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt you. A Longbottom always has a Potter's back."

"And you Augusta?"

"I wouldn't go near him with a five foot wand." Augusta spat "However if I did have to meet with him then I'd bring backup and witnesses. Just in case he tries anything. Ultimately though it's your decision."

Harry weighed up the decision in his mind thinking heavily.

_'Damn it all to hell' _Harry thought _'why couldn't he have waited to talk. If I blow off this meeting he'd probably make my life at Hogwarts hell but if I do meet with him_ _I have no idea how he'll behave towards me.'_

"Tell Dumbledore I'll meet with him Augusta. Is there somewhere where we can talk?" Harry asked.

"The Longbottom Study should work Harry" Augusta said "It's warded and will show Dumbledore you mean business. Neville will show you the way."

As Augusta left the room, Neville stood up and said "Follow me. The study is just across the hall, we may need more chairs though..."

* * *

Dragging some chairs out of the next room, Neville put three of them behind the desk, replacing the nice chair in front of the desk with a more uncomfortable one. Noticing this Harry raised a questioning eyebrow which Neville replied with "To put him off his game." Which Harry replied to with a smile.

Taking their places with Harry in the middle, Cara to his left and Neville on his right, Augusta entered with a scowl followed by an old wizard in flamboyant robes and a beard that wrapped around his waist and tucked into his robes.

"Ah, you must be Harry" the Wizard said as Augusta took her seat next to Neville "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I know." Harry said showing no interest in Dumbledore.

"May I ask where you have been these past ten years?" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling as he smiled happily.

"You may." Harry scowled.

Looking lost for a moment, Dumbledore smiled as he realised what he had asked adn rephrased his question "Where have you been these last ten years?"

"Away" was Harry's short reply.

Getting annoyed at Harry's short and non-committal responses, Dumbledore turned to Cara and said "And who are you?"

Smirking Cara replied "Cara, but you may call me Miss Faye."

"So what are you doing with Harry here?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling once more.

Cara replied with a sultry "He's my lover." Before bursting out in laughter at Dumbledore's shocked face. "No, no. He's just my brother. Plus, he's not my type."

"Ah, I hadn't realised that the Potter's had a daughter." Dumbledore said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"They didn't but he's my brother in all but blood." Cara replied with a shrug.

"Ah familial love is one of the most powerful types magic out there, I assume he's been staying with your parents then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Those dammed assbutts!" Cara swore loudly eliciting a loud gasp from Neville and a "Language!" from Augusta. "Sorry but the idea that they would look after someone else with magic is laughable."

"I assume you're muggle born then Miss Cara?"

"As far as we know, yes I am a first gen witch."

Raising his eyebrow Dumbledore stated "I'm unaware of the term first-gen witch? I assume that's what you call muggleborn."

"Indeed. Harry, my father and I believe the term '_muggle'_ to be fairly derogatory, as long as a human has magic then they should be classed as a magical." Cara replied.

"You mentioned you weren't staying with your parents yet mentioned your father?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"That's unimportant right now." Harry cut in to Cara's relief "Our father is the person we've been living with for the past ten years."

"Who is this man?" Dumbledore asked.

"Unimportant." Harry answered curtly.

"I beg to differ." Dumbledore replied, showing a small amount of annoyance "As your magical guar-"

"You really don't want to finish that sentence Dumbledore." Harry growled angrily "I know that you've been taking money from my accounts to pay people I don't know or care for namely the Weasley, Lupin and Prince families. Do you have an explanation?" Harry asked ignoring the shocked faces of Augusta and Neville at the news.

Looking slightly panicked, Dumbledore said "Remus Lupin was an old friend of your mother and father who can't find employment as he is a werewolf and no one wishes to employ him because of that, The Weasley family is an ancient and noble house that has fallen on hard times and the Prince family now goes by the name of Snape" Augusta gasped at this while Dumbledore continued "who will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts. As your magical guardian I am allowed to transfer money in a way your parents would have wanted."

"Severus Dumbledore! That's who you're giving money too?" Augusta shrieked "There's no way that James and Lily Potter would have granted permission to give their money to Snape. Hell, Snape and James's feud was legendary. It was probably only surpassed by Slytherin and Gryffindor themselves!"

"It's for the great-"

"Shut up Albus. This has gone way too far. You realise Harry here could arrest you and Snape for theft under the ancient laws? Unless James and Lily _specified _in their wills that you could give away money then you have been stealing from Harry."

Paling Dumbledore replied "Your parent's did say that Remus was to be looked after if anything happened to them."

"But was it written Albus? Did they specify that _Severus_ and the Weasleys were to be looked after? " Augusta asked angrily.

"No." Dumbledore replied quietly.

With a victorious look Augusta smirked and asked "Harry, what do you want to do with him?"

Realising he had the upper hand here, Harry thought to himself '_I can remove Dumbledore as my magical guardian! And possibly help Cara out with what she wants to find.'_

"Augusta..." Harry began "Is it possible for magical guardianship to be removed from Dumbledore and transferred to another?"

"Indeed Mr. Potter, It is." Augusta smiled she had an inkling of what Harry was going to ask.

"Would you be willing to take up my guardianship?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter I would." Augusta said ignoring Dumbledore's sounds of protest.

"Thank you Augusta. Dumbledore." Harry smiled before turning to the old wizard "In exchange for not having you shipped off to Azkaban you will swear a wizards oath right now that you will step down as my magical guardian allowing Augusta to take your place and allow me an hour to look through Hogwart's students records without you watching."

Sighing Dumbledore said "I will agree to the first but not the second. If you tell me who you are looking for then I may be able to help you otherwise I cannot. It goes against my oath as headmaster."

Giving a questioning glance at Cara and receiving an almost invisible nod in reply Harry said "A wizard named Jonah Faye, we think he'd be about eighteen now? We aren't too sure. All that matters is that we find him."

Frowning slightly, Dumbledore slowly said "As far as I know we have never had a Faye in Hogwarts within the last eighteen years or during my time as headmaster."

"Thank you" Cara said quietly looking down, Dumbledore noticed this and took mental note of the name realising it was important to the girl and promised himself to search it further.

"The oath Albus." Augusta reminded threateningly.

"Is it really necessary my boy? Don't you trust me?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling madly.

"I don't trust you Dumbledore, I barely know you, that's the entire reason I want the oath." Harry said harshly.

Sighing, Dumbledore asked "What do you want me to say?"

"Something along the lines of swearing my guardianship over to Augusta. On your magic." Harry said, wondering for a moment if Dumbledore would agree.

With a resigned sigh, Dumbledore swore "I Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore do solemnly swear upon my magic that I shall give up my Guardianship of one Harry James Potter to Augusta Mary Longbottom." As Dumbledore swore the oath, two threads of magic flew from his chest and attached itself to Harry and Augusta, who had a golden bond attach from Harry to Augusta signifying the bond was complete.

"Is that everything you wanted Albus?" Augusta asked, raising an eyebrow. "Otherwise I believe Harry, Cara and my grandson require sleep."

Looking annoyed for a moment before putting on his grandfatherly facade, Dumbledore said "No, That will be everything. I hope to speak with you more at Hogwarts Harry." Giving Harry a look that clearly meant that they would be talking at Hogwarts before he turned to Cara with a smile "It was nice meeting you Miss Cara. Always a pleasure Augusta, Neville."

Dumbledore stood up from his chair slowly and walked out of the room with Augusta following him out.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Cara remarked deadpan. "Now if you don't mind, Ima gonna go sleep now."

"Good Night." Said Neville

"G'night." Harry murmured.

Harry looked at the clock and noticed it was almost eleven pm, "We should probably get some sleep now if you're going to teach me herbology in the morning."

Neville grinned. It seemed Harry wasn't serious all the time. "I'm sure you're not as bad as Cara claims you are."

"No. I'm worse." Harry stated bluntly. "Anyway, I'm going to go sleep now. Wake me up whenever. G'night mate."

"G'night Harry." As the raven-haired boy walked out of the room, Neville smiled. It seemed he finally made a friend. Albeit a somewhat strange friend, but a friend nonetheless.

* * *

"You're a bloody fool, you know that Albus. If you hadn't taken money from Harry's vaults and abused your place as guardian, then chances are he would have talked with you and he would still be under your thumb." Augusta Longbottom hissed to Albus Dumbledore as they walked down the hallway.

"Augusta, It was for the greater good. The Weasleys are a poor family and with their second youngest joining Hogwarts this year they needed the Gallons. Not to mention how Remus can't find a job because of his, ah, _little problem_."

"For Merlin's sake Albus. You went against the will of an Ancient and Noble family here. Hell I remember you were the one who wanted the contents of James and Lily's will kept secret. I can understand giving money to Remus but to your pet Death Eater? Is that the whole reason why you wanted to close the will? Just to siphon off money for your Order of the Flaming Turkey?"

"Severus is firmly on the light side Augusta, he will be invaluable to the light when Voldemort returns and none of the money went to the Order's coffers."

"All we have is your word Albus on trusting Severus. You have never given _any_ reason why we should believe him and neither has he for that matter."

"I trust Severus Augusta."

"And I trust the Chudley Cannons will win this year's Quidditch Cup but that doesn't mean that they will. I also remember you claiming that you were training Harry, yet his sister didn't recognise you."

"What are you implying Augusta?"

"I'm not implying anything Albus. I'm just saying how strange it is that neither of them seemed to recognise their so called _teacher_."

"I see."

"No you don't Albus. If you try anything while he's at Hogwarts I promise the Prophet, The Quibbler all of our newspapers and wireless stations and the ICW will hear of this. And I'll push for verasitum to be used to testify if necessary."

As Dumbledore and Augusta stood at the gates of Longbottom Manor, Dumbledore asked one final question. "Do you know who his father is?"

"I assume you mean his adoptive father?" Augusta said getting a nod from Dumbledore in return. "No" She continued, "But it wouldn't matter if I did. I still wouldn't tell you, It's up to Harry if and when he decides to inform you who his father is."

"I see, Goodnight Augusta."

"Goodnight Albus. Remember what I said."

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up when a small house elf tugged his pyjamas softly to get him awake.

"Guest Harry Potter sir, Breakfast is in the diney hall in twenty minutes." The house elf said.

"Thank you." Harry replied as the house elf disappeared with a loud _pop_.

Getting up from the incredibly comfy bed, Harry stretched his arms and lay on the floor for a moment before starting some push-ups.

Ever since he was young, Grindelwald had emphasised the importance of keeping in perfect physical condition for a variety of reasons. Number one reason was because it was healthy and even though wizards lived much longer than their non-magical counterparts, a healthy lifestyle could lengthen their lives by at least twenty years. The second reason was that many Wizards were only as good as their wands were. Many wizards were defenceless when you got close to them and very few were able to defend themselves without a wand on hand. On the top of his head, Harry could only really count Bellatrix Lestrange, James Potter, Sirius Black, Filus Flitwick and a younger Madam Bones as wizards who could fight without wands and survive. Of course Werewolves and vampires could fight without wands but they didn't count since their bodies were adapted differently to wizards.

Flipping himself onto his back, Harry started his sit ups while wondering what he would do about Dumbledore. His father and him had spent days talking about how they would handle Dumbledore and what would happen if Dumbledore wanted to see who he stayed with.

Cara had initially suggested a runaway-bohemian approach where she found Harry homeless and alone so she and a few others took him home with a few others who all lived together but that fell through as soon as they realised that it would mean Harry would have been left alone for at least nine months a year and no one would believe that.

The second idea was that Grindelwald would, if called, come up in polyjuice, but the problem with that was Dumbledore was sure to keep him in for more than one hour,

The third idea was just never giving a direct answer, a tactic that they had started so Harry supposed that he should continue with it while at school.

Standing back up, Harry quickly left the room to have a shower before breakfast.

As the warm water hit his back, He wondered briefly about his father and why they had to leave so suddenly. The only other time they had to leave so suddenly was when Grindelwald had accidently released his pet Nundu which promptly disappeared but at least he had given a reason that time.

Why would he tell them to leave with no reason?

It made no sense whatsoever.

Stepping out of the shower and quickly drying himself off with a spell, Harry threw some clothes on and walked to the dining room where he walked into a conversation between Cara and Neville.

"...he actually threw you out of a window!"

"More like dropped 'accidently' but I suppose it's the same. Morning Harry, want some toast?." Neville offered as Harry walked through the door

"No thanks Neville, I'm good. Morning Cara" Harry replied picking up a few sausages and putting them on a plate.

"Morning to you too Harry. Try the bacon, It's really good!" Cara said happily as she munched on a piece of Bacon.

"Did you want me to try to teach you herbology today?" Neville asked tentatively.

"Sure, I never really got how it all works. I should probably leave it to the potion masters and healers to be honest." Cara laughed. "You going to join us Harry?"

Before Harry could reply, Augusta's voice came from behind him "Actually, I was hoping I would be able to talk to Harry about some things."

Walking to the table and sitting at the head of it, Augusta continued "Am I right in thinking that your Father hasn't taught you anything about the Ancient and Noble Houses?"

"No he hasn't." Harry replied with a confused look on his face.

"Ah, well that does explain a lot. After breakfast would you please come see me in the study? I intend to teach you some house politics before you leave tomorrow."

"I'll be there Augusta." Harry replied picking up another sausage.

"So anyway," Cara began "What else did your uncle do Neville?"

* * *

**AN: As always Favourite, Follow &amp; Review if you liked it and have an account, Review or DM me if you didn't like it telling me why you didn't. And if you don't have an account, you should make one!**

**So I'm leaving the chapter here, We managed 9 reviews, So I uploaded this chapter early! Have a cookie if you reviewed and as always thank you **ㇱ0** :) If we manage 10 reviews I'll upload the next chapter by the 16th of March.**

**I hope you enjoyed Augusta gutting Dumbledore. Her having guardianship of Harry will become incredibly relevant later in the fic with what I plan to happen. (*Evil Laughter)**

**Also if you don't understand who Cara is looking for check out my sort of spinoff fic, This Love Can Save Us on a completely unrelated note does anyone have any recommendations for music to listen to while writing? I'm getting bored of my current playlists and started listening to showtunes and You Enjoyed! Next Time, Harry learns House Politics, Neville tries to teach herbology, ****Cara kills Plants and everyone leaves for the Train!**

* * *

**AN added 9/3/2015: Due to coursework commitments, even if I reach 10 reviews it's unlikely I'll have time to work on a chapter for the 16th :( I'll definitely update by the 22nd of March though :) But keep reviewing! I enjoy reading your reviews and they honestly make my day when I read them :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. All I own is my Oc's and a very expensive gaming laptop which I use for schoolwork and not gaming!**

* * *

The next morning found Harry, Cara, Neville and Augusta standing around a small letter with the Durmstrang crest emblazoned on it.

"So I suppose this is goodbye for now then." Cara said grinning happily, "Thank you for your hospitality Augusta and I hope to see you sometime in the future."

"It's no problem Cara." Augusta said with a smile. Augusta had grown fond of the young woman over the last few days and appreciated how much she cared for Harry while Cara respected how Augusta had brought up Neville almost single handed.

"Thanks for everything Neville, I'm sure the herbology lessons will come in handy this year." Cara said turning to the young boy.

"It-It was no problem Cara. Thanks for the transfiguration tips." Neville stammered nervously. She really liked him and knew that he had huge trouble with his confidence but Cara was certain that a few more weeks around Harry would leave him confidant with himself and around people.

"It was no problem Neville. Anyway urm," Cara began "Good luck at school Harry. Try not to cause too much trouble and stay on top of your work. Oh and owl me weekly."

"Will do Cara. Thats why I bought Hedwig." Harry replied with a small smile. "Stay safe alright."

"Isn't that my line?" Cara said laughing as she grabbed her trunk "Goodbye everyone. See ya soon. _incipe" _she said and as soon as she did, her and the trunk disappeared with a small pop.

Harry looked on at the place where Cara had disappeared and felt a small part of him leave with her.

He had gone through her leaving for about three years now but his father had always been there alongside him when she left for Durmstrang. Hell, he had never really been alone since he could remember as Grindelwald was always in the castle tinkering with something or other.

It felt wrong to him for some reason that his father wasn't here. He was supposed to see Cara and him off to school not blow them off when something more important came along.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Augusta say "Come now Harry. We need to get going to Platform 9 and 3/4 if you want to avoid the rush. Heaven knows they could make it less of a hassle to board the platform."

Grabbing his trunk, Harry quickly strode over to the fireplace where Neville was standing, fiddling with his trunk as he did so.

"Now Harry, we will be using floo powder to arrive at the platform. I assume you know how to use it?"

Nodding, Harry replied "Yes Augusta. What's the destination name?"

"Platform Nine And Three Quarters Interior." Neville said quickly.

"Ready to go Neville, Got Trevor?" Augusta asked sternly.

Looking down, Neville said "Yes Grandmother. Trevor's in my pocket."

"Alright. Then Neville shall go first, then you Harry and I will go in last. Whenever you are ready Neville."

Nodding Neville dragged his trunk to the fireplace and pulled some green powder from the clay pot at the side. Pausing for a moment, Neville forcefully threw the powder into the fireplace causing green sparks to jump before fizzling out of existence.

Walking into the fire Neville quickly said "Platform Nine And Three Quarters Interior." before he and his trunk disappeared in a flash of green.

"Your turn now Harry." Augusta said as she waved her wand around the room, resetting the wards.

Walking to the fireplace, Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it gently into the fire causing it to glow green. Stepping into the fire with his trunk Harry felt a slight warm tingle where the flames touched his skin and said "Platform Nine And Three Quarters Interior." before he felt the slight sensation of falling and the sound of roaring in his ears.

As Harry was thrown out of the fireplace and into the arms of an unprepared Neville the first thing he saw was a large crimson steam train billowing smoke.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked as he helped Harry back up.

Coughing slightly, Harry replied "Just, ugh, peachy. I hate magical travel." as Augusta walked out of the Floo without any problems. Noticing the boys Augusta asked "Is everything alright?"

Neville said "An adverse Floo reaction Grandmother." while Harry replied "There's no problem." The two boys looked at each other for a moment before laughing over the fact they said completely opposite things.

"Are we getting to Hogwarts in that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, that's the Hogwarts express. Commissioned in 1849 by Minister Gambol it's been in use ever since." Augusta said with a smile. turning to Neville she said "That's where I first met your grandfather. Asked to share a compartment and we grew close over that trip." For a moment Augusta looked into the distance, most likely thinking about her late husband, Harry thought, before she looked up and said "Goodness it's almost Eleven. The train will be leaving soon."

Taking lead, Augusta walked towards the train and opened the door, helping Harry and Neville get their trunks aboard.

"Now remember boys, don't get into too much trouble and make friends. Oh and keep off of Dumbledore's radar if you can." Augusta said with a smile. "Now you better get going. Don't forget to owl me if you need anything and remember what we talked about yesterday Harry."

"Will do Augusta. Thanks again for the lessons. Goodbye." Harry said as he stepped onto the train.

"Goodbye Neville, Harry." Augusta said as the train began to move, noticing a redheaded family quickly boarding.

As they walked through the corridor Neville quickly found a compartment with only one girl in who was reading a book. Neville wanted to go find an empty compartment but before he could say anything Harry walked up to the glass knocked and asked the person inside the compartment

"Hi are these seats taken?"

Looking up for a moment the girl glanced at the two boys before saying "No, feel free to sit down."

As Neville pulled his trunk into the compartment, Harry quickly pushed his trunk beneath his seat before helping Neville drag his trunk into the compartment.

Deciding to introduce themselves Harry said "I'm Harry Potter and he's Neville Longbottom"

Closing her book the girl calmly replied "Daphne Greengrass. It's nice to see you again Scion Longbottom."

Looking like a deer caught in headlights at being addressed, Neville regained his composure and replied "You-likewise Heiress Greengrass. I hope you are doing well"

"I am thank you for asking Scion Longbottom."

Seeing Harry's confused face Neville elaborated "We know each other from when we were younger. She lives nearby to Longbottom Manor and as such we used to have playdates."

"Ah, that explains it. Nice to meet you Heiress Greengrass." Harry said, smiling at the blonde girl. She reminded him of an old friend who had lived down in the village near Umbarturris before she died of an incurable illness.

"You too." Daphne said as she closed the book "So you are the legendary Harry Potter then?"

"I don't know so much about legendary, but yes I'm him."

"Interesting." Daphne said, looking at Harry like he was an intriguing puzzle "Are the stories about you true then?"

"Which ones" Harry asked curiously "The ones where I kill Hydras, save the maiden and fly into the sunset?"

"No." Daphne said with an air of boredom "The ones where you were taken by Dumbledore to be trained."

"No. Those have no truth to them whatsoever." Harry said with a smile.

"Ah well. If you don't mind I would like to finish this book. Nice talking to you Potter." Daphne said as she took out her book once more."

About half an hour later, three boys, including a pale blonde haired boy that slightly reminded Harry of a ferret barged in with the pale one asking "They're saying that Harry Potter's in this compartment. I assume that's you."

"You would assume right then mister..."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and they're Crabbe and Goyle."

Neville coughed a little which might have been hiding a snigger, which Draco Malfoy picked up on.

"Think my names funny do you? I've heard of you Longbottom. I probably have more magic in my pinkie finger than you do in your entire body you filthy squib. And you Greengrass think that your family's business is doing well? One word to my father and you'll be bankrupt. You'll soon find out that some families are better than others here Potter. I can help you better than this squib and the slut Greengrass's inferior families ever could" Malfoy sneered.

At that remark Harry saw red and remarked "Scion Longbottom, Heiress Greengrass let me know if I get this wrong would you?"

Seeing Daphne and Neville nod Harry continued "You are of the House Malfoy correct? And your two apes are from the houses of Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Yes, we are from those houses" Draco replied unsteadily, not quite sure what was going on.

"Then you are wrong about the houses Greengrass and Longbottom being inferior to your own. The Malfoy family is a minor house not holding a seat on the Wizgamot and only being a few hundred years old while the Crabbe and Goyle family are nefarious for inbreeding."

"How dare you say that about my house. When-"Malfoy hissed

"I am not finished Malfoy." Harry interrupted. "The house Longbottom is an _Ancient and Most Noble House_ unlike your own and holds two seats on the Wizgamot while the house Greengrass is an _Ancient and Noble House_ and holds one seat on the Wizgamot. So you see you are wrong about them being inferior. If anything you are inferior to them."

"But what of the House Potter?" Daphne mock exclaimed.

"The House Potter is an _Ancient and Most Noble House_ akin to mine Heiress Greengrass, They hold two seats on the Wizgamot and are one of the oldest and richest in Britain." Neville replied, obviously trying to keep a straight face.

"So you see Malfoy, I do not need your help whatsoever. Good day." And with a wave of his hand, Harry wandlessly threw Malfoy out of the compartment, followed by both Crabbe and Goyle.

"Impressive that you know wandless and non-verbal magic Potter. I thought you said you hadn't been trained?" Daphne asked curiously.

"I never said I hadn't been trained, I just said I wasn't trained by Dumbledore." Harry said with a shrug.

"And the magic..." Daphne prompted.

"It was non-verbal but definitely not wandless" Harry chuckled "I had my wand up my sleeve."

"Interesting, I may use that in the future." Daphne remarked.

"Feel free." Harry replied with a smile.

"Oh no!" Neville interrupted "I've lost Trevor! Grandmother's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry Neville. We'll look for him. He's a toad right?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. He is" Neville wailed.

"Well, you and I can search the train from the left while Harry can search from the right." Daphne said giving Harry a pointed look telling him he better search or bad things would happen.

"Yeah, We'll search." Harry agreed.

"Well let's get going then." Daphne said as she stood and left the compartment with Neville in tow.

Sighing Harry left the compartment and decided to start at the end and work back. Jogging to the end of the train, the first few compartments he checked were empty and Trevor free while the next few had one or two people in who hadn't seen Trevor.

However the resident of the fourth compartment with people in, a first gen witch, insisted helping him search, much to Harry's annoyance. introducing herself as Hermione, she wouldn't shut up about books she had read.

His luck seemed to have run out as the next compartment had a trio of boys, one of whom recognized him.

"Hey you're Harry Potter!" The redhead said with a smile.

"Are you really? I've read all about you! You're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century you know." Hermione said very quickly.

"I'm Ron. The boy said cutting over Hermione's monologue "Ron Weasley. Come sit with us."

Harry was just about to reply when the door was opened once more with an annoyed looking Daphne and a nervous looking Neville standing there, both in their school robes.

"I thought you were looking for Trevor?" Daphne asked, raising one eyebrow in a questioning way.

"I got sidetracked by people." Harry replied with a sigh, gesturing at the others in the compartment. "Did you find Trevor?"

"Yeah. He was hidden under the seats in our compartment." Daphne said.

"Hey! Are you going to sit with us?" The redhead asked impatiently.

"You said you were a Weasley?" Harry asked turning to the boy.

"Yup." The redhead said proudly.

Harry thought for a moment how he was going to handle this. He knew that the Weasleys had been given money from his vaults, but didn't know if it they had been told it was Harry's Gallons or Dumbledore's. For now he'd give the boy the benefit of the doubt and decline politely.

"No thanks. I already have a compartment and we're getting close to the school. I really need to get changed." Harry said as he left the compartment with Neville, Daphne and Hermione in tow.

"Are we really that near to the school? I better go get changed then. It was nice meeting you Harry." Hermione said quickly as she left for her own compartment.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Daphne remarked with a smirk "I assume that she tagged along with you?"

Harry just sighed as he walked back to the compartment.

* * *

As Harry departed the train he felt the sting of cold air hit his face as he stepped onto the platform. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Harry heard a man shout and looking up he saw a colossal man, easily ten foot if not taller, beckoning the students to him. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Harry turned around only to see Daphne and Neville smiling at him "Do you think they ever lost a student?" Daphne whispered conspicuously.

"I hope not, too much paperwork." Harry whispered back as Neville whispered "More than likely."

As they walked down a path, the large man called out "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here."

Many students gasped as they saw their first sight of Hogwarts. A vast castle built upon a mountain overlooking a great lake. The windows sparkling against the night sky with it's many turrets and towers standing tall against the night sky.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The large man shouted as Harry, Neville, Daphne and another young witch climbed into a boat. "Everyone in?" shouted the Man who took up a boat by himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And like magic the boats began to move as one, all moving forward at the same speed with the gigantic man in the lead. The journey was silent except for the sound of waves hitting the small boats as everyone took in the image of the castle that towered over them.

"Heads down!" yelled The Man as the boats reached an opening in the cliff that was obscured by curtains of overgrown ivy. As they were bought down a dark tunnel, they were suddenly found themselves within a huge cavern, obviously built under the castle.

As the boats docked and they climbed out of the boats and onto the rocks and pebbles the students congregated around the only other exit of the cave.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said The Large Man who was looking into the boat that Neville and Harry had previously occupied.

"Trevor!" Neville cried as he grabbed the escaping toad. Walking up out of the cave and onto the grass lawn of the castle until they reached large stone steps and a huge pair of oaken doors.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" The Man asked and seeing nods in reply, He knocked three times on the door which swung open to reveal a stern faced witch in emerald robes standing there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said The Man

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said as Hagrid nodded and left.

The Woman opened the door wide and beckoned them to enter the castle. Once the last student had entered she shut the doors with a swish of her wand and lead them through corridors before shepherding them into a small chamber off the side of another pair of huge doors where Harry could hear a large amount of talking. Obviously the other students had been brought in while they enjoyed a nice boat ride.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry noticed her eyes linger on Weasleys nose and Neville's cloak which was fastened under his ear. Daphne seemed to notice too, as she quickly and subtly adjusted Neville's cloak

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Looking around Harry took in the grandeur of the chamber. Large and obviously built to impress new students, it seemed to be doing its job well from what Harry could tell.

Suddenly he heard a loud gasp and turned around. A small group of ghosts had just passed through the wall talking to each other "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" One of the ghosts asked, noticing the group of students.

"New students!" the Friar said "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" seeing a few nods the Friar continued "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff My old house, you know."

"Move along now," McGonagall said "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." With a smile the Friar and the rest of the ghosts floated through the wall and into the wall next to them.

"Now, form a line and follow me." McGonagall said, spinning on her heel and marching back through the doors.

As Harry walked through the doors he was amazed with what he saw. A huge hall, large enough to fit at least one thousand people in and the roof seemed to go on forever. Candles floated above the benches and tables where students were sat and a large fireplace was set at the right side of the hall with the Hogwarts Crest above it. The roof seemed to show the outside sky and the stone bricks seemed worn and cracked from the countless students who walked the tiles before them.

He overhead Hermione whisper to another student "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry looked up as McGonagall placed a worn and tattered hat on a three legged stool and wondered what they were supposed to do. Noticing that every student in the hall was watching the hat closely, Harry continued watching and almost gasped in surprise when he saw that the tear in the hat's brim began to open wide as if it was a mouth. The Hat then began to sing which Harry found somewhat ridiculous but listened nonetheless.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

As The Hat finished it's song the whole hall exploded into applause. It seemed that they had to put the hat on to be sorted, Merlin knows how, and Harry wasn't necessarily looking forward to it.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding roll of parchment and said "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A young girl stepped out of line and ran to the Hat putting it on. A moment afterwards the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the table on the right cheered as the girl- Hannah- skipped over there.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left cheered this time as Terry walked over and sat down.

Harry stopped paying attention after a while until he heard some familiar names being called out.

"Greengrass Daphne!"

As Daphne walked up to the hat, she elegantly swept up the hat and placed it on her head as she sat down in one elegant movement.

After about twenty seconds the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" and the table to the far right cheered for their new member. Smiling, Daphne put the hat back onto the chair and gracefully walked to the table, choosing to sit right at the end of the table.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione ran to the stool and quickly placed the hat on her head and a moment later the hat yelled

"GRYFFINDOR!"

When Neville went up he looked absolutely terrified so Harry sent him a small smile. It may have been his imagination but Neville sat slightly taller after Harry smiled and the Hat quickly said "GRYFFINDOR!" As Neville placed the hat back onto the chair Harry drifted off again until he saw the Blonde Boy who reminded him of a ferret scurry off to the Slytherin Table and sat between his two apes.

He stopped paying attention again until he heard "Potter, Harry!"and as he stepped forward whispers broke out from every table.

Placing the hat on his head, the last thing he saw was a small army of students cram their heads to try and see him.

"Hmm, been a while since I had a Potter. What's this? Oho adopted by Grindelwald! This is certainly interesting." The Hat remarked.

Panicking Harry quickly thought "You're not going to tell anyone right hat?" while making sure an incendio was ready to be cast.

"Even if I wanted to I can't." The Hat began "The Founders charmed me to forget what I learn about a student as soon as I am taken off. Also even if I were able to say anything I wouldn't. Now shall we get on with the Sorting? You have unwavering loyalty to those who earn it which would make you perfect for Hufflepuff yet you can be untrusting and would step over others to achieve your goals, so perhaps not Hufflepuff.

You are quite easily smart enough for Ravenclaw yet you only seek knowledge when it suits you. You are incredibly brave and courageous from what I can tell yet I feel Gryffindor may not be your ideal place. Likewise with Slytherin, you are ambitious, cunning and adaptable yet I feel Slytherin may not be beneficial to your end goal."

Stifling a gasp, Harry thought "How can you tell what my plans are?"

"I'm in your head Harry. I know everything in your noggin in case you forgot." The Hat replied with an amused tone. "Now do you have a preference for which house?"

"Either Gryffindor or Slytherin." Harry thought, thinking of Neville and Daphne.

"Ah, your friend's are what drives your choices. No doubt about it then. I think you belong in..."

* * *

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! **

**So yeah, I decided to write this as a cliffhanger since I was feeling somewhat evil. Also for anyone who noticed that I missed out on Augusta's talk with Harry and pretty much a whole day of the plot, That one scene was giving me writers block so if I can figure out how to write in into the story somewhere I will.**

**Fun fact, the Malfoy scene was written before I started the first chapter, it came to me as I was reading another fanfic!**

**Thanks to Jem Doe for letting me know about Mkirin. Really good tracks to listen to and thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Ten reviews and I'll upload the next chapter quickly!**

* * *

**An2: I'm actually trying to look for a particular fanfic. At least I think it's a fanfic, may have been a dream, I'm pretty sure it has Daphne in it but I may be mistaken. There's a specific chapter in it where Harry and Daphne (Or other) find out Grindelwald is alive and has a wand shop in Knockturn Alley. Later on Voldie tries to find Grindelwald but Grindelwald is prepared and blows up his wand shop? Also someone other than Harry gets control of the Elder Wand. I know that isn't a lot to go on and seems really confusing but if this is ringing any bells for anyone PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT STORY THIS IS FROM! It's been bugging me since January aha. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Harry Potter. All I own is my OC Cara and the ideas in my head.**

* * *

Harry sat at the table trying to avoid the obvious glances that he knew the whole hall was sending him.

Apparently no one had expected Harry to end up as a Slytherin so when the Hat sorted him the whole hall went silent for a moment before Slytherin started clapping for their new member while the Gryffindor table seemed dejected and upset that they "Didn't get Potter" as a pair of twins had said.

Walking to the table he sat next to Daphne and across from a girl who introduced herself as Tracy Davis. The curious thing was that while the sorting was finishing up, a tall thin man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose refused to take his eyes off Harry through the whole thing, even as "Zabini Blaise" was sorted into Slytherin.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry couldn't help but notice most of the Slytherins had stopped paying attention and were eagerly watching the golden dishes in front of him. Harry watched carefully as food began to appear on top of the dishes and students began to fill up their plates.

Grabbing a few pieces of roast beef and a Yorkshire pudding, Harry had scarcely began to eat when a sixth year girl asked "Are you really Harry Potter then?" with a look of curiosity.

Sighing, Harry put down his very tasty roast beef and replied "Yes I am" ready for the onslaught of questions that were sure to come his way.

"Do you have the scar?" a first year he identified as Blaise asked eagerly.

Starting to get annoyed that he couldn't eat, Harry scowled as he brushed his hair away from his forehead, revealing a faint lightning shaped scar.

"Wow, that's cool!" Blaise exclaimed. "Were you reall-" someone else began before they were cut off by Daphne saying "Hey, can't you see he wants to eat? You can ask Harry questions later when there's no food."

Shooting Daphne a grateful glance, Harry continued to tuck into his food while listening to other people's conversations.

Daphne and Tracey seemed to be old friends and were talking about something they heard on the Wizarding wireless, Blaise was talking to a sixth year about lessons and what they would learn in first year and who was the best teachers.

Soon the food began to disappear only to be replaced by almost every type of dessert possible.

Ice Cream, Chocolate Éclairs, Cheesecake and so on filled the plates. Grabbing a slice of chocolate cake Harry noticed the talk had turned to what Quidditch teams they supported and if they'd try out for the team.

"Wait, I thought we weren't allowed to try out?" Harry heard Tracey ask a third year.

"It's a Slytherin secret but the rules only say we can't bring a broomstick, not that we can't try out." The third year explained "We're pretty sure that the 'claws know this rule as well but the 'puffs and Gryffindorks don't so don't go blabbin."

"Wait really! Hey you hear that Daph? I can try out!" Tracey squealed excitedly.

"Whoa, hold on there. A Firstie hasn't been picked to be on the team in the last century or so. Usually Captain's pick the usual team before replacing anyone." The third year laughed.

As the desserts begun to disappear from the golden plates, Dumbledore rose to his feet and gathered the halls attention.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry heard some of the school laugh but that was a very small minority. It seemed that many students found this more curious than anything. Harry stored this information for later, it may come in useful. He would check out the corridor of course, but only when no one else was nearby. He didn't want to get caught doing something obviously against the rules within his first few days.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said as he pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a beautiful piece of golden rope flew out and started to twist itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune and off we go!" Dumbledore cried as the whole hall began too sing out of tune and out of time.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone in the hall seemed to end at different moments, some within seconds and the other taking forever. The pair of twins that had seemed disappointed that Harry went to Slytherin sang to a funeral march as Dumbledore conducted their last few lines. Harry had to admit that if they failed the OWL's and NEWT's those twins would always be able to fall back on singing as a career. They were beyond good.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said as the twins finished "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Inwardly rolling his eyes at the headmaster, Harry groaned as he got up from the table.

"Any idea where we're supposed to go?" He whispered to Daphne as she got up.

"No idea." Daphne replied with a frown.

"Slytherin first years, Follow Me" a female voice yelled above the noise.

"I suppose we follow her then." Harry said as he walked out of the Great Hall, Daphne, Tracy and Blaise in tow.

Following the girl, Harry and the other first years passed by countless hallways, walked down cold stone stairs and past portraits and statues until they stopped before a wall with a small snake statue chiselled into it. "Alright Firsties, My name is Gemma Farley and I'm your prefect for this year alongside Jamie Thomson. This is the location of our common room where you'll stay until you graduate. The password changes every two weeks and for these two weeks the password is Ambition." and as Gemma said the password, the Wall creaked and split open revealing a small doorway. "Alright Firsties, get into the common room and sit down. We'll have a house meeting in a moment which you must all be present for."

Ignoring the rest of his year mates pushing through the doorway, Harry quickly made his way to a very worn looking green couch and sat down, being joined a moment later by Daphne and Tracy who sat next to him. Blaise Zabini chose to sit on a chair just next to them while Malfoy and his two apes choose seats by the fire with two other girls who resembled Crabbe and Goyle. A few others decided to congregate around a table near the back of the common room.

A sixth year stood up and walked to the front of the room, gaining Harry's attention.

"Alright, the other students will arrive shortly but in the meantime I will explain things to you. My name is Jamie Thomson and I'm your sixth year prefect along with Gemma." The boy said, introducing himself

"In Slytherin things are very different from other houses and as such there are house rules. Number One, We are Slytherin and that means we are a community. If you see another of us in trouble, you should help and not just stand there like a idiot. Number Two, if you have a problem with another Slytherin, settle it inside the common room. The other houses don't need to have any ammunition against us. Number Three. If you have any problems go to your prefects or Professor Snape, He may be...cruel to the rest of the school but he'll always be fair to us."

Smirking as he looked around the room, Jamie continued "There'll be three people to a dorm room. No changing rooms and boys can't go into girls rooms but girls can go into boys. Before you complain it's Hogwarts policy and can't be changed. Trust me. More than one prefect has tried.

Now, in a minute Professor Snape will be here to give his usual start of term talk. Pay attention to what he says because he will be one of the closest confidants you will have while at Hogwarts."

Pausing for a moment to take a breath, Jamie said "Gemma, would you like to tell the Firsties their roomates for the next seven years?"

"Sure Jamie, Alright in room one we have Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Room two we have Potter, Zabini and Nott. Next up the girls. Greengrass, Davis and Moon, you're in room three while Bulstrode, Parkinson and Matthews are in room four."

Suddenly a drawling voice asked "Have you finished yet Miss Farley? Or do you require more time?"

"I'm just about done professor."

"Excellent work as usual you two, I see I was not mistaken when I appointed you prefects." The man drawled. Turning to face the students he said "I am your Head Of House Professor Snape. You may address me as Professor or sir and I will not tolerate any form of misbehaviour or backtalk while you are in Slytherin. No one here will be treated with any special treatment just because of who their parents are or were."

Harry reflexively flinched as Professor Snape's eyes lingered on his own for just a second too long as he spoke.

Slightly quieter Professor Snape said "I can assure you and the upper years will be able to verify this- I may not openly give Slytherins punishments but if you misbehave I will have you cleaning cauldron bottoms until the end of the year." Staring directly at Harry now, Professor Snape said "Any form of pranking or bullying that I see will be punished to the maximum possible. I do not, will not and cannot stand any form of bullying and or pranks. This is your one and only warning."

"Are there any questions about anything I have not yet covered?" Professor Snape asked turning to face the other students.

"No Professor." The students mumbled with shakes of their head.

"Good" The Professor said as he looked around "One final thing. Other houses may not have this but we do. Light's out are at Eleven pm and you will be expected to adhere to that. The common room will be expected to be vacant and I do come in to check that everyone is in their dorm rooms. I expect nothing less than brilliance from all my Slytherins and if you fall asleep in class that is far from brilliance. It is currently Ten Fifteen so you may do whatever you wish for the next forty-five minutes. Breakfast begins at Seven and ends at nine. You will all be expected to be present for it. Mr Malfoy please follow me to my office. We need to discuss your, ah, Lessons." And with a swish of his cloak Professor Snape walked out of the common room giving Harry a glare with Malfoy at his heel.

The moment he left the common room the firsties began to speak with Tracy saying "So that's Professor Snape. He reminds me of a bat with the way his cloak flies behind him. Hey Daph. Think he can teach me how he does it? You have to admit I'd look brilliant!"

Smiling, Daphne replied "Of course you would Tracy. But I wouldn't ask him if I were you. He seems like the sort of person who dislikes questions. What did you two think of him" Daphne asked frowning.

"He seemed... dangerous." Blaise said with a smirk, "The perfect teacher for Slytherin I think. Although what did you do to piss him off already Harry? The way he stared at you made it seem like he wanted nothing better than to rip out your entrails and strangle you with them."

"EWW Blaise! Why would you say something like that?" Tracy gagged as she attempted to give Blaise a death glare.

Shrugging off Tracy's attempt of a glare, Blaise replied "It's true. You can't tell me that you didn't see how the good Professor was staring at Potter here."

"It was slightly disconcerting the way he was looking at me." Harry said with a frown "Overall he seems like a good teacher though."

"Apparently he is a good teacher if he likes you enough." A deep voice said from behind Harry. "Theodore Nott. Your new roommate. I thought it best to introduce myself to you now seeing as we will be living with each other for the next few years."

"Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you Theodore" Harry said extending his hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Theodore grasped his hand in a firm handshake and said "Pleasure's all mine. Please call me Theo. Theodore is my grandfather." Nott said as he turned to Blaise with a feral smile "Hello again Zabini. Good to see you're doing well."

"N-Nott. Nice to see you again." Blaise stammed, "How-How are y-you?"

Laughing a booming laugh that attracted some of the other students attention Nott said "I'm fine Zabini, Just fine. Nice to see you as always Greengrass, Davis." Nott said with a small nod. "I'm heading up to our room now if you wish to join me Potter?"

"Why not?" Harry said as he stood from the couch, stretching as he did so.

"We might as well see our dorm as well Trace." Daphne said with a smile as she stood up "See you tomorrow, Theo, Blaise, Potter."

"Night guys" Tracey yawned as she quickly ran to follow Daphne.

"Which room are we in again?" Blaise asked as the boys walked towards the dorm rooms.

"This one I believe. Room two." Nott answered as he opened up the door to the room.

As Harry stepped inside the room he looked over where he would be sleeping for the next few years. The walls were made of ancient stone and there were three beds, each with a desk next to each bed in a semi-circle facing towards the door. There was a window above each bed which showed the murky depths of the lake behind it.

The room had a strange beauty to it, Harry thought. It was more spacious than it seemed at first glance and seemed more roomy the longer Harry spent in it.

Moving to the bed on the right he quickly laid down and asked

"I'm taking this bed if it's alright?"

"Sure"

"It's fine" Blaise and Theo said simultaneously with Theo taking the bed on the far left and Blaise taking the middle bed.

"These beds are pretty comfy!" Blaise exclaimed as he laid back, "I'd be more than happy to stay on this bed for the rest of my life! It's nicer than the ones back at the Zabini Villa!"

Ignoring Blaise's outburst, Theo asked "Anyone know where the bathrooms are? I'm gonna brush up then go to bed."

"I think they're down the corridor Theo." Harry answered as he sat up and swung his legs off the bed "I'll go check."

Leaving the room quickly before Theo or Blaise could follow, Harry walked down the corridor towards where he thought the bathrooms were when he bumped into a very smug looking Draco Malfoy.

"So the Prodigal son gets sorted into Slytherin. How does it feel to be part of the snake pit Potter?" Draco asked tauntingly.

Harry just continued walking and ignored him.

"What would your parents say?" Draco asked, "A Potter in Slytherin! If they weren't dead they would probably disown you!"

Clenching his teeth Harry tried to calm down and look for the bathroom until Draco said "Your filthy mudblood mother would have probably abandoned you with the way that their society is like."

Before Draco could even comprehend what was happening, Harry had run straight at him and uppercut him in the chin sending Draco sprawling to the ground with a slightly dazed look on his face.

"POTTER!" Someone yelled from behind Harry.

Turning around, Harry saw Professor Snape standing there. A look of cold fury on his face as he stared at both Draco's body and Harry's bloody hand.

"What happened here?" Professor Snape asked angrily looking at both boys.

"It was Potter" Draco spat "I was walking down the corridor when he attacked me sir."

"He's lying Professor!" Harry blurted out angrily "He insulted my mother!"

"And pray tell Mr. Potter, what exactly did he say?" Professor Snape asked softly, a brief look of anger on his face that he directed to Draco.

"He called her a mudblood sir."

Almost humorously, Snape's head snapped to Malfoy with anger on his face before spitting out "10 points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy for starting a fight."

"But I-" Draco began before Professor Snape cut him off with a stern

"Go back to your dorm room immediately Mr. Malfoy or more points will be lost."

"Yes Professor" Draco said with an annoyed look on his face as he turned to walk away.

As Harry was about to leave, Professor Snape said "Not you Mr. Potter. Follow me."

As Professor Snape left the corridor Harry sighed. He really did not want to talk to Snape this early into his time here. Despite having plenty of things to say to him, he had wanted to put off his talk with Snape for at least another few weeks and he had wanted to initiate the talk, not the other way around.

"Now Potter!" Professor Snape barked from down the corridor.

Sighing, Harry walked towards the end of the corridor and away from the relative safety of his dorm room.

* * *

**AN: I'm back and with a shiny new update for you guys and girls!**

**As always thanks to all reviewers and all you people who favourite and follow this story and me! It strokes my ego and convinces me to write!**

**It's been ages since I've updated and believe me when I say I plan to update faster now that my exams are out of the way. Hopefully I will have plenty more time to write.**

**Now thanks to all the people who reviewed and gave me advice for how Voldie may end up (Many thanks to the Guest especially "**Break a leg with your exams."**) you all helped me visualise exactly how I'm going to write him into play and how he will end up coming back to life!**

**Sennybee98- There will be a slightly altered version of his 'ritual' but I hope to shock people with how he comes back!**

**Now for once I don't have any questions for you readers! All I ask is that if you liked it, Favourite, Follow and Review (even if the review is as shorts as a 'Good Job' it helps) and possibly forward the story to others! The more readers I get the more inclined I am to update sooner!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Harry Potter. All I own is my OC Cara and the ideas in my head.**

* * *

As Professor Snape opened the door to his office, Harry felt his palms sweating as he was ushered in by a scowling Snape.

Giving Harry a ugly grin Snape began "Not even the first day and you're getting in trouble Potter. I think this calls for disciplinary measures, best to stamp out this, ah, Errant behaviour early. violence in the halls calls for three night's detention I think ."

"But-" Harry began before he was cut off.

"Protesting detentions? How very like your father." Snape said "He thought he was above punishment too. Another night's detention Mr Potter."

Gritting his teeth Harry accepted his punishment and quelled the urge to protest more, knowing that Snape would just punish him more the more he protested.

"Is that all?" Harry asked, managing to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

"You may leave Mr. Potter. Your detentions will be served after dinner every day." Snape said as he turned to the papers on his desk.

Turning to leave, against his better judgement Harry called out and asked "If you knew my father, did you know my mother?"

Pausing for a second before answering Snape replied "Yes Mr. Potter. I knew her." Putting his head down to his desk as he marked papers, Harry took this as a dismissal and left the classroom.

* * *

As Harry left the room Severus Snape sighed to himself.

He had originally had prepared to see James Potter's son but never expected to see so much of Lily in him. To say he had been surprised when Harry had been sorted into his house was an understatement and it was somewhat even more surprising to see him have Lily's emerald eyes. The eyes he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

Severus buried his heads in his hands as he took some deep breaths and counted to ten.

Lily.

Lily's son.

Lily's son who looked so much like James Potter that every time he glanced at him he felt a surge of anger and hatred.

But the green eyes of Lily.

Shaking his head Snape stood and walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. Unscrewing the top he poured out a fairly substantial amount of it into a cup before putting the bottle back where it belonged. Drinking the whole cup in one go, Snape decided to call it a night and turned to walk into his bedroom.

* * *

As Harry walked back into the room he recounted what Augusta had said about Snape

_"He's an ex-death eater, according to Albus he has shown remorse for his crimes and that's why he's allowed to work at a school." Pursing her lips Augusta continued "The governors can't do anything about it unfortunately because the majorty of them are in Lucius Malfoy's pocket and Severus is an old family friend of his."_

_"But what has that got to do with the money taken by Dumbledore?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Severus' mother was called Eileen Prince and as such Severus has inherited her vault. One that I believe Dumbledore has given money too. What's reprehensible is that unlike the Weasleys who have little to no money of their own, Severus is-how shall I put it-well off due to his teachers salary."_

Sighing as he got back to his dorm room he wondered what he was going to do about the money taken. It was likely that he didn't know about where the money was coming from and as he couldn't retrieve the money he wondered if it was really worth it to bother about.

"Merlin Harry! You took ages, did you hear? Malfoy got decked by someone!" Blaise excitedly spat out.

Theo on the other hand just looked amused and said "I assume you didn't find the toilets or showers then Potter?"  
Smiling back at him Harry replied "No I didn't but I guess you did?"

"Indeed, It's down the hall and to the right of Malfoy's room."

"Ah, okay that makes sense. I went left back towards the common room." Harry said scratching his head, "Alright I'm pretty tired so I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight guys."

Half hearing his roommates goodnights, Harry quickly changed into his pyjamas and wondered about the memories and journal that his mother had asked him to give to 'Sev'. Harry guessed that it was Professor Snape that she was talking about because honestly, how many people in the country are called 'Severus' and would have know his mother? Deciding that he'd give the memories and journal to Snape in his detention Harry turned over and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Harry's eyes opened as he felt someone shaking his right arm quickly.

"Harry. Harry. HARRY!"

Quick as a flash, Harry jumped out of bed and pinned the person to the floor-Only to loosen his grip and stand up when he saw it was a very startled Zabini.

"What was that about Harry! You almost killed me!" Blaise exclaimed dusting off his robes.

"Sorry." Harry apologized "It was instinct."

"what the hell sorta sleep have you had?" Blaise asked before shaking his head. "Never mind, I don't even want to know. We're gonna be late for breakfast." Blaise said.

As Harry looked around the room, he asked "Where's Theo?"

"Already gone before I woke up." Blaise answered looking none to sad about it.

Pulling off his sleeping clothes, Harry grabbed his robes and threw them on while Blaise looked in the other direction. Looking at his trunk, Harry quickly decided that it would be be best if he took it with him and cast _reditum, _safely attaching the watch to his wrist.

After Harry put on his robes he and Blaise grabbed their bookbags and walked down the corridor to the common room bumping into Daphne and Tracey on the way.

"Morning guys!" Tracey chirped in greeting while Daphne smiled at her friends jubilant behaviour.

Harry smiled and replied "Morning Tracey"

"Morning Tracey, what did you think of the dorms? Pretty cool right!" Blaise asked.

"Yeah! Ours has an on-suite and everything!" Tracy said as they exited from the common room and started the walk to the great hall.

"What have you heard about the lessons?" Harry asked Daphne curiously.

Daphne turned to Harry and looked at him for a moment before answering. "Well," She began "I heard Charms is one of the best subjects, the head of Ravenclaw, Flitwick teaches it. The head of Gryffindor, McGonagall, teaches Transfiguration and is apparently strict but very fair. Professor Sprout teaches Herbology and is apparently quite the good teacher. Binns is apparently a joke. He uses the same lecture every year and you can but the transcript off some of the Upper year Ravenclaws." Daphne took a moment to take a breath as they rounded the corner to the Great Hall.

"What about Defence?" Harry asked Daphne, wondering why she left it out.

"No one knows what that'll be like!" Tracy blurted out cheerily.

"How come?" Harry questioned. "It's not a new subject is it?"

Biting her lip, Daphne said "No. It's not. It's just that ever since about forty or so years ago, no defence teacher has ever stayed for more than a year."

"There's rumours of a curse on the position." Blaise interrupted in a conspirational tone, dragging Daphne, Tracy and Harry closer as he said "My mum claims that it was a curse by Voldemort to stop Aurors from having adequate training so he would be able to take over easier."

"Puh-lease!" Tracy said dismissively, "That's about as likely as the stuff the Rita Skeeter comes out with."

"Do you have a better reason that the teachers leave every year?" Blaise argued.

"No but..."

"But nothing." Blaise said as they walked through the doorway into the Great Hall.

Taking a seat at the Slytherin table next to Theo, everyone said their morning greetings to their housemates.

"Sorry I didn't stay this morning." Theo said to Harry who dismissed it with a wave.

"It's fine." Harry replied with a a smile as he grabbed a piece of toast.

Looking across the table Blaise asked "Why did you leave so early this morning Theo?"

"Well Blaise" Theo began as he grabbed a few pieces of bacon "I needed to speak to Professor Snape about something before breakfast and after we talked I headed down here. Not much use me waiting alone in the common room while there's food down here."

Grabbing the tray of bacon and piling most of it onto her plate, Tracy asked "What did you need to talk to Professor Snape about?"

Suddenly a drawling voice said "Nothing that you need to know Miss Davis." as Snape stopped by the fivesome, "I have here your timetables for the year. Davis, Greengrass, Nott, Potter, Zabini." He said as he took each timetable out of the bundle in his hands "It goes without saying that you should be on time for all lessons." Snape said before walking down the table handing out the remaining timetables.

Looking at the timetable Harry quickly noted the timings of the day and how long each period was.

7-8:45 am- Breakfast

9:00-9:55-P1

10:00-10:55-P2

11:00-11:55-P3

12:00-12:55-Lunch

1:00-1:55-P4

2:00-2:55-P5

3:00-4:00-P6

4-6:00-Free Period

6:00-8:00 Dinner

8:00-10:00-Free Period-Curfew

(11:12:00- Astronomy)

Harry noted that today he had, Charms first with Ravenclaw, double potions with the Gryffindor, lunch, double defence also with Gryffindor and finally Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. A fairly spread out day, looking further however he saw that Tuesday and Friday he had astronomy up in the astronomy tower with Hufflepuff and flying lessons with the Gryffindors as well.

It seemed to Harry that whoever did the timetable really wanted Slytherin and Gryffindor to be together as they shared most of the classes. It was a shame that he wouldn't share many classes with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, he would have liked to see what they could do magically. But still, this was great news as he would be able to see Neville a lot more than usual! However it would also mean he would see that Granger girl too. Ah well. Grindelwald always told him there was no such thing as fairness. Flipping the timetable over, Harry noted there was a map of the school on the back telling them where they were and where the classrooms would

Scooping more bacon onto his plate, Harry felt a warm sensation around his left wrist directly where the watch covered. Remembering how the watch warms up when someone tries Legilamncy on the user, Harry looking up at the staff table hoping to see if anyone tried to read his mind. He saw Dumbledore deep in conversation with McGonagall and Snape drinking out of a goblet, staring at the two red headed twins in Gryffindor with an expression akin to annoyance. No one else was looking his way except for the Defence Professor who was looking over everyone in an unsettlingly way.

Harry almost jumped when all the dishes disappeared from the table and a loud bell was heard signifying the end of breakfast. Around the hall, Harry noticed that some other first years were surprised at the loud bell and instant disappearance of the plates.

The sound of benches scraping the stone floor filled the air as the upper years stood up and began to leave the hall in groups.

"We should get going now" Theo said as he watched everyone else start to leave, "Anyone need to head back to the dorms for anything?" Theo asked as everyone stood.

Nodding, they left the great hall and walked towards the Charms classrooms.

* * *

Charms was interesting.

The Professor, a small half goblin by the name of Flitwick, seemed truly passionate about his subject and had almost fallen off his seat when he reached Harry's name in the register. The man soon afterwards explained their syllabus in Charms and exactly what they would be doing for the next few years. He would teach them a spell in class and the following Monday he would expect a footlong essay to be written on the history, functions and wand movements the charm has.

It was an interesting first lesson and had Harry rearing to go for more. He was one of the first in the class to master the _Lumos_ Spell. Never mind that Harry had known it since the age of nine. By the end of the class Flitwick had been giddy with excitement over how fast Harry had progressed in the lesson. The only other person who came close to casting it was Daphne and even then she only managed a small ball of light for a second before it fizzled out.

Blaise, Theo and Tracy had all been unsuccessful casting even a flicker of light although Tracy insisted she had managed it for a moment, something which nobody believed.

Turning his mind back to Flitwick, Harry thought about what he knew about the man.

He knew that Flitwick was nothing less than a duelling prodigy, having decimated the duelling circuit from the age of twenty four to forty five with his fast manoeuvres and even quicker wandwork. If Harry could get Flitwick to teach him even a little duelling then Harry knew that it would be worth every second of it. After all a duelling master wasn't a common teacher especially not a champion one.

As they left the classroom and headed to the dungeons Daphne pulled Harry to the side and stated "You've practised that spell before."

As Harry was about to open his mouth to deny it Daphne sharply cut him off "You banished Malfoy and his goons outside the train compartment wandlessly- Don't deny it we both know your wand wasn't used until today, and then you outperform everyone in charms."

Looking annoyed Harry asked "What's your point here Daphne?"

"My point Potter, is how long have you been practising?"

Looking at his watch, Harry replied "If I get to know you better then I may tell you, until then we may want to head to potions."  
Checking her own watch, Daphne scowled, turned and said "This isn't over Potter."  
"Never said it would be Greengrass" Harry yelled at her as he walked after her.

"Welcome to Potions" Snape began as he stalked the classroom

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Pausing to look around the room for a moment Snape stared at Harry and asked "Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

At the corner of his eye Harry could see Granger waving her hand in the air in an effort to get picked while Snape deliberately looked in the other direction.

"I think sir, it makes the Draught of Living Death. A potion that makes the drinker go into a heavy sleep that is only reversible by another potion whose names escapes me." Harry answered with a shrug. Despite not being a great potioneer himself, Harry and Cara had both grown up learning different potion and poison recipes and how to counter them as part of their education.

"That was... Adequate Potter. Let's try again to make sure it wasn't a fluke. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Answering with a smirk, Harry said "Apart from your cupboard, I'd look for a bezoar in the stomach of a goat or a potions shop."

"Enough with your cheek Potter but you are right nonetheless. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

By now Harry had noticed that Hermione's hand was stretched all the way up and almost shaking in an effort to be recognized by the Professor. Biting his cheek to prevent him laughing out loud, Harry composed himself and said "Nothing sir. They're exactly the same plant that also goes by the name of Aconite."

"Adequate Potter. It seems that you haven't allowed fame to get to your head." Turning to the rest of the class, Snape snapped "Why aren't the rest of you taking notes?"

As the class continued Snape wrote instructions on the board for the cure for boils and had them mix them. Harry was paired with Blaise who was apparently some sort of prodigy as he was able to talk and chop the ingredients at the same time, something which Snape heavily criticized although he Snape did admit the cutting was adequate.

For some reason the only student Snape didn't criticize was Malfoy and was getting the class to look at the way Malfoy had mixed his potion when a cloud of smoke and a loud hiss came from behind Harry.

It had seemed that Neville had managed to melt Seamus' cauldron and the potion spilt across the floor and began to burn the rubber of peoples shoes. As a matter of safety the whole class decided to jump up onto their stools.

Somewhat thankfully the only casualty was Neville who, in the process of melting the cauldron, had spilt some of the potion on himself causing angry red boils to spring up all over his arms, legs and face.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape as he removed any trace of the potion from the dungeon, along with everyone else's potion.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville just made a whimpering noise as the boils covered his mouth

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus who almost grabbed Neville and ran out of the dungeons.

Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'dunderheads' Snape stalked his way to the front of the classroom and ordered everyone out of the dungeons for lunch.

* * *

Just after he had finished his lunch, Harry quickly left the Slytherin table and headed up to the Hospital Wing to see how Neville was doing after the potions lesson.

As he entered he saw Neville eating lunch and being watched by a stern looking witch in a nurses uniform.

"Now Mr. Longbottom, I don't want you to be doing any exercise for the next few days as the boils on your feet heal or Merlin help me, you will be back here!" The nurse ordered Neville as Harry walked closer.

"Good Afternoon young man, I assume you're here too see Neville?" The nurse stated. Seeing Harry's nod she said "Well, I won't keep you, Neville if you need anything I'll be in my office." As the woman left, Harry felt an involuntary shake of fear run through him.

Shaking the irrational fear off, Harry asked "Are you okay Neville? That was one helluva potions lesson."

"Hey Harry. I'm good, Madam Pomfrey fixed me up within minutes, she just kept me here for observation in case of allergic reactions or something. We have Defence next right?"

Smiling at the fact that his friend was alright, Harry replied "Yeah we have Defence next. it's brilliant to hear that you're not injured."

As they walked down the hall and towards the Defence classroom, Harry heard a stern voice call out to him "Mr Potter. A moment of your time please."  
Turning around to see who it was, Harry and Neville were faced with a stern faced Professor McGonagall.

Looking at both Harry and Neville she said "Mr Potter, the headmaster has requested you see him straight after dinner with Professor Snape. I think it should go without saying what will happen if you are late to the meeting."

"Yes Ma'am" Harry nodded in reply, "I'll make sure to be early."  
"Make sure you have something to eat first." The Professor said. Looking at both boys, Professor McGonagall smiled and as she turned to walk the other way said "and five points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for inter-house cooperation. Merlin knows we could use more of that."

Looking at each other in disbelief, Harry and Neville quickly checked the school map and ran towards the defence classroom.

* * *

**AN: I'm back and with a shiny new update for you awesome people!**

**Sorry for the extremely delayed update. I've had a ridiculously busy month travelling to and from London almost every weekend XD **

**Between Minecon, a Paper Towns Q&amp;A with John Green and the McQueen Play which Dianna Agron was in and I met, I'm surprised I got this chapter done at all! Slight off topic here but I urge anyone in London to go see the play when it comes back in August if only for Stephen Wright's Alexander McQueen performance!****  
Funnily enough during the delayed update I went to a creative writing course and got told that my 'teenage girl voice' is better than my 'teenage boy voice' as far as writing goes. Pretty sure I enjoy writing female dialogue more than male dialogue anyway but I'm getting seriously off topic here.  
**

**Thank you to all who've read/reviewed/favourite/followed this story and myself so far and I hope you enjoy and continue to read it! And if this is your first time reading it, please review, favourite, follow, heck even send me a PM on why you liked it or if you didn't send me a PM telling me why you didn't! I can only get better if you tell me what to do :)**

**Also I have a few other fanfics ideas knocking around in my head that I may publish so if you're interested in what I have, Follow Me! (Talk about reverse stalking)**

**AN 2: Also I kinda want to have chapter names but I suck at coming up with them, if you wonderful readers have any ideas for chapter names please PM me! If you do come up with one I use I'll make sure to give you credit!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Harry Potter despite my numerous letters to JK Rowling offering her three packs of Skittles and a pencil for the rights. **

* * *

As Harry and Neville entered the Defence classroom, a red light suddenly flew out from nowhere hitting Neville straight in the chest causing him to drop to the floor unconscious. Harry quickly whipped his wand out and cast a shield just seconds before the spell hit him. Forgetting about Neville for a moment, Harry ran to duck under the nearest desk sending a stupefy as he did so at the approximate location of the attacker.

Whoever the attacker was, Harry had to admit they were very good. Looking at the back of the classroom he could see the rest of the students stupefied and laid against the wall. Daphne, Tracy and Blaise were all unconscious while it appeared that Theo at least had his eyes open. As Harry peaked over the desk to see where the attacker was he never saw the red light that was flying towards his back. And a moment later he saw no more.

"Sloppy." Harry heard as he began to stir awake. "All of you. Out of a class of twenty two only two of you were able to last more than three seconds and only one of you was able to identify me as the attacker and get a direct hit on me." A harsh voice snapped at the class.  
Opening his eyes Harry saw that the class was sitting down in desks with a Gryffindor paired with a Slytherin at almost every table, except for two Gryffindor girls who were seated together. The desks were in a U shape around the front of the room and all facing towards the turbaned professor in the middle.

"So the sleeping beauty finally wakes up." Harry's head snapped back to the front where he saw the turbaned professor standing in front of a chalkboard twirling a wand.

"Mr Potter here was the only student to last more than twenty seconds against me, Mr. Nott lasted fifteen before he was hit. Missus Greengrass and Dunbar lasted near enough to ten for it to count."

"Hey! That must be wrong I mean, they're all Slytherins!" A voice shouted from behind him.

Sending a cold smirk towards the person who yelled out the Professor said "Slytherins who lasted more than nine seconds than you did Mr Weasley. Also I should not have to point out to you that Miss Dunbar is in Gryffindor not Slytherin Mr Weasley. A point off of Gryffindor for shouting out and not recognizing a classmate. The next time you do either of them... Well let's just say it won't be entirely pleasant for you. Five points each to Mr. Nott and Potter for lasting more than ten seconds and three points to Misses Dunbar and Greengrass for lasting about ten."

Walking behind his desk, the Professor picked up one of the course textbooks from the pile before showing the front to the class.

"I am Professor Quirrell and I have the pleasure of attempting to teach you the art of defence for this year. Seeing as I can tell that house rivalry's have already set in let's play a little get to know you game. We each say our name and must say an absolute truth that we believe in. Any volunteers for going first?"

From his left a hand shot up almost comically quickly as soon as the word 'volunteers' came out from Quirell's mouth.

"Ah Miss Granger thank you for volunteering. One point to Gryffindor. Whenever you're ready."

Hermione smiled slightly before saying "My name is Hermione Granger and I an absolute truth I believe in is that you can never learn too much."

Smirking the Professor said "A good truth. Something I personally don't believe in but a truth you believe in nonetheless." Nodding in respect to her he continued "We will go clockwise which means Mr Potter is next."  
Thinking for a moment before answering, Harry slowly said "My name is Harry Potter and my truth is 'Move not unless you see an advantage; use not your troops unless there is something to be gained; fight not unless the position is critical.'"

Smiling the Professor said "Sun Tzu. The Art Of War. An excellent choice of truth and an incredibly Slytherin quote as well. Three points to Slytherin for a relevant truth from a relevant source as well as reminding me to read The Art Of War again. Miss Dunbar it's your turn."

Harry listened closely to what his classmates said as it would give a good insight to what sort of people they were. Daphne said that family was the most important thing, Tracy said having fun and Theo said carving out your own path in life.

There were obviously some which Harry disagreed with such as Weasleys 'Quidditch' and two girls who claimed that 'fashion' was a absolute truth which the Professor just gave a knowing smirk at.

"That was enlightening." The Professor smiled, "It made it clearer to me why certain individuals lasted longer than others did. Now I believe we have a double?"

Seeing the class nod yes, the Professor stood up and ordered the class to go to the back wall. Whipping out his wand the Quirell moved the desks and chairs to the side of the room with a swish

"Get into pairs and stand opposite each other. We will be practicing the spell I used on you, Stupefy and the counter, enervate. Usually they are taught to elder students but I believe that there is no use in learning what you must defend yourself from if you do not know how to defend yourself in the first place. The incarnation is simply 'Stupefy' while the wand movement is just a clockwise wrist rotation" Which the Professor did, 'and a sharp jab towards your enemy. ". From the Professor's wand flew out a red light that the students recognized as the last thing they saw before collapsing. "Enervate is the same except the incarnation is 'enervate'" The professor said as a grey light flew out of his wand.

As the class went into pairs The Professor stopped him, Theo, Daphne and Fay Dunbar and got them to follow him into his office.

Taking a seat on his chair The Professor wandlessly and wordlessly transfigured the single comfy chair opposite him into a long, soft leather couch which he invited them to sit on.  
Once they were all sat down the Professor began "You may be wondering why I brought you in here. It is for the simple fact that whatever they do and learn today," The Professor nodded towards the door "You will be miles ahead."  
Pausing for a moment to look at their faces full of confusion, the Professor smiled before continuing "Mr Nott and Potter here managed to fire off a stunner at me and Mr. Potter cast a shield against me. I have no doubt that the rest of you know the spells?"

Noticing them look away as he said that The Professor elaborated "Do not think that I will inform anyone else about you knowing advanced spells before being taught it. I know for a fact that Mr. Malfoy got his wand earlier than anyone and his father taught him spells. A shame that he is still sub-par to you four."

Fay Dunbar was the first to admit that she had learnt some spells, with Daphne and Theo following the Gryffindor's lead. Knowing that it was worthless to disagree with Quirrell as he had seen him fire back, Harry admitted he had been taught prior to going to Hogwarts.

Smiling a predatory smile, the Professor slid across the table four sheets of parchment and put them in front of each student. Flipping his sheet over Harry noticed that on the parchment was a list of spells, sneaking a look at Theo's he saw that it was the exact same list of spells that was on his own sheet.

"These are the spells on the first year syllabus as well as some that I have included which are written in green ink. As homework I want you to cross out which spells you know already and return the sheet to me by next lesson which is... Wednesday I believe. Until then you are dismissed from my class seeing as your classmates will be learning stupefy for the rest of our lesson. That is, unless you do not know how to cast Stupefy or enervate properly?"

Seeing their shaking heads, Quirell laughed and said "Out of my office then, I have work to do with the rest of the class and make sure no one kills each other yet."

As they left the office Fay remarked "Well, that was interesting. Never expected defence would be like that."  
"Indeed Miss Dunbar, quite interesting. Especially since he choose to attack us the moment we stepped into the room." Theo replied, turning to Harry he said "Kudos on lasting so long by the way Harry, I saw some of what you did. Very impressive spellwork."

"Thanks Theo." Harry replied as they walked down the corridor "So, what do we do now?"

Sighing, Daphne answered "I suppose we could go the library? Get started on the Professor's homework?"

"I'm up for that."

"Sure"

"Good Idea Daphne."

As the three Slytherins and Gryffindor sat at the table looking over the spells they had been given all four of them were amazed by the sheer amount of spells that they were expected to know how to cast.

Besides the obvious stunning spells they were expected to know how to cast the Curse of the Bogies, a Knockback Jinx, the Vermillious and Verdimillious charms, a Wand-Lighting Charm, a Smokescreen Spell, Periculum, Finite Incantatum, Lumos Solem, Locomotor mortis, Petrificus totalus, Rictusempra and Tarantellegra.

The spells that the Professor put in only made them even more impressed, poison-blood curse, fire spells, nightmare jinxes and more were on the list.

"These… These can't be legal…." Daphne said frowning as she looked green ink spells, "the poison-blood curse for one, I'm fairly certain it was outlawed during the 18th century."

"You're right Miss Greengrass, I know that the Nightmare Jinx is still outlawed." Theo said, agreeing with Daphne.

"The question is, why does Professor Quirell want us to learn these spells?" Harry asked to no one in particular, "I mean, surely he should be teaching us to defend against these spells and not how to cast them."

"I'm not sure, maybe to defend against the spells we have to know how they work?" Fay theorised pushing her own parchment down as she got a quill out and started crossing off spells.

The others followed her lead and soon the library was filled with the sound of quills scratching rapidly before the silence was broken with a "well… That was easy…".

No one disagreed with Harry seeing how everyone had finished their "homework" within five minutes.

* * *

Transfiguration was interesting, Professor McGonagall was a stern but fair teacher who immediately set the rules of the classroom. She was much like Snape in that they both demanded the students attention and respect, but while Snape was menacing and promised pain if you didn't listen to him, McGonagall was tough and made sure the students know that if they messed around in her class, they would be punished.

Soon enough it was dinner and before he knew it Harry was stood in front of the Headmasters Office.

"Ah! Harry," Dumbledore exclaimed as Harry walked into his office, "Please, take a seat. Would you like a sherbet lemon?"

Looking at the crystal bowl full of the yellow candies, Harry smiled and said "No thank you sir"

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore said "A shame, next to no one accepts the offer. Ah well, more for me I suppose."

"Sir, may I ask what exactly is the purpose of this meeting?" Harry asked politely, looking around the room.

"All will be revealed in good time Harry, let's wait for Professor Snape first. How have you enjoyed your first day of school so far?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry.

Taking a moment to think of an answer, Harry eventually said "It was an interesting day. Potions was quite fun as was Defence although I have to say that Professor McGonagall was the best teacher so far."

Dumbledore smiled and reclined in his seat before saying "Minerva will be incredibly happy to hear that. She takes incredible pride in her work and sometimes she doesn't feel like she is appreciated. Of course, that is one of the curses of teaching, never knowing if students learn from you or not. That and the curse of never knowing if you have done right by a student. Alas, I have made many mistakes in that regard. Good Evening Severus."

As Dumbledore was speaking Professor Snape had walked into the room and went to stand next to Harry.

"Good Evening Headmaster, Potter." Snape said as Dumbledore transfigured a seat for him, "What is it that you required my presence to speak about?"

"Well I know that you had assigned Harry a detention so I thought I would take the opportunity to talk to both of you now as opposed to separately. Would you like a Sherbet Lemon?"

"No thank you Headmaster" the Potions Master replied, silently hoping that the headmaster would just get on with the meeting instead of making casual conversation like he usually did.

"A shame" Dumbledore sighed "But anyway, onto business. Harry, my boy, do you know whether you will be staying at the castle for the holidays?"

Blinking away his surprise at the question, Harry immediately went on the defensive and answered "I don't see why you need to know that at the moment Headmaster?"

"Harry, I know you have not been in this country much, if at all, for the past ten years. Do not interrupt me. I was searching for you this last decade." Dumbledore said with a sigh as Harry moved to interrupt him, "You have not lived in Wizarding Britain and as such do not know how things work. Madam Longbottom may have explained some things to you but she would not have explained everything.

If you left for Platform Nine and Three Quarters and were kidnapped, there would be nothing anyone could do, as for protection reasons, the wards at the platform prevent a wizard from following another Wizard. And there are many who would take the opportunity to get you for their own ends. It would be well worth the risk of kidnapping you if it could bring back Voldemort. And I believe that is what they would do as some death eaters managed to escape Azkaban but still believe in Voldemort's agenda."

Harry sat still as Dumbledore said his spiel on why he couldn't leave the castle. On one hand he had a point, if anything happened to him on the platform, there would be no help from anyone but on the other hand he could hold his own against an adult wizard, at least until help arrived.

"I agree that if anything happened at the platform then no one would be able to find me, but I don't think that trapping me in Hogwarts is the answer to that. You know as well as I do that I have family that I would prefer to spend Christmas with." Harry said honestly.  
"That I do Harry." Dumbledore sighed, "I am not asking you to make a decision now, I would just like you to consider it and when you know of your plans for Christmas I would ask you to either tell Professor Snape or myself of them."

"I will consider it Sir."

"Excellent! Now onto another topic, I have heard from Professor Snape that you assaulted Mr. Malfoy yesterday evening?"

Biting his lip slightly before answering, Harry answered "I did."

Before Dumbledore could say anything, Snape said "From what I can tell Mr. Malfoy insulted Lily and Mr. Potter attacked him in retribution using muggle methods." Somehow Snape had made the word 'muggle' sound like an insult.

"Harry, you cannot just attack someone for insulting you or your family."  
"You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same if someone insulted Ariana?"

Harry's response visibly threw Dumbledore off. The man's mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Snape just had a confused expression on his face.

When Dumbledore finally managed to compose himself, the first thing he said was "Severus, please leave us."

"Are you sure that is wise Headmaster?" Snape asked glancing at Harry "After all-"

"Severus, please." Dumbledore said interrupting Snape before he could say anything else.

Staring at Dumbledore for a moment, Snape got up and left the office silently without another word.

Watching the potions master leave, as soon as the door to the headmasters office shut, Dumbledore's eyes focused on Harry and the ancient wizard asked "How do you know about my sister Harry? After all, she's not exactly 'public knowledge' "

Without thinking, Harry had talked himself into a corner.

It was true that Ariana wasn't exactly public knowledge and neither were the circumstances of her death, something which Grindelwald felt remorse for even if he didn't know if he was the one who fired the spell that killed her.

Harry had been told the story of how Ariana died a few times by his father, mainly as a way of drilling it into the boy of thinking before acting and making sure to choose his battles wisely instead of repeating Grindelwald's mistakes.

There was no way that Harry could or would admit to Dumbledore that Grindelwald brought him up, to many questions would be asked, so he did what came naturally to him.

He lied.

"I read it somewhere." Harry said, "And I have been to Godric's Hollow. I saw your mother's and Ariana's graves and was curious if they were any relation to you, so I did some background on your family."

That wasn't a lie. Grindelwald had brought him to Godric's Hollow every year on Halloween since he was young, obviously under heavy polyjuice and magic suppression runes to prevent any tracking charms targeted at Harry from working.

It was only once that Harry had wandered off and saw other graves, Grindelwald had forbidden Harry from leaving his sight after Harry was seven and disappeared in the graveyard causing Grindelwald to panic.

"I do not remember telling anyone about Ariana though and I am fairly certain that those who knew her, would not tell the public." Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ministry Records!" Harry said quickly "I checked there as it has the list of every witch or wizard born and is open to the public. I wasn't able to find out how she died though and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for your loss."

Dumbledore seemed to buy that as he closed his eyes and said drearily "Thank you Harry, and I apologise for not understanding why you hit Mr Malfoy. As much as I hate to admit it, I probably would have done the same at your age."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

Looking at the clock in the corner of the office, Dumbledore suddenly exclaimed "I didn't realise how late it was! You best be off my boy, best not to get caught out after curfew."

"Yes Headmaster, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

**AN: Here's chapter 10!**

**As always thanks to all who've reviewed the story! It inspires me to write more and update faster! **

**Many thanks to: 'James mcq 101 wawrinka fan' who I used as a soundboard for some ideas in this chapter. You rock!**

**As always thanks for taking the time to read this fic and if you enjoyed, leave a review telling me why you liked it (And maybe favourite and follow it too ;) ) and if you didn't enjoy let me know why! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, wouldn't mind owning a Dobby though...**

* * *

After the talk in Dumbledore's office the headmaster seemed to be in no hurry to talk to Harry again and in all honesty?

That was absolutely fine with Harry, the less Dumbledore asked him the less he would have to lie about his upbringing. Although he did feel rather bad about bringing up Ariana. It was an extremely low blow and Harry knew it.

Thankfully Snape hadn't questioned him about it but did show a deeper interest in him than he did before.

The rest of September flew past and soon the castle grounds begun to set into the browns and oranges of Autumn.

Through September Professor Quirrell had used his four students as 'volunteers' when teaching new spells and the effects of them, allowing the students to cast some of the lesser spells, such as stupefy, on him. Already Daphne, Theo, Fay and Harry were being called the 'Defence Four' on account of how the Professor seemed to use them every class and they seemed to be ahead of all the other students. Malfoy hadn't taken that well and threatened Theo, Fay and Daphne on numerous occasions but strangely left Harry alone. Maybe it was because he remembered that Harry had knocked him to the ground last time he picked a fight.

He had looked over the sheets the four's sheets the lesson after they gave them in and in no small words told them that he expected them to know every single spell in that list by the end of the year and be able to cast them, thankfully not wandlessly or silently, just competently. After all, they were eleven years old and should know these spells.

Professors Flitwick and McGonagall had heard about the four's proficency in defence and tested them out in Transfiguration and Charms. Flitwick seemed disappointed though that only Harry and Daphne seemed to be able to learn new charms quickly while McGonagall seemed glad that at least Fay could do transfiguration quickly. Harry it seemed had no aptitude for transfiguration whatsoever.

Herbology and the flying sessions were more fun than he thought they would be, he was partnered up with Neville in Herbology and they worked pretty well as a team. Harry hadn't managed to kill any plants yet which was always a plus. Flying was good after the first session where Neville managed to get his broom to fly before he was prepared causing him to fly straight up, then straight down breaking his arm in the process and almost losing his rememball if not for Harry quickly grabbing it as it fell out of Neville's pocket.

Astronomy was interesting but Harry absolutely hated the fact that he had to wake up normal time on a Wednesday when they just had an astronomy lesson less than seven hours ago. The Friday lessons weren't so bad as they could sleep in on the Saturdays.

History of Magic was just a joke. The Professor was so boring that half the class fell asleep and the other half played games. Harry had spent the time reading.

He'd found out within the first week that although the library was well stocked with Magical Books such as 'The Tales Of Beedle The Bard' it wasn't stocked with any muggle stories or writing. Harry quickly sent a letter off with Hedwig to Grindelwald asking him to send some copies of his favourite muggle books, which Grindelwald had quickly sent back with a letter making sure Harry was okay and not having any problems at Hogwarts. Harry wrote back that everything was fine and neglected to mention how he brought Ariana up to Dumbledore or that he had talked to Dumbledore at all.

In the first few days he had received a letter from the groundskeeper Hagrid, a giant of a man who wanted to talk over tea and rock cakes. Harry happily accepted the invitation and had spent an afternoon talking to the giant. He was a pleasant man who had known his birth parents fairly well and was more than happy to tell Harry stories about what they were like, something which Harry appreciated greatly. It was also Hagrid's stories that confirmed that the 'Sev' Harry was supposed to give the vial of memories to was his Head of House and not some other 'Sev' that his mother knew.

He exchanged letters with Cara somewhat regularly and was glad to hear she was having no problems at Durmstrang while she was glad to hear that Dumbledore wasn't on his back at Hogwarts.

During September Harry had found out more about his new friends lives as well.

Theo was the son of a wealthy businessman who dealt in potions ingredients and hard to find items. He also found out that although there were rumours that the Nott family was related to Slytherin, they were exactly that. Rumours. The Nott family allowed the rumours as it seemed to give them a higher standing in society but they neither confirmed nor denied the rumours at all.

Blaise was the only son of the 'Black Widow' Mrs Samantha Zabini who had been widowed six times so far, each husband dying mysteriously leaving her exuberant amounts of money. Currently Mrs Zabini was dating a younger Wizard and had been for the last few years although there was no marriage in sight. Yet.

Tracy was the sole half blood daughter of a Witch mother and muggle father. Tracy's mother was the owner of a used bookstore in Diagon Alley while her father worked as a freelance photographer in London. She considered herself lucky as she knew both muggle London and magical London quite well but did feel insecure in Slytherin at times, after all being a Half-Blood in a house of Pure-Bloods was slightly scary. At least Harry's mother was magical whereas Tracy's father had absolutely no magic whatsoever.

He had learnt quite a lot about Fay as well. A pureblood who's parents were in the 'lower social class' she was looked down upon by most purebloods, although she was seen to have a higher standing than the Weasleys. Her parents were part of the Committee on Experimental Charms and dealt with any new charms that were created and tested to make sure they were safe.

Daphne however was still an enigma to Harry. All he really knew was that she was the eldest daughter and her sister, Astoria, would be joining them next year. Lord Greengrass was a member of the Wizgamot and managed his own import company while his had passed away a few years ago. Other than that he knew very little about her even though Harry was determined to get to know her better.

Soon enough October was ending but not without a Halloween feast to send it off. Harry had scowled when he heard that piece of news. He had hoped for a quiet meal and solitude but apparently that was way too much to ask for. No, he had to go to the Feast and 'celebrate' the day his birth parents died with the rest of the school. Granted, it was a Hogwarts tradition so it wasn't like Dumbledore was doing it just to spite him but still. It would be the first Halloween that he spent away from Umbraturris and Grindelwald, and possibly the first Halloween he wouldn't go to his parents graves. Maybe he could convince Dumbledore to allow him to visit the graves-Of course with a staff chaperone to 'protect' him.

He'd have to think on that.

* * *

Harry woke up early on the 31st of October.

Quietly, Harry grabbed his robes and snuck out of the dorm room without waking his roommates.

He quickly washed up and showed before heading back into the dorm to drop his things off into his trunk. Halfway through September Harry had decided the hassle of carrying his trunk on his wrist wasn't worth it so he decided to just leave the watch/trunk in his room, although he planned to get a new trunk at Christmas and wear the watch anyway keeping it filled with the most important things he had.

He highly doubted that Dumbledore or Snape would use Legilimency on him anyway. Well. Harry hoped not anyway.

Quietly leaving the dorm room Harry silently made his way to the common room where he planned to have some time to write a letter to his father and Cara before heading off to breakfast and classes. It was a Thursday after all.

Harry had spoken to Snape about leaving the school to see his parent's graves but Snape and Dumbledore both declined his request to leave the school, although they had granted him permission to visit on Friday night as it wouldn't interrupt his studies then. Dumbledore would go with him or Harry wouldn't be allowed to go at all..

Yawning as he sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace, Harry quickly penned a quick note to both Cara and Grindelwald wishing them a happy Halloween, and in Grindelwald's case, telling him not to worry about Harry. He'd send the letters before Breakfast and hopefully ignore anyone talking about how the war ended this day ten years ago.

As Harry walked up to the Owelry, he turned a corner quickly and bumped into the bushy, bossy haired first year named Hermione who had seemed to top every class other than defence since she had gotten to Hogwarts.

The girl's eyes were red from crying and she seemed to be upset about something as after she bumped into Harry, Hermione just murmured a small "Sorry" before attempting to run off.

Attempting being the important word.

Harry quickly grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and asked "What's wrong? And I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me?"

"Why do you care? It's not like we're friends." Hermione answered causing Harry to move back as if he were slapped.

"No, we're not." Harry admitted before he continued "But you're my classmate which makes you just as important. And you're obviously upset about something."

"It's nothing." Hermione insisted.

"Seriously? It's obviously something because you're crying." Harry deadpanned.

Looking angry now, Hermione shouted "Just Leave It. Alright." And stormed off down the corridor.

Harry shrugged and continued down to the owlery. If she didn't want to speak to him he could do nothing about it and he wouldn't press the issue. That was for her house and the Prefects to do.

* * *

The day flew by relatively quickly and easily. Harry didn't need to really avoid anyone talking about the importance of the day, except for the Gryffindors who flaunted it over the Slytherins.

Well. It was really only the one Redheaded Gryffindor. The Weasley boy.

Thankfully the two older Weasleys twins heard the younger one talking about it in earshot of Harry at lunch and dragged their younger brother away, apologising all the while. At least some students realised what the day might mean to him.

Another noteworthy thing happened after charms, Hermione had ran out of the classroom soon after she heard the Weasley boy say something after the lesson.

Harry quickly went up to him and asked, in no polite terms, "What the hell did you say to her Weasley?"

Sneering the boy replied "I only said the truth! That no one can stand her and maybe that's why she has no friends."

Harry felt the urge to punch him but tried his best to ignore it. After all, Dumbledore probably wouldn't allow him to do the same thing twice.

Daphne however had no qualms about slapping him. Hard. Across the cheek. Backhanded. With rings on.

Needless to say that Harry could feel the sting from where he was standing. He, along with most of the guys watching, instinctively flinched as Daphne started yelling at the redhead about not treating a woman that way or saying things like that to any girl.

Daphne's shouting drew the attention from Professor Flitwick from inside who quickly asked what was happening.

Ron began to say that Daphne just attacked him for no reason other than she was a 'Slytherin' but Daphne quickly cut him off with the truth which was backed up by not just the Slytherins, but Fay Dunbar who agreed with Daphne's story.

Flitwick gave took ten points off Ron for starting a fight and gave Daphne a detention for hitting another student.

Hermione wasn't seen for the rest of the afternoon and missed all of the classes, although Harry overheard that she was crying one of the girls bathroom somewhere.

* * *

As Harry entered the Great Hall for the Halloween feast he had to duck as a small colony of bats flew over his head from the open doors.

Food was already on the golden plates and the students who had been earliest to the hall were already tucking into the Halloween Feast. Different sweets, both muggle and magical, adorned the table some in bowls made of pumpkins, others on the plates in front of the bench where the students sat for their meals.

Deciding to move to the far end of the Slytherin table, Harry was quickly joined by Blaise and Theo who had become two of his closest friends. Blaise's energetic and sometimes overly upbeat demeanour was a nice contrast to Theo's brutal honesty and somewhat mature attitude. The rest of the Slytherins wandered in before six and Daphne and Tracy quickly took up the seats opposite him.

Daphne pushed the sweets to the side and grabbed herself some pumpkin pastries while Tracy just filled her plate with sweets.

"You know Trace, you'll lose teeth if you eat that many sweets." Daphne said with a bemused smile.

Swallowing her mouthful of chocolate, Tracy just smirked and filled her mouth with more sweets.

Turning his attention to the Head Table, Harry noticed Dumbledore was beginning to rise from his seat to begin what was undoubtedly a speech.

As The whole hall fell silent, waiting for Dumbledore to begin his speech a large silver serpent glided through the doors and said with Quirell's voice "There's a Troll loose in the dungeons, Just thought you should know." before it evaporated into a silver mist and the hall was filled with shouting.

It took a loud bang from Dumbeldore's wand to silence everyone and the look on his face stunned most of the students. The usually jovial headmaster had a look of fury on his face as he coolly said "Every student will return to their common room except for the Slytherins who will remain in the Great Hall with Professor's Sinistra and Vector as well as Hagrid and Filch until the staff deem it safe to come out.

Prefects lead your houses back to the dorm room quickly."

The headmaster quickly left the hall with the staff following his quick pace. Suddenly, Harry remembered that he hadn't seen Hermione since Charms and a quick look at the Gryffindor table confirmed she wasn't in the hall. Daphne seemed to have been thinking along the same lines as she quickly grabbed him and Theo and whispered

"Granger's not in the hall right now."

Theo, who had up to this point looked slightly confused with Daphne's grabbing of him, eye's widened as he said in realisation "And she wouldn't know about the Troll…"

Nodding Daphne continued "We need to help her. Can I count on you two joining me?"

As both boys nodded, they quickly exited the hall alongside students of the other houses who were headed up to their common rooms.

As the three of them turned the corner Daphne said "I think she's in the first floor bathroom. I heard the two Gryffindor Gossips saying something about it earlier but I thought it best to leave her alone."

Running up the staircase, Theo said "So we get Granger out of the bathroom and run as fast as we can away?"

"Yup." Harry answered as they got to the top of the staircase and Daphne began leading them to the bathroom.

As they got closer to the bathroom the three of them heard a loud shriek and a crash which cause them to run faster, with Harry being the first one there. As he entered the bathroom Harry quickly saw that Granger was sitting on one of the toilet stalls, thankfully uninjured for the most part apart from what Harry could guess was a bad case of shock.

Unfortunately, above her stood the troll, club raised as it prepared to crush Granger. Thinking quickly, Harry sent a bombada at the Troll's head.

Unfortunately, trolls are incredibly spell resistant so all Harry's spell did was take the Troll's attention from the girl, to Harry. Grunting, the troll used its limited brain cells to asses that Harry was a bigger threat and therefore should be smashed first. It turned faster than Harry thought would be possible and span the club to where Harry was standing just a moment earlier.

As Harry leapt out of the way, he noticed two people standing by the door, dumbstruck at the troll, yelling out at them he said "Theo, Daphne. A little help please?"

As one they took out their wands and started casting, grabbing the Troll's attention and causing the troll to begin to lumber over to them seeing the two as a bigger threat. This gave Harry some time to grab Granger and pull her away from the troll, nearby to one of the stalls which wasn't smashed to pieces.

Pushing the girl into the stall, Harry quickly said "Granger, if you haven't noticed there's a troll outside. I need you to stay in this stall and stay safe. Daphne, Theo and I have a very slim chance of distracting it until teachers turn up, but that's only if we don't have to worry about you attracting the trolls attention. Can we trust you to stay here?"

Seeing the girl's frantic nod Harry turned and ran back to where his friends were attempting to hold off the troll.

They had managed to get it out of the toilet and into the corridor where Theo was attacking the front of the Troll and Daphne was attacking it's back to try and cause more damage to the creature.

As Harry ran he started firing Reductos at the troll which seemed to just make it irritated as it bellowed a roar and swung it's club around to where Daphne was standing.

Almost instinctively Harry sent off a bombada at the troll's club which caused it to fly out of the trolls hand and into the wall where because of it's velocity, it turned into splinters the size of small branches which knocked Daphne down to the ground. During her fall, one stray piece of debris flew straight into the back of her head, knocking Daphne out.

The troll just looked at it's hand in contusion before roaring again in rage spinning to where Harry was before charging at him causing Harry to quickly jump out of the way before the troll hit him.

Unfortunately for Harry, he landed badly causing him to feel a sudden shooting pain in his ankle. Trying to move quickly before the Troll came back the moment he moved his leg he felt the excruciating pain in his ankle double as he dragged his foot away as fast as he could.

Theo quickly realised he was the only person who could still go against the troll and possibly escape. As the Troll roared once more and prepared to charge at the limping Harry, a purple light flew from behind Theo, straight into the troll's mouth.

Which exploded along with most of the troll's head covering Theo and Harry with blood and bone shards from the troll's skull.

No sooner than had the troll hit the floor, Albus Dumbledore, Mineva McGonagall and Severus Snape turned the corner, wands raised.

"Nice of you to join us headmaster." A smooth voice came from behind Theo, stepping forward Professor Quirrell continued "I do wonder why you took so long. Merlin Severus! Whatever happened to your leg?"

"It is just a scratch." The potions master sneered in reply as he covered his torn and bloody leg over with his robe "Nothing for you to be concerned about Quirrel. What happened here?"

"I believe I would like to know that too, but perhaps first we should tend to Miss Greengrass and Mr. Potter?" The headmaster asked calmly. Seeing his staff nod in reply, Dumbledore quickly cast two levitation charms, one on Daphne and one on Harry.

"Mr Nott, Mr. Potter, We will bring you and Miss Greengrass to the infirmary before we ask you any questions but before we do, were there any other students involved in this?"

"Granger." Harry replied slowly "We went looking for her. She's in the bathroom in the last stall. Told her to stay there."

"If you would be so kind Minerva?" Dumbledore asked as Professor McGonagall nodded and went to retrieve said student. Turning to Harry, Dumbledore said "It would be easiest to transport you if you were asleep, with your permission?"

Nodding, Harry closed his eyes as the Headmaster sent a blue bolt of magic at him and before he knew it, Harry was asleep.

* * *

**AN: Here's chapter 10!**

**As always thanks to all who've reviewed the story! It inspires me to write more and update faster! **

**Many thanks again to 'James mcq 101 wawrinka fan' who I talked to about the chapter a bit!**

**One thing that seemed to be coming up was that Harry was not trained well by Grindelwald as he was beaten near 20 seconds.**

**The below is my response to someone who asked me about it, pretty much copy and pasted exactly as I said it.**

_"-despite Harry being trained by Grindelwald and being 'good' at offensive and defensive magic he was against what is arguably an incredibly powerful wizard who had both the upper hand in experience and the upper hand in that he completely caught Harry by surprise. Not good for Harry in the slightest!_  
_I'm not trying to say that Harry would win against Quirell in a fair fight, in all honesty it would be a slaughter as Quirell has more expertise and a bigger spell repertoire, but what I was attempting to convey was that Harry is somewhat superior to his classmates. An important thing to note is that Harry is still in first year, an 11 year old who has just started school (Remember in C1 that Harry got his OP wand then, and again in C4 (I think) he get's his 'school wand') against (In my mind at least) a 40-50 year old wizard who had set this situation up to teach the class a lesson."_  
**TL:DR? Quirrell set the situation up so it was impossible for him to lose.**

**As always thanks for taking the time to read this fic and if you enjoyed, leave a review telling me why you liked it (And maybe favourite and follow it too if you're feeling generous) and if you didn't enjoy let me know why! Or even if you have any Questions lemme know! The general rule is I should reply within 48 hours (I'm on holiday so it's no longer 24 hours) otherwise I will write something of your choosing! (Under 5k words, T&amp;Cs apply)**

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, unless you count the action figure I bought when I was much younger...**

* * *

"Troll...Hermione...Toilets...Greengrass"

Harry woke up with a start. Looking around, the first thing he noticed was that he seemed to be in a hospital bed with the curtains drawn around him. The second thing he noticed was that he had no pain in his ankle any more.

Twisting his ankle experientially, Harry was pleased to find that he could move it and it didn't hurt.

Closing his eyes, Harry reached inside him and felt the magic of Albus Dumbledore's stupefy.

It was not well know but much like how someone would be unable to identify a person's signature without seeing them write it first, you could only recognise a magical one if a wizard or witch has cast a spell on you. As a result, Harry was now able to identify any spell that Albus Dumbledore had cast on him, or any others.

Deciding to leave the hospital wing,Harry pulled off the bed covers, leapt to his feat and moved to draw back the curtain before he found himself tied to the bedpost with a middle-aged woman in white robes standing over him shaking her head.

"Mr Potter, I am Madam Pomfrey and I am the Matron of the Hospital Wing. Nod if you understand this."

Harry nodded and the Matron continued "As such I am responsible for your care. Now, please explain to me why you were trying to leave without me giving you permission to?"

"I didn't realise?" Harry replied feebly. The woman's glare could cause Grindelwald to run in fear.

"I see Mr Potter. Now stay there while I perform some checks on you, if everything is fine and only if everything is fine then you may leave. Understood?" Not waiting for Harry's reaction, the nurse cast some spells and seemed pleased with the results and released the bindings.

As Harry sat up he asked "Is Daphne alright? I saw her collapse."

The nurse just smiled and said "Miss Greengrass is fine, she had a minor concussion but otherwise is fine. She woke up just a little while ago and is with the headmaster right now with Mr Nott."

"And Granger?"

The nurse pursed her lips and paused for a second before replying "Miss Granger suffered some shock. I think it's best that either Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster explains what has happened."

Immediately alarm bells started ringing in Harry's head. Had something happened to the bookworm? Harry didn't like the girl much but if anything happened to her he would be slightly sad, he did fight a troll for her after all!

Harry was shook out of his thought when Madame Pomfrey stated "The Headmaster has asked to speak with you in his office if you feel up to it. Shall I tell him you are ready?"

"Yes please Ma'am." Harry said as he swung his legs off the bed.

"Professor Snape will take you up to the headmaster's office as soon as I'm satisfied his leg is fine. In the meantime I want you to drink these potions. They're more of an assurance that you ankle won't break while walking and should speed up any healing needed."

As the Matron was informing Harry about the use of each potion as he took them, Severus Snape had walked into the wing and silently stood behind the nurse waiting until she had finished speaking before saying "Is Potter able to be brought to the Headmaster's now? Or does he need more special treatment?"

Pomfrey glared at Snape before saying "You can bring him to the Headmaster's office Snape. But if you do anything to aggravate his injuries or your own…" The nurse walked off muttering the last part under her breath.

"Let's go Potter." Snape said as he walked out of the hospital wing expecting Harry to follow him.

* * *

As the two Wizards arrived at the Headmasters office Snape said "Jelly Eels" and the Gargoyle moved away before walking up the spiral staircase. As Harry moved to enter the office, Snape stopped him and quietly said "Remember Potter, answer every question the Headmaster has honestly. We are trying to find out how exactly a troll entered the school."

Without waiting for a reply, the Potions Master opened the door and ushered Harry into the office. Unlike last time he had been there, this time it was filled with people including Daphne, Theo, Granger and others. Harry could instantly see Daphne who was sat talking to a large weary looking man behind her who looked bored and exhausted. Similarly behind Theo was a stern man who was just looking around the office in mild anger and behind Granger were two muggles staring in awe at the magic around them.

Seeing Harry in the room, Dumbledore conjured him up a chair between Daphne and Granger and said "Mr Potter, the school could not get one of your guardians here for this meeting. Would you consent for Severus Snape to act in loco parentis for the duration of this meeting?"

Harry thought for a moment about this. On one hand it was perfectly acceptable for Snape to act in loco parentis, after all he was his head of house. And Harry was pretty sure that Snape was friends with his mother. On the other hand Snape was pretty much in Dumbledore's pocket meaning he would do almost anything Dumbledore would ask him to do.

"Just for this meeting right Professor?" Harry asked getting a nod from the older wizard in reply. "Fine then."

Dumbledore smiled and said "Excellent, now that is sorted we may begin."

"Perhaps we can begin with why our children, barely two months into school have just been forced to fight a fully grown mountain troll?" Theo's Father asked angrily almost spitting the words at Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore could reply, Professor McGonagall said "That is what we are here to find out Thomas. Perhaps the first question we should be asking is why your son, Harry and Daphne were doing outside of the Great Hall in the first place? After all, the Headmaster had made it perfectly clear that the Slytherins were not to leave the hall?"

"They were looking for me." A quiet voice to Harry's left said.

"Pardon Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked incredulously "I thought for a moment you said that they were looking for you?"

"I did Professor. I was upset that evening and didn't feel like going to the feast so I went to the toilets where I didn't hear that a Troll had broken in." Hermione glanced at Harry before looking down again, "If Harry, Daphne and Theo hadn't come for me I probably have been killed."

"Well? You heard the Mudblood. She's responsible." Nott Sr snarled "I demand she either be expelled or I raise charges of attempted murder on my house."

"There's no need for Language like that Thomas." Dumbledore said sternly, "And you know you cannot raise charges unless you want to be laughed out of the Wizgamot. Your son voluntarily went to help Miss Granger." Turning to Hermione the ancient wizard continued "Miss Granger, As much sympathy I have for your situation you need to be punished. It is not acceptable to miss a meal without good reason, and even then you must inform a staff member. We are your guardians at this school and thus we are ultimately responsible for you. You will have a weeks worth of Detention with Mr. Filch and twenty points taken from Gryffindor."

"Wait. Hold on!" The muggle man behind Hermione exclaimed. "My daughter is nearly killed and she's in trouble! I'm sorry, but what about the children who have been bullying her? Will they get reprimanded too"

"Mr. Granger, we have had no accounts of bullying from Miss Granger. She has not, to my knowledge, ever come to one of the staff with anything remotely to do with bullying."

"Well, that won't do!" The man fished in his coat for a moment before grabbing a handful of letters from his pocket that he handed to Professor Dumbledore who looked over them before giving them to Professor McGonagall who read them with a slightly shocked expression.

"These are the recent letters that Hermione has told me of her being bullied. I assume you can see the problem here?"

"Indeed Mr. Granger. I do." McGonagall said with pursed lips, "I will have harsh words with Miss Brown, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley after this meeting."'

Mr Granger looked appalled before saying "My daughter is almost killed by a Troll and she gets a week's worth of detention but she's relentlessly called names by her classmates and insulted and they get a slap on the wrist? This won't do. Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Yes Mr Granger?"

"Before applying to Hogwarts several different letters from different magical schools came. Is it possible for Hermione to move schools to that French one? Beau-something or other?"

"The Palace of Beauxbatons perhaps Mr. Granger?" Dumbledore asked with a bemused expression

"Yes. That's the one. With all the blue on their leaflet."

"If you really wish for Miss Granger to leave I can call their headmistress here immediately? But first is there anything else that can be done to prevent us from losing such a talented student?"

"I'm afraid not headmaster. The fact that my wife and I couldn't message the school regarding the bullying and the fact that my daughter almost died yesterday evening means I do want my daughter to leave."

"If that is your decision I shall floo Madame Maxine immediately" The headmaster said as he stood up and walked to the fireplace, quickly calling the French Headmistress over who walked out of the fireplace after Dumbledore made it lengthen to allow her to come through.

As Dumbledore was speaking inside the fireplace, it was obvious that whatever Mr and Missus Granger had expected, it wasn't the headmaster talking into green fire and an extremely tall woman stepping out moments later.

"I hear zat I may 'ave a new student today." the large woman stated looking around the office, her eyes finally stopping on the Grangers. "I assume zis is 'er Dumbleydore?"

"Indeed Madame Maxine. This is Hermione Granger. One of our top students here at Hogwarts. Her father wants her to transfer to Beauxbatons."

"Indeed? And why do you wish to join ze Palace Of Beauxbatons Mademoiselle Granger?"

"I-I don't know." Hermione answered uncertainly "It was my second choice and I suppose I haven't had the best time at Hogwarts so far and Beauxbatons really can't be worse- Not saying that Hogwarts isn't good, after all it's the premier school of magic in Britain but..."

"But you want a better education with friends, non?"

"Ye-Oui Madame."

The headmistress laughed. It was a loud humorous full body laugh that showed how entertained she was by the matter.

"Oh Mademoiselle Granger, you will fit in perfectly at Beauxbatons! I accept 'er to Beauxbatons Headmaster Dumblydore. If you 'ould be so kind to create a portkey so I may take 'er parents to complete the paperwork?"

Smiling the headmaster pulled out a quill from his desk and tapped his wand against it muttering 'portus' under his breath.

"Miss Granger, it has been a pleasure having you at the school and I wish you nothing but the best for your education." The headmaster smiled before saying "Minerva, anything you would like to add to Miss Granger?"

"Mi- Hermione. You cannot understand how sorry I am that I hadn't noticed the bullying occurring. It is my shame that I never realised it and as such never was able to stop it." Turning to Hermione's parents, McGonagall said "My apologies to you as well Mr, Mrs Granger."

"I think it will be best, if Mademoiselle Granger and 'er parents come with me now to Beauxbatons? Oui?" Madame Maxine asked looking at Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore nodded in reply, Madame Maxine said "Madame, Monsieur. Please 'old onto ze quill. It shall take us to Beauxbatons".

As Hermione got up, she went and hugged Daphne and Nott, much to the disdain of his father, before coming over to hug Harry.

"Thank you for coming after me Harry, I'm certain that if you didn't I would be dead right now. If there's anything I can ever do to repay you please owl me." Hermione said softly as they hugged before directing her parents to hold the quill. With a final wave, Hermione, her parents and Madame Maxine disappeared from sight.

Smiling sadly, Dumbledore said "I think that the meeting is done I suppose. Lord. Nott, I cannot do anything to Miss Granger now as she is no longer enrolled in the school. Minerva I expect you to speak to the Gryffindors regarding their treatment of a fellow housemate, Severus would you accompany Miss Greengrass and Misters Potter and Nott to the common room? I believe it would be wise to give them the day off seeing the ordeal they went thorough yesterday. However Lord Nott, Lord Greengrass, may I speak with you before you leave?"

* * *

Recognizing the dismissal, Daphne, Theo and Harry got up from their chairs and left the office with Professor Snape in tow.

The wake of one of their schoolmates leaving Hogwarts for Beauxbatons was felt by all students in first year and the teachers that had taught her.

Draco Malfoy seemed slightly upset about Hermione's leaving-or he could just have been upset one of his favourite people to harass had left. The youngest Weasley went on and on about how Granger wasn't a real Gryffindor because a Gryffindor wouldn't flee because of some troll. His elder brothers took him aside after hearing that remark and the youngest Weasley didn't repeat it- At least in front of his brothers.

A few days after Granger left the castle, during breakfast four falcons flew down and landed in front of Daphne, Theo, Harry and Professor Quirrel, each with a letter attached to their right leg and a small parcel on their left one..

Harry watched the Professor take the letter off the falcon's leg before he took his.

Opening the parchment, Harry read.

_Dear Harry_

_It's Hermione. I hope you don't mind me writing to you,_

_I realised that after the meeting in Dumbledore's office that I hadn't thanked you, Theodore, Daphne or Professor Quirrell properly for saving my life._

_I'm incredibly grateful for that and to show my thanks, I bought all of you a rune bracelet. Beauxbatons has classes on runes that you can take from first year and I thought that these would be nice._

_They have the rune Algiz on them, the rune for protection and opportunity. I really hope you like it._

_Anyway, I think that's all I really wanted to say,_

_Thanks again,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

**AN:**** Shorter chapter this time, and sorry for the long wait. This chapter was an utter git to write. About three revisions and I still wasn't happy with it. I'm rather happy with the ending though. For once not a cliffhanger!**

**Sixth form has just started up again and the teachers _insist_ on giving us copious amounts of work each day. I'll try and update when I can but obviously schoolwork takes priority. Also if you're curious at all what an older Cara would look like, search up Lanaext on Deviantart! She's a perfect fitfor what I imagine her to look like!**

**As always if you liked, Favourite, follow, review and tell me why! If you didn't like it tell me why! Your feedback is important to me!**

shnuu2- I started where I did because I had a concept, yes I plan to rush through some parts of the series quickly, but it's mainly because I do not see how I can implement them in what I have planned. I would say more but Spoilers!

snowyassas1n- Thank you for liking the story, that genuinely means a lot :D But you ware right, at the rate I'm going it'll take a while to get through the whole thing- and whoever said I plan to do all seven years?

sanbeegoldiewhitey- The reason Harry had never learnt how to defeat a troll from Grindy (Easier than typing Grindelwald-Will be called Grindy in any AN from here on in) was that Grindy, for all his love of dangerous beasts, never cared for Trolls. And seriously, who would expect their eleven year old son to fight a _troll_?! Add that to the fact that Harry has only _just_ got his wand (Reasons for that upcoming) and it does spell a recipe for disaster. As for him being _'so poor in transfiguration, the specialty of his biological father'- _I see no reason _why_ he should be good in the subject. James certainly never taught him, being dead and all, and from what I understand subjects are not hereditary whatsoever. Of course I could be wrong in that regard.

johnjohn- Harrys power may grow as he gets older, I plan to interpret the Prophecy as I would understand it**.****That's it for this AN so thanks for reading everyone! Remember, If I don't respond to your first PM within 24 hours, I'll write a oneshot for you! (T&amp;C's apply) Until the next chapter!**

***Hides in bunker to avoid all the hate mail for the Hermione decision***


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. All I own are my OC's and even then they have a mind of their own...**

* * *

_A__n eight year old Daphne Greengrass cried as her Mother was lowed into the grave._  
_No one had expected complications during childbirth. Not least for the third child, the only male heir in the family._

_Next to the marble gravestone which bore the words:_

_"Lady Roxanne Sophia Greengrass._

_Mother, Wife and esteemed runemistress._

_You will be remembered"_

_was a second gravestone, one that was just as saddening as the first:_

_"Daniel Michael Greengrass_

_Son, brother._

_Taken from the world too soon."_

_Daphne barely registered the sounds of Astoria crying into their fathers dress robes._

_It was just so unreal to her._

_Her mother wasn't gone. She couldn't be. Who would read Astoria and her stories at night? Who would sing the old songs that Astoria loved? Who would look after Astoria when her father was away on business trips?_

_"Come now Astoria, Daphne. We best get home" she heard her father say in a dull, lifeless voice what felt like hours later, "Your mother wouldn't want us mourning here. She would tell us to live our lives."_

_Daphne took one last look at where her mother lay as the world blurred around her._

* * *

_A nine year old Daphne sneaked downstairs. It was early in the morning-earlier than she was supposed to be awake but she really was hungry. As she grabbed the jug of pumpkin juice that was always by the kitchen, she heard a loud creak behind her._

_"You're no' suppused to be do'n here Daphne rig' now" her Father slurred as Daphne spun round to face him._

_The man looked weary and tired and held a bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhisky in his right hand that flew everywhere as he gestured around as he spoke._

_"I was thirsty and had a bad dream Papa" Daphne said. Pausing for a moment she continued "I dreamt about Mama."_

_Suddenly the bottle of firewhisky slammed onto the table and fractured into pieces as her father yelled "IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU DAMMED CHILD. YOUR FAULT SHE DIED." Shying away from her raging father, Daphne began to cry. She stammed out "I-I'm sorry p-papa. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry."_

_Her father showed no indication of hearing her as he continued "IF YOU WERE ONLY BORN THE RIGHT GENDER THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE EVER HAPPENED."_

_Suddenly, her father moved with incredible speed and flung Daphne into the wall. Picking her up by the throat, he growled "If it wasn't for you then maybe Roxy would be alive, maybe I WOULD HAVE AN HEIR"_

_As Daphne lost consciousness the scene changed..._

_Now Daphne was in her bed at St Mungo's hospital. Her father was crying for forgiveness by her bedside. At some point, Astoria had climbed onto the bed and had fallen to sleep next to her. She wasn't sure whether her father knew she was awake yet or not, but she kept quiet and listened to his ramblings._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Daphne. I never meant to hurt you. Oh Merlin what if you never wake up? What if you're paralysed? What if you never walk again?_

_No that's stupid talk. You always were strong. Got that from your mother you know."_

_It seemed to Daphne that her father was rambling while trying to stay calm._

_"Did you know that I first met your mother when I went to visit her sister? I had gone to give her some enchanting equipment and your mother was just standing there looking magnificent as the door opened. I asked her out on a date as soon as I gave your aunt her enchanting equipment. Three years later we were married..."_

* * *

Daphne woke with a start.

She hadn't dreamt of her mothers death in years. Or of her father attacking her in a drunken rage.

Unconsciously rubbing her throat, Daphne pulled the blankets off of her bed and looked at the clock that hung above the door out of her dorm room.

3:32 am.

Just like every night previous, Daphne quietly snuck out of her dorm. Careful not to wake the snoring Tracy or Lilly Moon. Daphne tiptoed down the corridor towards the common room. Making sure no one was in there, she stepped outside of the common room and into the Hogwarts dungeons.

Following the same path she had walked the previous night, Daphne wandered up to the third floor and sat by a window looking out. She was far enough away from the 'Forbidden Corridor' to be safe and have a good view out to the grounds below. Sighing she began to make herself comfortable when a cold draft of air hit the back of her neck.

Turning around to look, Daphne saw a door which she hadn't seen as she walked up here either this night or any night she could remember.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Daphne drew her wand and walked into the room.

Wand raised, Daphne looked into the room and slowly entered.

The room was curiously bare, except for a mirror that was standing in front of the only window in the room.

Walking forward slowly Daphne stared into the mirror before recoiling in horror unable to take her eyes off of the mirror.

An older Daphne smiled back at her in a white wedding dress, on her right was her Father, straight backed and proud one hand on her shoulder and the other holding a slightly older Astoria hand. But what really caused her shock was on her left was her Mother. Smiling proudly, She held Daphne's left hand while holding the hand of a boy that looked like a younger version of Daphne's Father.

"M-mother?" Daphne asked tentatively stretching her hand out allowing her fingers to brush the mirrors cool surface.

Her mother just smiled at her, never letting go of her reflections hand.

Daphne was unsure about how long she stood there looking at her reflection, but she knew that she would return every night to visit the mirror.

* * *

The sound of a book slamming onto the desk woke Daphne abruptly.

"Perhaps Miss Greengrass would be able to answer the question? Hmm?" asked Professor Quirrel, "What is the movement for the spell Expeliarmus?"

"err. You raise your wand over your shoulder, pointing at the opponent don't you sir?"

"Excellent Miss Greengrass" the professor said sounding content as he walked to the front of the room "You raise your wand over your shoulder. It appears even with her nap Miss Greengrass outshines most of this class. However that does not let you off the hook Miss Greengrass, detention at 8pm tonight. Unless of course you are too tired?"

Sending a look at Daphne that clearly said 'be there or I will be annoyed' Professor Quirrel continued "And with that our time today is over. Your homework for this week is a footlong essay on all of the spells we have learnt this week, major conflicts they were used in and how effective they were. You are dismissed."

As Daphne packed up her textbook the Professor walked over to her, sighed and said "For detention tonight, go straight to my office if I am not in the Great Hall having dinner."

"Sir?"

"I will explain everything once you get there. Do not worry about it. Now get going, I have another class to teach."

"Yes sir" Daphne said and quickly ran out towards the Charms room before being grabbed by Tracy, who it appeared was waiting outside the door.

"Hey Daph, you alright?" Tracy asked as she dragged Daphne the opposite way towards the charms classroom.

"Yes Trace. I'm alright, stop dragging me a moment!" Daphne said as she tried to pull her arm from Tracy's iron grip.

"Nope, I'm taking you straight to Madam Pomfrey. Blaise, Harry and Theo all agree with me. You've been looking exhausted for the last month or so. Ever since Granger changed schools you've been all mopey." Tracy said using her free arm to make exaggerated hand movements as she spoke "Harry and Theo are telling Flitwick that you're in the Hospital Wing and they're getting you the notes for today."

Daphne spluttered as Tracy dragged her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was cleaning the bed sheets.

"Madame Pomfrey! Daphne's not feeling well!" Tracy said loudly startling the Matron slightly.

"Alright. Thank you for bringing her here Miss Davis you may return to your lesson." The Matron said as she stared at Daphne causing the girl to flinch slightly at the intense glare the older woman was giving her.

As Tracy left the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey ushered Daphne to a bed and said "No wonder Miss Davis sent you to me. You look dead on your feet! Now stay

still, I'm going to cast some diagnostic spells on you."

As the Matron muttered spells to herself, she frowned and quickly said "Stay here. I'm going to grab you some potions."

Daphne had barely laid down when the Matron came back, arms full of potions.

"From my diagnostics you haven't been sleeping well but that's about it. Nothing I can do apart from give you these potions and some time to rest. I always said that the professors push the first years too hard..." The Matron's last comment was mumbled and seemed to be directed at no one in particular.

"I want you to drink these potions and then have a lie down. I'll wake you up when it's near dinner."

As Daphne took the potions and fell into a dreamless sleep, she heard the matron mumble "Honestly, I'm going to have a word with Dumbledore about this. Third time this week a student has come to me exhausted out of their wits..."

* * *

Daphne woke to a light tapping on her shoulder.

"Miss Greengrass, It's almost time for dinner and I'm sure you would like to see your friends."

As Daphne wordlessly got out of the hospital bed, the Matron said "Miss Greengrass,are you feeling any better now?" Seeing Daphne's tired nod she continued "If you are having trouble sleeping you can always get your father to send me a note allowing you to have sleeping potions but I don't want to see you this exhausted again."

"Yes ma'am." Daphne replied "It won't happen again."

Daphne poked at her dinner as Harry and Theo filled her in on what she had missed. Flitwick had taught them the light charm Lumos and got them started on the theory behind it as well as setting them a foot long essay to complete.

"You alright now Daphne?" She heard Theo ask kindly. "You seemed really tired earlier."

Nodding Daphne replied "Just finding it hard to sleep. Ever since the Troll..."

Harry and Theo smiled at her while Tracy turned to the side and hugged Daphne's arm.

Tracy smiled at Daphne and said "It's alright Daphne. We understand."

As Daphne smiled at her friends Harry joked "You all ready for the good Professor Quirrell detention then?"

"Yep!" Daphne replied, glad to change the topic of conversation "I wonder what he wants me to do?"  
"Perhaps he'll use the time to give you a one on one session." Theo mused. "As he said in the first lesson, we are ahead of the rest of the class."

"Speak for yourselves." Tracy grumbled into her mashed potatoes.

"We did offer you help Tracy." Harry reminded her.

Tracy looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "Oh yeah. Why did we stop?"

"Because you couldn't get expeliarmus working and threw your wand at Blaise. Twice." Theo deadpanned.

"You almost took my eye out!" Blaise interrupted before anyone else could say anything.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tracy exclaimed "It slipped from my hand."  
"Yeah, and I'm Merlin." Blaise snarked back.

"Well guess that means I beat Merlin then." Tracy stated bluntly.

Quickly trying to defuse the argument that was bound to happen, Harry quickly asked "Hey Daphne, it's almost Eight. Don't you need to get going to Professor Quirrel's office?"

"Oh Merlin you're right!" Daphne exclaimed "I gotta go. See you in the common room!"

Daphne quickly ran to the Professor's office and knocked on the door. As she walked into his office, Professor Quirrell said "Ah excellent. Good that you're here on time. Tonight you shall be accompanying me on an errand we have to run. Follow me now." Briskly, Professor Quirell brushed past Daphne and walked into the corridor not bothering to see if she was following him.

* * *

"Where are we going sir?" Daphne asked curiously as they walked past Hagrid's hut

"The forest, I need to do something in there and you will be accompanying me. It should not be dangerous." Professor Quirrel answered casting a lumos and lighting their way.

"But Sir! There are monsters in there and werewolves and-"  
"Enough Miss Greengrass. There are no monsters in the forest. In fact what we are looking for is the exact opposite of a monster. We are looking for a unicorn. I believe Hagrid needs more of their hair for some mundane purpose and Pomfrey requires the hair for bandages. I offered your assistance. Now no more talking otherwise you may scare the unicorn away. Stay close."

Taking that as cue to end the conversation Daphne stayed quiet and looked around the forest as she walked, being careful not to trip on any of the roots and logs that littered the ground. Soon enough Professor Quirrell slowed down and whispered

"This is as good a place as any. Walk into the clearing, I believe that this is where unicorns usually reside. While you distract the Unicorn I shall cut it's hair."

Before Daphne could ask where the Professor would be, she felt her legs moving forward of her own accord. As she tried to open her mouth to scream, no noise came out. She just felt herself walking forward slowly until she reached the middle of the clearing where she stopped and sat down.

Daphne didn't know how long she had been forced to sit there when she finally heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground behind her.

Turning her head around, she realised she once again had control over her body and as she span around she felt the warm head of the unicorn nuzzling her hand.

"Hey boy" Daphne whispered stroking the creatures mane "You hungry? I'm sorry but I don't have any food on me right now."

As the unicorn nuzzled closer to her, Daphne heard faint footsteps behind her. The unicorn must have heard it too as it stopped nuzzling Daphne and instead looked straight ahead, still as a statue.

Before she could blink the Unicorn had fallen over, completely still while Professor Quirrell appeared in front of her holding his wand to where the unicorn's head previously was. Bending over the Unicorn the Professor quickly cast some sort of charm that caused the unicorn's hair to fall off. Grabbing the hair the professor placed it in a bag before standing up and casting a cutting charm at the unicorns throat and collecting the blood that pooled out from it into small glass vials.

"Sir?" Daphne said sounding horrified "What, why?"

"Because Daphne, this was needed. Unicorn blood is incredibly potent in several potions. Including that of immortality."

"Im-immortality?"

"Yes. Immortality. Eternal life. Unfortunately you will not remember this conversation."

"Wait what do you mean?" Daphne interrupted confused.

"_obliviate_"

* * *

"Miss Greengrass? Miss Greengrass are you alright? You had a nasty fall there."

Picking herself up off the floor, Daphne brushed herself off and asked "What, what happened sir?"

"We were practising the recoil charm. You didn't cast it in time and the stunner flew right into you."  
"I... I can't remember anything."

"That's unfortunate. You should have dodged that spell. Perhaps you should get some rest and you have been working for four hours. Sometimes memories return after sleep. I'd advise sleeping for a bit and if your memories don't return tomorrow then going to see Madam Pomfrey."  
"Yes sir, goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Miss Greengrass."

As Daphne left the room and walked towards the dungeons she felt a growing sense of unease in her stomach and she didn't know why.

Walking into the common room she saw Theo reading a book by the fireplace. Going to sit by him, Theo bookmarked his page and put it to the side saying

"Everyone else has gone to bed already, initially Harry and I were staying up to make sure you came back alright in case you needed any help but Harry remembered he needed to talk to Professor Snape about something. He hasn't returned yet but anyway, how was detention?"

"I... I don't know. Apparently I was hit by a stunning charm and hit my head on the floor. I can't remember anything except walking into his office." Daphne replied uneasily "We were looking at the recoil charm apparently."

"Hmmm, that's not good. Hopefully you'll get your memory back. If not then go see Madam Pomfrey in the morning, she should be able to help."

"Yeah, If you don't mind Theo I'm going to head to sleep now. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Daph, see you in the morning."

* * *

**AN: Happy Holidays everyone! Here's a present for you!**

**So this is a slightly different style of chapter, much more disjointed but that's for good reason- trust me! I know what I'm doing! Slightly fillerish but it still has a few important plot points that will come up again once in a while.  
So I've been incredibly busy with real life things that have dramatically cut down my free time to write things and even then I use that free time to concentrate on coursework. Hopefully the next chapter won't be over three months late...  
**

**Anyways, as always thanks to everyone who's reviewed, added this to their favourites and/or followed! It really inspires me to write faster and get the updates out that much quicker. So if you haven't already, favourite and follow! And add a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**

**As always thanks for taking the time to read this fic and if you enjoyed, leave a review telling me why you liked it and if you didn't enjoy let me know why! **

** Until the next time! (Extra house points to those who can guess what the next chapter is gonna be about!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. All I own are my OC's and even then they have a mind of their own...**

* * *

As the fire crackled loudly in the empty common room, Harry, Theo, Blaise and Tracy were talking about Daphne's detention- her first detention of the year- and what it might entail.

"It's got to be something like an extra credit class. No way Professor Quirrell would ever punish one of his 'star' students." Tracy argued, "Plus the stuff you guys learn are way ahead of ours."

"Yeah!" Blaise agreed "While you four learn about spells that can kill, we're still stuck on jinxes and minor things like that."

Harry and Theo shifted in their seats uncomfortably. This conversation had happened a number of times in the last month and each time none of them had ended on a good note.

It didn't help their cause that privately they both agreed with Blaise and Tracy that this detention was less of a punishment and more of an excuse for Professor Quirrell to teach Daphne more spells.

"It's more complicated than that. It's not just that we're learning new spells, it's that we're learning how to apply them in a fight as well. We have asked whether you guys could join us but Professor Quirrell's said no each time." Theo began to explain but before he could continue Blaise stood up and said

"Screw this. I'm heading to sleep."

And without another word Blaise headed down the corridor to the dorm rooms.

Tracy yawned before saying "I suppose I'm going to head off as well guys. I don't agree with how Blaise stormed out but I understand why he did. Night."

As Tracy left Harry and Theo were left in comfortable silence before Harry asked "Do you think we could try and ask the professor again? Or ask whether we can teach them some stuff? They are right, it is unfair to the rest of the class."

Theo bit his lip before answering "I know it's unfair but I'm sure the Professor has his reasons. How much longer do you think Daphne will be? If she doesn't get back by curfew then Professor Snape's gonna be annoyed."

A sudden thought burst through Harry's head.

The vial of memories was still sitting at the bottom of his trunk along with the journal he was supposed to give to 'Severus' or as Harry knew him- Professor Snape.

"Erm, sorry Theo but I just remembered I need to talk to Professor Snape about something." Harry said as he got up from his chair.

Sighing, Theo said "Alright Harry. Do you know how long you'll be? Curfews soon."

"Shouldn't be long Theo. Just sit tight, I'll be back before you know it." Harry replied as he walked out the room.

Quickly making his way back to the dorm, Harry quickly grabbed the journal and the vial from the bottom of his trunk. As he made walked out, Harry noticed that the curtains around Blaise's bed were closed. Making a mental note to talk to Blaise and Tracy in the morning Harry quickly jogged down the corridor and out of the common room, waving goodbye to Theo who had picked up a book, towards Professor Snape's office.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door nervously. It wasn't the first time he was going to talk to Professor Snape and was most certainly not the last but this time felt more personal somehow. Maybe because he wasn't going to speak about school matters and instead the journal and vial he had found in the Potter family vault.

He had done some background research on the Professor and he managed to confirm that he was the same 'Sev' on the journal his mother had told him to give the journal and memories too. Thank Merlin that Hagrid had told him that Snape and his mother were friends! Otherwise he might have been searching for a while yet. Tonight though, he planned to give both to his head of house.

As Harry heard the drawl telling him to enter, he opened the door slowly and closed it behind him as he took a seat in front of the professors desk.

"Mr Potter. What can I do for you tonight?" Snape asked, looking for all the world as if he didn't care what Harry's problems were.

Harry replied by placing the journal face up on the table first with the words 'To Sev' clearly visible on it before placing the glowing vial next to it.

"Wh-What. Where did you get this!" Snape's faced grew pale and it was quite clear the man was shivering in his seat. "Explain what this is Potter. Now!"

Harry sighed before saying "I went to Gringotts over the summer during which I found these. It took me a while but I managed to figure out you were the same 'Sev' she asked me to give these to. I would have come earlier but I wasn't sure if she had meant someone else."

The Professor visibly deflated as he picked up the book and flicked through it seemingly looking at random parts of it before carefully placing it back down and picking up the shimmery vial of memories.

"Do, do you know what's in here?" Snape asked cautiously as he stood up with the vial, holding it cautiously.

"No." Harry replied simply, "I was just told to give it to you. Do you have a way to view the memory sir?"

Giving Harry a death glare, Snape said "That Mr. Potter is none of your concern. I thank you for giving me these but I would ask you to mind you own business. Now for some reason the Headmaster has asked me to tell you that he has approved your trip to Godric's Hollow and that he will be personally taking you there tomorrow at Seven pm. Any questions you may have you can ask him tomorrow. Goodbye Mr. Potter."

Taking the queue to leave, Harry left the office making sure to close the door behind him and walked back to the dorms.

When Harry entered his dorm, the curtains were drawn around both Blaise and Theo's beds and with a smile, Harry quickly slipped under the covers before falling asleep.

* * *

"So the Professor had you practising more spells?" Faye asked Daphne as they sat in the library completing an essay on the levitation spell for Flitwick.

"Yes, except I can't remember anything that I was taught. Professor Quirrell says that I hit my head badly, except there's no bruises or anything there to show a fall whatsoever."

"That's fairly strange" Theo stated as he scribbled some notes down "Have you forgotten anything else?"

"No, I remember walking into the classroom but after that it's a blank."

"Hmmm, but why would the Professor have any reason to remove your memory?"

Harry asked.

"I have no clue, as far as I know House Greengrass has no political enemies and even if they did I don't think Quirrell would have any reason to work with them."

"Gold is a very good incentive" Theo said offhandedly "Father has often reminded me of that."

"Yeah..." Daphne sighed "By the way, why have Tracy and Blaise been glaring at me all day?"

Harry and Theo shared a glance before answering "They're upset that they're not being taught advanced stuff."

"ah" Daphne sighed.

"At least they're not attempting to get you to demonstrate things." Fay interjected, "Weasley's been attempting to get me to teach him some of the spells. Thankfully Neville's been keeping him off my back."

"Neville?" Daphne smiled nudging the girl. "Is he Neville now?"

Faye blushed and looked back down at her work "It's nothing. He's just sweet that's all."

Harry shared a smile with Daphne before he looked down at his watch. "Well, I've got to go. Professor Dumbledore wants to see me."

Harry quickly packed up his notes and stuffed them into his bag before saying goodbye to his classmates and making his way to the headmaster's office.

* * *

"Good evening Harry. Are you all ready to leave?" Dumbledore asked as Harry opened the door.

The headmaster stood up draping a thick black cloak over his blue robes as Harry replied "Yes sir, thank you for allowing me to visit them before the year ends."  
"It's no problem Harry. You can leave your bag in the corner there."

As Harry placed his bag down, the headmaster asked"While we are there may I make a couple of requests of you?"

Harry paused a moment while he wondered what requests Dumbledore could make of him "What do you need sir?"

"Firstly, while we are there, I would like to visit my mother and my sister. I believe they are buried somewhat close to your parents. Secondly I would like you to wear this while we are out. Just to be on the safe side." Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a shimmery fabric.

"An invisibility cloak" Harry whispered.

Dumbledore's eyes lit up at Harry's recognition. "Not just any invisibility cloak my boy! This one belonged to your father, and his father before him. He entrusted this item to me shortly before he died and I believe it is time for you to have it. Take it as a sort of peace offering. An olive branch. I know I have done you wrong but believe me when I say I did not do anything maliciously. I just did what I believed was best."

Taking the fabric from Dumbledore's outstretched hand Harry looked over the cloak before draping it over himself. The sleeves were a bit long but the fabric was light but warm. Pointing to a mirror, Dumbledore grinned and gestured for Harry to look at himself.

Harry walked over to the mirror and as expected, he could only see himself as a floating head. Smiling Harry pulled the hood over his head and he became completely invisible.

"Ahem." Dumbledore said getting Harry's attention back to him, "Just to let you know, I am able to see through invisibility cloaks. Some other professors are able to as well I believe such as Professor's Flitwick and Quirrell. Now are you ready to leave?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied to both the question and Dumbledore's unsaid warning as he walked over to the professor.

"Take a hold of my arm Harry. I will apparate us there and back."

* * *

The winters chill hit Harry unexpectedly. Granted, he had lived in a cold place all his life but it was the sudden temperature change that really caused him to stumble. Looking around, Harry could see they had apparated into the outskirts of a small village. The little he could see was lit up by street lights and the light from the old houses that they had apparated near.

"Godric's hollow." Dumbledore said as he brushed off his cloak and began walking towards the graveyard. "Both our families grew up here. It was also the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor and, according to legend, the place he died. The graveyard is this way I believe."

As Dumbledore led them through the village, he remarked "Harry, I heard about what you gave to Professor Snape and I feel like I should thank you. He had been looking for forgiveness for a number of years as he never had the chance to apologise to your mother after they fell out. What you did has helped a very broken man begin to heal."

"Thank you sir. Why did Snape need to apologise to my mother?" Harry asked politely.

Dumbledore sighed and said "Ah Harry. I believe that is a tale best left to Professor Snape, after all it is his story." Opening the gate into the graveyard, Dumbledore allowed Harry through before closing it behind them and leading Harry through the graves.

As the headmaster led him to the familiar graves Dumbledore pointed out other families buried in the graveyard. Abbott. Kenton. Williams. Stevenson. Some of the names seemed familiar to him-maybe from classmates-but Dumbledore quickly ushered him towards the row which Harry knew his parents were buried.

James Potter

27 MARCH 1960-31 OCTOBER 1981

Lily Potter

30 JANUARY 1960-31 OCTOBER 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Pulling them out of nowhere, Dumbledore placed a bouquet of flowers on the Potter graves while Harry looked on.

After an untold amount of time Harry heard "I sometimes forget how important it is to remember those who die." Dumbledore stated as he cleared some of the freshly fallen snow off the graves "Although you are called the boy-who-lived your parents were true heroes in their own right and the Wizarding community should recognise that."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied quietly. After a few minutes of quiet thoughts he said "I think I'm done here."

"Of course Harry. Would you mind if..." Dumbledore gestured to another row to their right.

Nodding, Harry and the Headmaster silently walked towards a pair of graves which Dumbledore knelt in front of before conjuring some flowers and placing them on each grave.

After a few moments Dumbledore stood up, wiped a tear from his eye and gestured for Harry to follow him.

As the two wizards walked out of the graveyard and back to the alleyway neither noticed the shabby man watching them from a distance.

* * *

**AN: So This chapter has been ridiculously difficult to write since my muse went on strike, h****owever, I have done minor tweaks to previous chapters since uploading the last chapter. some things have been changed slightly whereas others have been removed completely.**

**Out of interest, would you like to have faster updates but shorter chapters, or keep the same length chapters but sporadic updates?**

**As always, if you liked this chapter/story so far, favourite, follow and if you're feeling kind review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter except this idea.**

* * *

As the final week before the Christmas Break came to a close it seemed as if everyone was in a good mood.

Professor Flitwick was charming tinsel to dance, Professor McGonagall was teaching the class how to transfigure mistletoe, and even Professor Snape seemed to be happier than anyone had seen him.

Well, almost everyone was in a good mood. Professor Quirrel seemed to be getting sicker as each day passed and was pushing the class harder than ever. For their final lesson of the term the Professor had taken them up to a room on the seventh floor which he had specially prepared for their lesson. As the class entered the first thing they noticed was there were no chairs only benches that circled a deep dark pit behind the Professor with two ladders either side of him that presumably led into said pit.

"Today we shall be seeing how much you have learnt and how well you can work in teams." The Professor tapped his wand against the blackboard once and four lists appeared. Harry, Theo, Daphne and Fay's names were all right at the top. "Each team of four, shall be fighting against the student they are beneath. If you manage to beat said student then I will allow you to learn some more advanced spells, if you fail to beat your opponent the you will be writing me a footlong essay on what you did wrong and what you would do next time. Get into your teams."

Glancing at the board, Harry quickly took note of his opponents.

Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson. Two Slytherins and two Gryffindors. Taking a longer look at his classmate's opponents, Harry noticed that the Professor had placed each of the four against someone who was relatively close to them. Harry had Neville, Theo had Blaise, Daphne had Tracy, and Faye had Sally-Anne Perks who was Faye's closest friend in Gryffindor.

"One battle will happen at a time, The Opponent will enter from one side while the challengers will enter from the other. First match will be Mr Potter against Misters Malfoy, Weasley, Longbottom and MIss Parkinson. Get into the arena. No permanent damage and the winner is the team that has the opponents wand. However you will be marked on creativeness and tactics and the 'arena' will change with each battle."

As Harry climbed into the pit he quickly took note of the trenches and barriers that prevented him from seeing his opponents.

"Ready... Go!"

As the Professor gave the go ahead Harry ran out of the small pen that kept him protected and ran to a rock- just dodging a volley of stunner that were haphazardly aimed at the pen. Quickly casting a Homenum revelio, two figures lit up on his left while two lit up on his right.

Harry was willing to bet all the galleons he had that the pair was Malfoy and Parkinson. Deciding to go for them first, Harry snuck around the side of his rock and quickly began to cast a silencio on the two, making sure that they wouldn't be able to shout for help or even cast spells. Then he aimed a confringo, at the sand just in front of where his opponents were due to walk.

As Malfoy came into view, Harry let his blasting curse lose and sand flew into Malfoy and Parkinson's faces blinding them temporarily

Using the sand as a distraction Harry quickly transfigured some of the ground by the blinded Slytherin's feet into clay and cast an aguamenti just in front of where they were due to step.

The two Slytherins blindly stumbled forward- Straight into the quicksand that Harry had created. They didn't realise what was happening until their feet had been sucked under, and by that time Harry had simply walked over to them and plucked the wands out of their hands.

Draco tried to shout at him in anger, but realising that he couldn't, settled for giving Harry a look of absolute hatred.

Harry was more concerned with what Neville and Ron were planning though and where they were.

* * *

"We can show the Slytherins who's boss Neville! There's two of us and one of him." Ron said excitedly "If we both attack him at once he won't stand a chance!"

Neville just sighed and replied "We might have had a chance if you and Malfoy could get along, two against one isn't good odds when the opponent is Harry. We might as well just surrender."

Just as Neville finished speaking a loud explosion was heard and a wave of sand flew over the two, Neville just casting a hasty protego in time to block the majority of the sand. Ron on the other hand was blinded by the sand and stumbled backwards, falling over.

"And that's Malfoy out of the game I bet." Neville muttered to himself. Helping Ron up Neville quickly said "We could win if one of us catches him by surprise. You distract him and I'll try and get him from behind."

"Wait, why am I the bait!" Ron argued "I'm just as good as you if not better!"

Inwardly sighing, Neville replied "Exactly, he'll think you're the bigger threat."

Smirking, Ron nodded "Ahh, good call Neville. Let's do this!"

Before Neville could say another word, Ron ran out from their limited cover behind a rock and yelled "COME ON POTTER! LET'S DUEL IF YOU'RE WIZARD ENOUGH!"

As Ron ran out of the cover, Neville quickly circled around the arena in an attempt to flank Harry.

Neville heard Ron yell "petrificus totalus" before a flash of light filled the whole arena.

Neville stumbled back into a rock, blinking the dots out of his eyes when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Instinct took over as he shouted "Stupefy!"

Whoever was there dodged the spell before responding in kind. Neville jumped out of the way and the three spells that Harry sent harmlessly hit the rock behind him.

Glancing around, Neville saw that Ron had been caught by Harry and bound in what appeared to be rope?

"Flipendo" the Gryffindor cast quickly hoping to catch Harry off guard. Harry just sidestepped the spell and cast a simple "petrificus totalus" which Neville dodged before sending the same spell back at Harry.

In response Harry just cast a shield that reflected his spell back at him before transfiguring the rocks around his legs into rope which bound Neville tightly.  
Walking over to him, Harry muttered a quick "Sorry" before grabbing his wand and yelling "Now what?" and even as he did so, the arena seemed to fade

* * *

Once his opponents had been freed, their wands returned and everyone had sat down around the arena. The Professor began speaking.

"Excellent work Mr Potter. Four wands in less than five minutes" The Professor complimented. "Good job on being 'creative'. Quicksand was an interesting idea if not a very practical one. Something the class can learn from I hope. Similarly your idea of blinding Mr Weasley and transfiguring rocks to rope was ingenious if not a little impractical in real situations."  
"Thank you sir" Harry replied modestly.

"Mr Weasley" Barked Professor Quirrell "Why do you think you failed?"

"I failed because the snake cheated!" Ron spat "If had duelled like a real wizard then I would have won."

"A point from Gryffindor for name calling Mr. Weasley. And it seems you have not learnt the essential lessons from my class. In a fight there is no such thing as fairness." Hissed the Professor. "Miss Dunbar's group. In the ring now."

Harry's stomach churned at the sight of his classmates fighting against one another, this time in an icy tundra with very little cover for either team. Unlike Harry who had mainly focused on transfiguration to get the wands, Faye appeared to be more offence and defence based switching between casting the same shield that reflected spells, several variations of the disarming charm and several silencing charms to prevent her opponents from casting before catching the wand and stunning he owner of the wands she caught for good measure. It took Faye a fair amount longer to get all four wands but she too eventually won by catching Sally-Anne by surprise with an expelliarmus.

"Excellent use of simple spells Miss Dunbar, but I'm afraid I have to mark you down on creativity. There were many exciting things you could have done in that environment but you seem to have ignored them for favour of an easier, non-lethal approach. You next Mr Nott." The Professor ordered without pausing. Harry made a space next to him so that

Theo's battle seemed a lot more difficult than either his or Faye's had been given the urban environment the arena seemed to have taken. Theo began banishing rubble towards the 'shop' which his opponents seemed to have hidden in as a form of defence against the more talented student's onslaught. Copying Harry's idea, Blaise cast an overpowered Lumos Maxima spell to temporarily blind his opponents and blindly rushed forward, casting several reducto's at the wall closest to him causing it to collapse and reveal his opponents inside. As the wall crumbled, Blaise cast a weak shield charm to defend himself and Sophie Roper from the falling debris and dust while Crabbe and Lavander Brown were hit by several bits of rock and brick. The three students who weren't focused on maintaining a shield or destroying the building were busy casting stupefys and jelly-leg jinxes at Theo who was standing in the open.

Switching his attack suddenly, Theo seemed to realise that destroying the wall any more would not be of any use and began casting expelliarmus and stupefys in quick succession. The first few spells knocked Crabbe and Brown unconscious while Theo began a harder assault on Blaise and Roper when his shield refused to break. Eventually though, a stunner broke the shield and hit Blaise in the chest ending the shield and allowing Theo to cast an expelliarmus at Sophie and walk over to grab the wands.

"Good work Mr Nott, you showed the class exactly how effective a brute force assault can be at times. Miss Greengrass, you're next."

As Daphne entered the arena Harry watched the rubble turn into roots and trees spring up from the newly created forest floor. An apt arena for a Greengrass and by the slight tilt of Professor Quirrell's mouth, he thought so too.

* * *

Even before the Professor told them to begin, Daphne had quickly thought of a plan that she could put into action that would be better than everyone else's and win her top marks.

As Daphne sneaked around some trees, she came across a small pond in a clearing. Quickly adapting her plans Daphne cast a loud confringo against a tree.

It didn't do much damage against the aged oak but it was more the noise that she wanted than any damage. As Daphne quickly scaled up the nearest tree, her distraction appeared to have worked as all four of her opponents seemed to have come into the clearing. Unlike the other teams, Tracy, Millicent, Parvati and Dean all seemed to want to win more than they cared for the house divisions and came up with an uneasy truce.

Wands out they began to methodically search for anything that might be wrong before settling down in the clearing

"Are we sure she's here? I mean it could have been the arena?" Daphne heard presumably Dean say before being cut off by Tracey "Of course its a trap. Daphne doesn't do anything without reason. She probably wanted us here for some reason.

Springing her trap, Daphne quickly cast several stunners in a row from above, hitting each of her four opponents once each. Casting an Arresto Momentum on herself, Daphne let herself fall to the ground and simply pluck the wands from her opponent's unconscious hands.

* * *

"What was that Miss Greengrass?" The voice of Professor Quirrel asked as the room span back into place.

Daphne smiled as she replied "My tactic sir, draw my opponents in, surprise them and get the higher ground before they attack."

For the first time the students could remember, Professor Quirrel began to chuckle before composing himself.

"I believe that Miss Greengrass gets top marks for creativity. It disappoints me slightly that none of you were able to take down a single enemy, even when there were four against one. As I said earlier, footlong essay on what you did wrong will be due the second lesson after Christmas break. And on that note, you are all free to go excepting Misses Dunbar and Greengrass and Misters Potter and Nott. Enjoy your break."

As the rest of the class left the room the four students walked to the front ready for whatever work Professor Quirrell was going to give them for the holidays.

"Excellent work you four, your improvisation skills are good but some of your battle ideas could use some working on. I expect you to work on those during the break." As the Professor looked at each of the students Harry nodded mutely in response. With a smile the Professor continued "At any rate that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to inform you that at some point during the coming year you four will be doing a practical test I have devised and will be marked on how well you work as a team and how quickly you clear the obstacles. That will make up for ninety percent of your final grade in my subject."

"That's ridiculous!" Daphne stated angrily "Ninety percent in a practical test? Do the other students have to do this? I know for a fact that you haven't got Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw students that you pick out like you did us."

"Miss Greengrass." The Professor said angrily, "I remind you that I am your teacher and you are the student. Not the other way around. And no, other students will not have to do this but they will do a written exam that equates for seventy five percent of their mark. Consider yourselves lucky that you get this practical test because I assure you this will be a bigger test of your skill than scribbling with a quill ever would be. Now get out of my sight before I issue you a detention for talking back."

* * *

As Harry left the classroom with the others he felt a brush against his elbow, turning to look he saw a smiling Neville

"Hey Neville, were you waiting for us this whole time?"

Neville laughed before saying "Yeah, What are you doing for Christmas break?"

"I'm headed back home actually, Hedwig came back with the response before breakfast and Cara's visiting as well.

"Ah.. that's great to hear." Neville said, sounding a little put out with Harry's response.

"What's wrong Neville?"

"Grandmother wanted me to invite you to come over during Christmas if you weren't doing anything."

"Hey, I'm sure we can meet up at some point." Harry smiled.

Neville's face lit up at that and quickly said "Why not come to my Grandmother's New Year Ball? I mean, some of our classmates will be there. Daph-err... The Greengrass family will certainly be there and a few others. Cara and your father are welcome to come as well!"

"Thanks Neville, I'll talk to Cara about it but I'll do my best to make it there." Harry said, consciously ignoring the invite to Gellert.

"That's great! Just owl me if you can come or not and who's coming with you." Neville said as they turned the corner towards where the two would separate."I've got to finish packing but I'll see you on the Express?"

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed "I'll save you a seat."

As Neville left and Harry made his way to the dungeons, he heard a distinctive drawl come from behind him.

"Mr Potter. A word."

As he sighed and turned around, Harry made his way towards Snape who was waiting inside one of the many abandoned classrooms that were littered around the Slytherin Common Room.

Clearing the main desk of dust with a wave of his wand and summoning a chair in front of it, Snape gestured for Harry to sit, which after a moment he did.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you at the beginning of the year." Snape began, almost nervously. "Your father and I had a rivalry while at Hogwarts and that have influenced my first impressions of you especially since you look exactly like him. you have your mother's eyes though. It was only recently though that I began to look back and realise that your mother would be disappointed in me. Our friendship was something that I treasured for years but I never really had much to remember her by. Thanks to you I now have her journal filled with potions notes, an invaluable gift. Her journal and the vial of memories you gave me also caused me to look at my teaching methods and the way I treat students. Needless to say I will be re-evaluating how I behave in regards to students. Harry, your mother... your mother would be proud of the person you are becoming. Thank you and have a Merry Christmas"

As Snape walked out the door without another word Harry just sat in relative shock over what had happened. With the way that Snape behaved and the look of hatred that appeared in his eyes when he looked at Harry, it was near unbelievable that Snape would ever apologise or admit to his mistakes.

As he walked back to the common room in shock,he heard from behind him

"Harry. Wait up a second." Wondering if he was ever going to be able to get back to the dorms before dinner, Harry turned around and was struck by the sight of Daphne leading Theo, Blaise, Tracy and surprisingly Neville towards him. Smiling politely Harry said "Hi all, You guys alright?"

"Yeah." Daphne said sounding slightly distracted, "Can you come with me for a moment? I want to show you guys something before we all leave for the holidays."

"Sure..." Harry replied warily "What is it?"

Blaise snorted and whispered "If you get a straight answer you're more convincing than Tracy and I."

Biting her lip as they turned a corner, Daphne answered "I suppose, it's easier to show you what it is rather than explain it. It looks like a mirror and feels like old magic but I'm not so sure what it is exactly."

"Is this why you've been exhausted the last few weeks? Even after we brought you to Pomfrey?" Theo asked with a note of concern in his voice "You found some magic mirror and been looking into it?"

With a sudden sharp tone Daphne replied "You don't have to come with us. I just thought you might like to see this. And to answer your unasked question, No. I'm, not so vain to adore my reflection that much that I would waste my health away looking at my reflection."

The rest of the walk was spent in relative silence as Daphne led them up and down corridors towards a seemingly abandoned room.

"So, a while back I was up here watching the sunrise from that window over there." Daphne began, gesturing towards a small window from the other side of the hall "I felt a draft come down the hallway from this classroom so I went to close the door but instead, well..."

Daphne opened the door and beckoned everyone inside.

Harry was the first to enter the room and saw the large ornate mirror first. Engraved into the golden frame were the words "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"

"I'm guessing this is the mirror?" Neville asked nervously.  
"Yes, have a look in it. That should explain it." Daphne said as made sure the door was closed.

"It's just a mirror." Neville said "Wait... I see my parents... but that's..."

"Now you know what I mean. You see your parents and I see my mother."

"It... it can't be real." Neville murmured hand outstretched towards the face of the enchanting object. His fingertips had just brushed the surface before Tracy quickly pushed him out of the way exclaiming "I want to see too!"

"I'm older." Tracy said in amazement, "And everyone's there but older. We're surrounded by animals and I'm... I own a pet store. Do you think this shows the future?"

"It can't." Daphne replied simply.

Tracy frowned at Daphne's blunt response "How can you be so sure Daph?

"I see my mother." Daphne replied simply, taking a seat at one of the dusty chairs beside an empty table.

"I think I understand" Blaise said kindly glancing in the mirror before walking over to give Daphne a hug "I see my mother happy, and with my father not how she is now."

Theo eyed the mirror warily before stepping in front of it. For a brief moment his eyes grew larger and he seemed entranced by it before shaking himself out of whatever vision had gripped him and walked to the side of the room without a sound.

Wondering what he would see, Harry walked towards the mirror and looked into it. For a moment, all he could see was himself but slowly Gellert and Cara faded into the left of the reflection, both smiling at him. On his right stood a red haired woman and what looked like an older version of him who wore glasses. With a shock Harry realised that he was seeing his parents, alive and well. His adoptive family standing next to the family he should have grown up with. His friends slowly faded into existence as well, Daphne first followed by Neville, Theo, Blaise and Tracy. It shocked him that Granger appeared as well although slightly further back than everyone else.

"Harry?" Neville's voice shook Harry's attention away from the mirror. "It's nearly time for dinner."

Looking around the room, Harry noticed everyone else had already left.

"They left a few minutes ago." Neville said answering the unasked question. "Do you mind me asking what you saw?"

As Harry began to move towards the door he said "I saw my friends and family."

* * *

That dammed mirror haunted his dreams it seemed.

Harry threw off the covers of his bed and to his immense annoyance, a quick Tempus showed that it was only half two. Sighing, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep easily so slipping his shoes on and fastening the invisibility cloak around himself, Harry snuck out the common room and began walking to the abandoned classroom.

In no time at all he had made it to the classroom but it seemed he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep that night.

Daphne was sitting in front of the mirror, a small blanket wrapped around her looking slightly startled at the door opening seemingly by itself.  
Realising his mistake, and not wanting to get punched, Harry quickly whipped off the cloak saying "Fancy seeing you here."

Daphne just smiled, shook her head and said "Yeah, did the mirror keep you up as well?"

Nodding Harry took a seat beside Daphne. "You've been crying." Harry said noticing Daphne's red eyes and slightly wet face. "This dammed mirror bring back bad memories?"

Shaking her head Daphne replied "No, not really. Bittersweet memories. It shows me my mother, and I'm scared that the mirror will disappear before we get back and I won't see my mother again."

"Indeed it will Miss Greengrass. The mirror is going to be moved to a more secure location before the end of the holiday." An old voice said from behind them.

The pair turned around and sitting on one of the desks in the most flamboyant pyjamas that Harry had ever seen, was Albus Dumbledore.

"I see that like many before you, you have discovered the abilities of the Mirror of Erised. A most interesting artefact wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Headmaster." Daphne answered "Is that what it's called then? Erised?"

"Yes Miss Greengrass, Erised. A most strange name for such a strange object." Dumbledore said with delight "No one is quite sure where it came from, rumour has it, the mirror was enchanted for a king who planned to give it to his wife on their anniversary. The mirror was originally supposed to show the wife the King and the kingdom no matter where it was placed, however it ended up showing something else instead. Would either of you care to guess?"

"Does it show what we want most?" Harry ventured "And only the thing we want most?"

"A most astute observation Harry! May I ask how you came to that conclusion?"

"You may."

Dumbledore looked flummoxed for a brief moment before chuckling to himself and said "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Most of our friends see their family and friends, Tracy sees herself as a pet store owner, something she desperately wants to do in the future."

"You are for the most part correct. The mirror shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. It may show you the truth of what you want most but nothing is to be gained by coming up here like Miss Greengrass has been for the last month or so."

Daphne gasped "You knew?"

"Of course Miss Greengrass, I know of most things that happens within these walls, this classroom especially. I warn you both though, men have wasted away before this mirror, entranced by what they saw, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible for them to accomplish."

Dumbledore sighed before continuing "Now, I think I will leave you both to the wonderment of this mirror for one final night but remember. The mirror will be moved by the time you have returned from your holidays and I ask that neither of you go looking for it again. If you do run across it in the future, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that.

Now, teacher's are not supposed to let students stay by themselves in abandoned classrooms without supervision but I believe the two of you will be fine. I am trusting the both of you to behave and stay in the room. Speaking of which" Dumbledore waved his wand and the temperature of the room increased significantly.  
"This should make the night all the more bearable. I do ask that the two of you stay in this room until you return to your dorms, before other students begin to wake up. It would not benefit any of us to be accused of 'special treatment' by the headmaster."

"Thank you sir." The two said, slightly taken aback with the Headmaster allowing them to stay for the night.

As the headmaster left the room, Daphne smiled and said "He's not as scary as other students make him out to be."

"No, he isn't." Harry said with a smile, "He seems to genuinely care about the students."

"Yeah." Daphne replied, looking back at the mirror. With a tone of mischief, she asked "So you have an invisibility cloak. Any other magical objects the Boy-Who-Lived is stashing about his person?"

* * *

**AN: What is this magic?! An update that's not completely late?! And significantly longer than the past few?! **

**That's right! My muse is back and telling me where to go! Lots of plot points in this chapter and hints towards future events I have planned out!**

**As always, if you liked this chapter/story so far, favourite, follow and if you're feeling kind review! More reviews = faster updates!**

**If you didn't like pop me a PM/review telling me why and I'll take your criticism to heart. An author is only as good as their readers after all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I still don't own Harry Potter, although it is on my Christmas list...**

* * *

Harry and Daphne had managed to sneak back to the dorm room with little difficulty thanks to the invisibility cloak. It was a bit awkward at first being so close to one another but that feeling soon faded. After all, both had just spent a night in each other's company revealing things about their past.

Harry found out that Daphne's first sign of accidental magic was when she made her sister's favourite toy owl float while Daphne found out that Harry loved snow since they reminded him of home.

Thankfully neither Filch or Mrs Norris appeared so it was an uneventful walk back to the common room in silence.

Sneaking back into their respective dorm rooms it seemed that luckily no one had woken up in the night and noticed they had disappeared, and due to the lack of questions at breakfast the next morning, it seemed that no one knew they were even gone.

* * *

A few hours later Harry and the others found themselves in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, all ready to go home and celebrate the holidays with their family.

Harry had met up with Neville on the station and invited him to come sit with them on the ride back.

"I don't get it. We can floo back to our homes but instead we have to take a train ride back to London just to floo?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"It's tradition." Theo said as he turned the pages of his transfiguration book utterly disinterested in the current conservation.

"Yes, but why spend six hours on a train when a floo connection works basically instantly? and it's not like I'm not going to floo straight home anyway." Harry argued back.

"He does have a point," Tracy piped up "A floo would be safer as well."

"True, but it wouldn't have the same feel as saying goodbye at a station and seeing your family waiting for you." Neville replied.

"And plus, Floo can go wrong if you misspeak." Daphne stated.

"I see how it is, all of you ganging up on me." Harry took a book out from nowhere and was about to begin reading it when Tracy jumped over and snatched the book out of his hands.

"Come on Harry, don't be a bookworm like Theo over there! We're sorry!"

* * *

After Tracy managed to convince Harry to put his book away and play a few rounds of exploding snap with the others, the train ride went fairly quickly and the countryside seemed to turn into a blur as they chugged past.

"Hey Blaise, I was wondering what the shield you cast was in the arena? It stood up against most of my attacks." Theo asked curiously.

Smirking Blaise replied "My mother created it. It's a full shield spell." At the blank looks everyone else gave him, Blaise elaborated "Spells like Protego only protect one side of you, think of that as building a wall. The full shield spell defends from all sides, think of it as building a house to defend you. You're protected from all sides but you need to be constantly thinking about it to keep it up."

"That's pretty intuitive, it seemed quite sturdy." Harry interjected, "It looked like it was blocking the falling debris"

"It was." Blaise said, continuing to smirk "It's a more physical shield rather than anything else. It stops most spells but also the more physical things. Mother taught it to me."

Harry smiled as he heard that, he'd have to ask Gellert about any shields that did the same thing and what spells can break through them.

"Care to share the spell Zabini?" Daphne enquired, a small smirk on her face.

Blaise matched it with a grin worthy of the goblins "Nah, I'm going to keep this one spell to myself. You guys have the extra training with the good Professor, I have my shield."

"Fine, but you're teaching us that shield at some point Zabini, could come in useful."

"We're almost back at the station." Neville noted "We should probably begin to get changed out of our robes."

As everyone nodded their assent, it was agreed the girls would get changed first and then the boys would afterwards, so dutifully Harry, Neville, Blaise and Theo evacuated the compartment where they came face to face with a smug Draco Malfoy in the corridor.

"So Potter, just when you couldn't sink any lower I see you hanging around with a squib, an accident and Theodore. At least one of your companions is of worthy descent."

Blaise snickered.

"What's so funny Zabini?"

"The fact you think you're better than Harry. He beat you and three other people without breaking a sweat."

"Yes well... You lost as well Zabini!" Draco spat

"Yes but unlike you, Zabini here lasted more than a minute. And used unique spells." Theo bluntly stated.

Malfoy just smirked "Well, how about a duel in the common room when we return. I'm sure Professor Snape would be kind enough to referee my win."

Harry scowled. If he declined he would seem weak to the rest of the Slytherins but if he accepted... "Fine. I accept. It'll be the Friday we return."

"I look forward to it." Malfoy smirked as he turned around and walked back to his compartment.

"Hey, we thought we heard Malfoy's voice out here? Everything alright?" Daphne asked as she opened the door.

"Malfoy challenged Harry here to a Wizards Duel Friday we get back..." Blaise said nervously "And Harry accepted."

"Who's your second?" Daphne turned to Harry. "Because if you wish, it would be a pleasure to be your second?"

Harry grinned "I don't plan on needing a second, but if you insist who am I to stop you?"

"Hey, What about me? I might want to be Harry's second!" Blaise complained.

"Duel you for it?" Daphne smirked.

Blaise mock shivered "Not on your life Greengrass. I may have a unbeatable shield but you're just scary when you duel!"

* * *

Saying goodbye to his friends on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Harry stepped to the side room filled with the floo fireplaces and quickly stepped into one, whispering a password and location before stepping through.

Stumbling out of the Floo, he heard his father say "Welcome home Harry" before being engulfed by a bear hug.

"Happy to be back Father." Harry replied happily as he dropped his trunk on the ground, only for it to disappear a moment later.

"Ah, Harry. My you've grown! Come here and give your Auntie a hug!" a familiar voice lovingly said from behind him.

"Auntie Pern!" Harry exclaimed "Father didn't tell me you were here!" Hugging the older woman, Harry asked "It's really great to see you. Is Uncle Nick here as well?"

"Indeed he is. He's just doing some things in the lab right now actually but you should see him by dinnertime."

"Speaking of the lab, while you're back here I'm afraid to say that the lab is out of bounds." Gellert said, "Your uncle, aunt and I are all doing a minor experiment down there and it's fairly volatile during this stage. In fact that's why your Uncle isn't here right now. He's watching over the damn thing."

"Okay father, anything else I should know?"

"Nothing much, just that Cara brought along a friend from Durmstrang.. You'll meet it soon..." Gellert trailed off without much explanation before perking up. "What about you? Anything new happen while at Hogwarts?"

"Well, apparently James Potter lent Dumbledore an invisibility cloak before he died, and Dumbledore gave it to me." Harry said quietly.

"I remember you mentioning that in one of your letters... Curious though, that a cloak should last that long, and Dumbledore's interests in it... Perhaps... no." Gellert murmured to himself.

"Would it be possible to borrow the cloak for the holiday Harry?" Gellert asked, his eyes intense, "It might be nothing but I want to check for some things."

"Erm, Sure father?" Harry replied uncertainly, "I'll give it to you when I unpack if that's alright."

"That will be fine Harry" Pern interrupted "You boys and research" Pern muttered darkly beneath her breath. "Anyway, how are things at Hogwarts?"

After explaining to Pern that 'yes, Hogwarts is a great school, no the teachers are all being fair, yes he is having a good time.' Harry was finally free to go back to his room and begin to unpack. Hedwig had seemed to have flown in before him as she was sitting on top of his bed and looking like she was judging his lateness. As he opened his trunk and began to remove things, a small skeletal monkey hopped onto his bed causing Harry to stumble backwards into his chair.

Turning his head to the guffaws coming from his doorway he said "I'm guessing this is your doing Cara?"

"Just welcoming you back brother dearest." Cara said with a smile "What do you think of Humbert?"

Looking back at the skeletal monkey Harry replied "Humbert?"

"Well, I couldn't call him Annabel could I?" Cara said as she walked into Harry's room.

"How did you even come across, erm, Humbert?"

"The books in my vault, more specifically the ones on Bone Magiks. It's pretty detailed in minor necromancy and I had a flip through before I tried anything from it. Apparently it's only good for creating my own bone creatures or reviving these golem things from skeletons. Nothing major can be done with human bones from what I've read since that falls more into harder Necromancy."

Harry made a mental note to never go to a graveyard with Cara, It seemed like she was genuinely sad she couldn't mess around with human bones.

Speaking of which "Where did you even come across the skeleton of a monkey? Isn't Durmstrang really far north?"

"Trophy room, and no one's gonna miss a monkey." Cara replied nonchalantly. "Especially not when there are chimeras and other interesting stuff in there."

"So why didn't you bring us back a dead chimera or dragon?" Harry asked as he watched Humbert try and grab a indignant Hedwig.

"Not enough space, and I thought it best that I don't summon a giant monster on my first try with this magic. Who knows what could happen?" Cara answered as she looked around Harry's room. "I'm borrowing this." She said picking up a small lighter from beside Harry's bed. "Anyway, you see Uncle Nick and Aunt Pern here? Something big must be going on if they're staying here for a while."

Nodding Harry replied "Sure you can borrow the lighter, and Father said that they were trying an experiment down in the labs. I don't know what they're doing though."

Smirking Cara said "I wasn't asking and besides it's strange though, they disappear for a few years and reappear now? I mean, they always send us birthday and Christmas gifts but it's been what, five or six years since we last saw them in person?"

"Five, it was on Christmas last time."

"Oh yeah, that was when dad burnt the turkey and Aunt Pern had to try and save it. Hey, this'll be the first Christmas we spent as a proper family for a long while."

Harry just nodded as he started to unpack. "By the way, Neville wanted to know if you wanted to go to his house for a Christmas party?"

Cara's head perked up at that. "Party or 'par-tay'? because there's a difference you know."

"Well, he mentioned the Greengrass family was going so I assume it's going to be formal attire and proper manners."

"Why not? Not like I have anything else going on this holiday." Cara said "Out of interest how are you going to swing that by dad and Auntie Pern? Uncle Nick wouldn't care too much I don't think but Auntie Pern won't want us unsupervised."

"I'm not too sure yet. Maybe slate it as that it will be completely safe? No alcohol."

"That might work. But still, it's a risky plan. Perhaps bring it up at dinner tonight? Play the sympathies card?"

Harry sighed and nodded "That could work. I'll try that. Would you be able to back me up though?"

"Of course! I want to go as much as you do!" Cara said as she moved to exit the room. "Humbert. Follow." the skeletal monkey quickly jumped down from Harry's bed and with the chattering of bones, left the room.

* * *

Dinner was served fairly late and cooked by Pern, who had insisted that they all celebrate Harry and Cara coming back for the holidays and that they get 'some proper food, not that House-Elf made trash that schools feed them".

Harry silently admitted to himself that his Aunt's cooking was a lot better than the food back at the school.

After everyone had eaten their fill, Cara innocently began "So... there's this New Year's Party that Harry and I have been invited to."

"No Cara" Gellert shot down instantly. "I still haven't forgiven the two of you for ignoring me and staying somewhere that wasn't the Leaky Cauldron. Speaking of which, you can both begin your punishments by cleaning all the dishes, pots and pans used to make our delightful dinner without Magic or help."

"But that's just it! The party is at the Longbottom household and we were all invited." Harry argued back before sending a guilty look towards his aunt and uncle "Well, I'm not sure about Auntie Pern and Uncle Nick but I'm sure they can come too. I can writ-"

"No Harry." Gellert stated "I'm sorry but this is too much of a risk for any of us. It may not have occurred to you but as far as the public know I'm either dead or imprisoned so I wouldn't be able to go regardless without causing a lot of hysteria, Nick and Pern both have things to do and would not be able to chaperone you- and a chaperone is the only way I would allow you to go."

"Actually" A voice perked up "I wouldn't mind chaperoning the two of them for one night." Nick smiled at both Harry and Cara before continuing "It may not have occurred to you Gellert but there have been questions asked about Harry's guardian. This is a perfect opportunity to throw people off and for me to try the new Polyjuice recipe I came up with."

Gellert looked strained at Nick's words and obivously realised there was no way to argue against Nick's logic "You make a good point and I will think about it. However I don't like the idea of these two being away again"

Harry realised that by Gellert's downcast and saddened look that his father really did feel lonely here, a shiver of what felt like ice ran down his spine and he felt slightly bad about wanting to go to the party when it was obvious that Gellert just wanted to spend time with his children.

Catching Cara's mischievous look, Gellert aimed his next words at Cara "Of course my decision will be partly based on how these two behave over the coming week."

"Neville wanted our response before the Thirtieth and you know how long it takes for Owls to fly to Britain..." Harry began.

"So I will let you know on boxing day." Gellert said "Now don't you have some plates to clean?"

As Harry and Cara trudged towards the kitchens Nick stopped them saying "I'll try wearing him down. Gellert will see logic eventually."

* * *

As the days until Christmas seemed to speed by, Harry came across the unfortunate problem of gifts. He knew what he planned to give to Cara, but he came across a stumbling block over what to get his classmates. Sighing he thought to himself 'Maybe Neville would like a book on plants, he seems to like herbology best... I can get Tracy and Blaise some chocolate, Theo might enjoy that Falcon feather quill I saw the other day but what to get Daphne...?'

As he mused on what to get for his closest female friend, he heard a slight knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hope I'm not intruding on anything." Nick joked as he stepped into the room "Gellert asked me to take you and Cara to the village near Rejykavik to get some Christmas gifts for everyone if you're ready to go?"

Harry nodded his response "Hey Uncle Nick, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"I'll certainly help as much as I can, what's the problem?"

"I'm trying to figure out what I should get for a classmate, I know what I plan to get for everyone else but I'm not too sure what I should get for her?"

"Hmm" the older man mused "well, Pern was always better with gifts but perhaps a book? I'd avoid getting a woman jewellery unless they say they want it."

"I thought about getting her a book, but I'm not too sure what book she'd want."

"Well, what's her best subject?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before answering "Transfiguration, but she seems to be interested in runes."

"Then there you go! I've got a book in mind, I'll help you find it in the bookstore." Nick said as he ushered Harry from the room.

As Nick apparated both Harry and Cara to the magical part of the Icelandic town of Selfoss, Harry stumbling as per usual, Nick asked "Alright kids, we have a few hours here until Gellert wants us back so where do you want to go to first?"

Shrugging, Cara replied "I don't really need to go anywhere, I got all my presents on the village weekends at Durmstrang."

As Harry gave her a confused look, Cara smirked "I wanted to be prepared this year. Plus, I got your gift early October."

"Alright, then I suppose it's just Harry's gifts we have to get then." Nick stated "Shall we head to the bookstore?"

As they walked down the main street and into the warm, wooden bookstore Cara asked "So Uncle Nick... Any luck convincing our beloved father into letting us go to a New Year's Party?"

"It's a slow process, he's warming up to it though." Nick replied as Harry stopped to look through some books on herbology. Picking up one called Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean for Neville, Harry smiled as he picked the first of his presents out.

"That's great! I really hope he allows us to go. It'll be nice to meet new people. Cara remarked.

Nick laughed as he bent down to look at a book before passing it to Harry

"Runic Mysteries and the Ancient Language?" Harry asked curiously.

"For your girlfriend." Nick teased.

"Harry has a girlfriend!" Cara asked with a smirk "So, what's she like? Pretty, smart? Both? Oh this is such good teasing material!"

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Harry said flustered, "She's just a friend!"

Nick laughed loudly, attracting the shopkeeper's attention as he led Harry up to pay. "We're just riling you up. If you had a girlfriend at your age, I'd be amazed."

"Four gallons and three sickles." The shopkeeper grunted, obviously not amused by the loud conversation between his customers.

"So, who else do we need to get gifts for?" Nick asked innocently.

* * *

Three hours, a lot of advice, and many gallons later, Harry had finally finished his Christmas shopping.

* * *

As Harry walked towards the kitchen for breakfast, he could hear the low murmur of conversation going on and as soon as he walked through the door a small chorus of "Merry Christmas Harry" hit him.

As Cara grabbed him in a hug, he replied "Merry Christmas everyone."

Cara smiled "Continuing the long tradition of being the last awake on Christmas day then? Shame on you for not celebrating this day more!"

"Leave him alone Cara." Pernelle laughed as she put a bacon sandwich down in front of Harry "Here, you may be too late for breakfast but get some lunch in you before tonight's dinner."

"Thanks Auntie Pern." Harry took a bite out of the sandwich. "It s wonderful." At the younger boy's words, Pern smiled and hugged him.

"You're too kind to me Harry, very appreciative. Warms an old lady's heart."

"Don't talk like that Auntie, you're not that old!" Cara stated.

Pern just laughed "I bet I'm older than you think! Go on, how old do you think I am?"

"60"

"65"

"Oh my, you two are to kind to me! neither of you were close though!" Pern laughed, keep guessing and maybe you'll get it right!"

"Cara, Harry." Harry turned towards Gellert.

"I've decided that you can go to this New Year's Party" At Cara and Harry's whoops of joy Gellert frowned and said "But being clear there are a few conditions. One, you take the floo there but will take a portkey back here as soon as the party is over. Two, you won't go anywhere with anyone no matter what they offer. Three, no drinking any form of alcohol" At Cara's huff of disdain Gellert glared at her. "and yes Cara I'm looking at you when I say that. Remember I know how to tell when someone's been drinking. I was your age too once."

Gellert sighed and shook his head before continuing "Finally- and Merlin help me for this- your Uncle Nick will be your guardian for this party"

At Harry, Cara and Nick's smile, Gellert sighed "It's probably going to be useless to say, but don't make it too hard on Nick, and Nick- please don't drink too much."

Laughing at Nick's insulted look, Pern said "So, on a happier note shall we open presents now?"

Laughing at Cara's ecstatic face, Harry scoffed down the rest of his sandwich and made to follow the rest of his family into the training room- the designated "Christmas Room".

Lit up with tinsel, and quite literal 'fairy lights'- Fairies placed into jars and hung around the room- it was quite a spectacular sight- and that wasn't taking into account the massive fir tree that Nick and Pern had conjured up for them.

It made training slightly annoying, however Harry was more than happy to just enjoy the room as is.

Ushering everyone to sit around the tree, Pern flicked her hand and the multitude of presents began to levitate and land in a neat stack in front of the person supposed to open it.

Tearing into his first present, a nicely wrapped green parcel Harry found a old book bearing the title 'The Arte of Alteration: Volume 1' and flicked through it in awe of some of the spells within.

Spells to do with Disillusion, water breathing, detecting life-and death were but a few that stood out to him as he flicked through the tome.

Quickly reading the note attached, Harry turned to Nick and Pern, both of whom had looks of amusement on their faces from the gifts currently in their hands.

"Thank you so much for this, I've had a brief look and it looks amazing. I can't wait to try some of these spells." Harry put down the book and reached for the next present.

"It was nothing Harry, in fact I should thank you! I always have wanted an everfilling tankard- I never seemed to be able to find one though." Nick's eyes twinkled as he took a sip from the tankard. "Hmmm, Hoppy! Try some Gellert- go on!"

Laughing momentarily at her husbands antics at attempting to get the younger man to have a drink, Pern turned to Harry smiling.

"Thank you for the necklace, it's absolutely wonderful."

"It was nothing Auntie Pern, I saw it and thought you might like it." Opening the note attached to the gift, Harry recognised the untidy cursive and simply smiled at his sister who motioned for him to get on and open the box.

Inside was a small silver lighter that Harry instantly flicked open, lighting it and being startled with the unearthly blue flame.

"It's an everflame." Cara declared proudly. "It's an endless source of fire that's charmed to be erm, unable to be put out by anyone except the caster. At least that's what it's supposed to do."

Harry looked at the glowing flame then back at Cara a few times, thinking hard.

"Cara."

"Yes Harry?"

"Aren't you the caster of the flame since you created the thing?"

"Erm..." Cara looked flummoxed for a moment. "I guess you're right... I'll keep an eye out to found out how to get around that little problem..." Grasping for what Harry recognised as his present to her, Cara opened the metal box that contained a mokeskin pouch.

"It's mokeskin." Harry smiled "Only the owner can take things in and out of it, thought it'd be useful for you to have while at Durmstrang."

"This is awesome Harry! It's gonna make Victor so jealous I have one." Cara hugged Harry warmly. "Thank you so much! I think we both have one more gift left to open though."

Reaching for the final present, that Harry knew was from his father, he opened the ornately carved wooden box to find a small penknife that Harry flicked open and started to look at the tools attached to it.

"It's main design is to open any lock using the large knife." Gellert said "Just place the flat of the blade against a lock and it should open. However the rest of the tools are just as useful. The bottle opener is designed to be able to go break minor curses by tapping it against the cursed object. I had a feeling it might come in useful while you're off in England."

Harry smiled as he thought of all the uses a lockpick could be used for in Hogwarts- especially with his new Invisibility cloak.

Harry quickly stood up and hugged his father warmly "Thank you, this is amazing. Where'd you find something like this?"

Looking awkward Gellert replied, "I found it while cleaning one of the rooms that hadn't been used since '44. I forgot I had it and thought you might be able to find some use for it. If I remember I'll write up a manual for it's use sometime"

Harry smiled as he looked at everyone, this really was a good Christmas.

* * *

**AN: I'm not dead! So many, many months after the previous update, ya'll get this one! And it's seasonally appropriate as well.**

** A few time skips but I found it really difficult to write this chapter up for some reason. To be perfectly honest I might do more timeskips until fourth year since that's where things are gonna get interesting but I don't know yet! Also I might work some of the stuff from Fantastic Beasts into this story, the Niffler really was adorable and stuff. I'm really trying my hardest not to spoil anything if you can't tell!**

**As always,if you liked this chapter/story so far, favourite, follow and if you're feeling kind review! More reviews = faster updates!**

**If you didn't like pop me a PM/review telling me why and I'll take your criticism to heart. An author is only as good as their readers after all!**


End file.
